We And One Direction
by Julia TSPHM
Summary: Uma garota romântica e amiga,outra rockeira e um pouco antipática,que por dentro esconde o seu verdadeiro eu,ambas dizem só felizes por fora,as duas grandes amigas,mas o que acontecerá quando as duas se apaixonarem por dois famosos,quando elas juraram não se apaixonar mais? Só lendo para descobrir!
1. Chapter 1

Não Julgue as minhas escolhas,pois você não conhece os meus motivos.

–Eu. Já. não vou Gaby!Entenda por favor!- Eu falei já de saco cheio com a insistência dela.

–Mas... Mas Juliaaa é só um showzinho, daqueles bem pequenininhos!Não vai demorar você vai ver!

–Mas Gabriela, eu já estou ocupada com outra coisa. –E mexi o pé em sinal de nervosismo, eu sei que estou mentindo, mas, eu não vou ao show da porcaria do One Direction, eu não curto pop, só rock, não sei como ela ouve aquilo.

–Com o que?-Ele perguntou desafiadoramente.

–Com... –Me sentei no sofá e peguei uma almofada roxinha e abracei. -Er... Eu vou ao Central Park. - Não olhei nos olhos verdes dela,eu não consigo mentir para ela.

–Mentira, o central Park é em Manhattan não em Londres! –ela me acusou colocando um dedo á pouco milímetros da minha cara.

–Ei! – Dei um tapa na mão dela.

–Juliaaaaa, vamos!Por favor!

Eu pensei por alguns minutos, e bem. Não teria problema algum eu fazer esse favo r para ela uma única vez.

–Tá bom eu vou.

–EBA!Uhu!Você vai adorar, eu tenho ingressos para tudo, para a área vip, para o camarim, e ah!Que roupa eu vou?!Nós vamos levar algo para ele e. - Ela continuou falando,e falando e falando,e eu fiquei ali escutando aquele ser falando sobre a One Direction,aff,que menina viciada.

–Peraí- eu falei- Como você conseguiu ingressos para o camarim, é hiper-raro!

–Simples, como eu faço parte do fã clube deles eu consegui concorrer em uma promoção e ganhar. –Ela sorriu vencedora.

–Eu vou lá para cima, me chama qualquer coisa. - Subi para o meu quarto ,ele era todo preto com uma parede branca,tinha alguns pôster de bandas de rock como,Metalicca,Spliknot,Guns'n Roses,Paramore e AC/DC,e um pôster beem grande dos Beatles, tinha a minha cama de casal preta com detalhes brancos e uns puffes espalhados pelo quarto roxos e alguns verde turquesa,um armário branco e outras coisas necessá deitei na cama e dormi não ligando para ser recém 7:30 da tarde.

O.O.O

Bem, lá estávamos nós, na fila do show há mais de 2 Horas, aff, vai demorar mais quanto tempo?Olhei para a Gaby que estava super nervosa, e mexendo na barra da sua saia preta, ela estava vestindo essa saia com uma blusa branca escrito I Love (Um coração) 1D, e uma sapatilha preta e estava com o cabelo cor marrom preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e eu com meu cabelo preto com mechas azuis solto, com uma blusa preta do AC/DC, um shorts preto curto e com botas militares pretas,aleluia estamos entrando,entramos e fomos até o portão da área VIP, lá tinha umas cadeirinhas, nós sentamos nelas e começamos á esperar o show,peguei meu celular e comecei a entrar naquelas redes socias que a maioria das pessoas têm,entrei no MSN, no facebook, no tumblr e em outros. Quando me dei por mim as pessoas estavam em pé e gritando histericamente,ugh,como aquilo irritava,bem as pessoas poderiam dizer que agora estou sendo uma irritante sem coração e tal,mas não julgue alguém sem conhecer,era o que o meu irmão me falava,mas fazer o que,é a primeira impressão que eu estou dando para vocês.Tá bom,o meu irmão me falava várias coisas,mas eu realmente estou desrespeitando uma grande regra,estou no show do One Direction com uma camiseta do AC/DC,hahá,quero ver o que vai acontecer quando eu ir para os bastidores com a minha ,eles ainda estavam cantando e tal.E nossa,como eles cantavam bem,mas seriamente nunca vou falar com ninguém isso,eu tinha que sair dali rápido,antes que o meu "eu" interior que só a Gaby conhece,resolva sair e eu comece a cantar e pular e gritar.Já sei.

–Gaby, vou comprar algo para comer já volto- Eu falei, mas acho que ela nem escutou.

Desviei das pessoas que estavam na área VIP, e só ouvi alguns trechos de algumas conversas, por exemplo, "Quando eu estava em Paris" ou "Quando eu viajei com meu iate." Será que em um show de gente rica e que se acha não vai ter nenhum ser normal?Achei uma barraquinha e comprei uma água, continuei ali e beberiquei a água, o engraçado é que a água ali custava cinco dólares, e se eu estivesse no Brasil seria 10 reais, para quem não entendeu eu sou do Brasil,mas me mudei para cá quando os meu pais morreram,vim para cá para morar com meu irmão, mas na realidade agora eu moro com a Gaby. Londres é legal sim, mas antes de vir para cá morar com a Gaby, eu morava em Manhattan, e bem eu só vim para cá há 1 dia e bem, está sendo um Inferno, tirando a parte de morar com a Gaby, só que desde ontem quando eu cheguei tive que escutar ela falar do One Direction!Ótimo jeito de começar de novo. Comprei mais uma água e voltei para o meu lugar,sentei e fiquei apreciando a música até que não sei da onde do palco algum deles jogou um anel e ele caiu na minha frente,peguei o anel e guardei no bolso para devolver para eles mais tarde nos bastidores.A Gaby tinha trazido uma cesta com ursinhos de pelúcia parecidos com eles,tipo,com a roupa,o cabelo e tal,eles eram bem fofinhos,peguei um,ele tinha cachinhos,olhos verdes,ele estava com uma camiseta vermelha polo,e com um terninho salmão,com uma calça bege e sapatos vendo ele,era uma coisa muito fofa,apertei as bochechas inexistentes do urso,peguei outro urso,esse tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros,ele usava uma camiseta social azul clara,e calças vermelhas,e novamente aquele tênis branco fofinho,devolvi aqueles dois para a cesta,e peguei outros dois,um deles tinha cabelos pretos com um moicanozinho,e olhos cor de mel,ele usava uma camiseta polo azul listrada e um suéter vermelhos e calças brancas, e tênis azuis e brancos,ele tinha um alargador em uma das orelhas,olhei para o outro que tinha um cabelo cor de mel bem fofinho,ele usava uma camiseta azul xadrez e calças bege com o tênis branco,depois devolvi-os,e peguei o último,que na minha opinião era o mais fofo,ele tinha olhos verde água mais puxado para o azul,ele estava usando um camiseta branca listrada com azul,uma calça vermelha e tênis minha opinião eram todos muito fofos,coloquei ele na cesta,e vi que o show já estava acabando,nossa,quando tempo eu fiquei tomando água e hipnotizada por estes bichinhos?

–Ei Juh,vamos,está na hora dos bastidores!- Ela me entregou um crachá e me guiou até uma porta com dois seguranças enormes dos lados.

(Para quem que saber a roupa dos ursinhos: . ?v=110905182237)

–Como assim não podemos entrar? –A Gaby perguntou inconformada.

–Simples,um dos garotos está doente e não poderá ser apresentado á vocês,então eles decidiram que dessa vez não se apresentarão,entendido? –O enorme segurança falou.

–Posso saber quem está "Doente"? –Gaby novamente perguntou batendo o pé.

–Não.

Gabriela fez uma careta inconformada,notei que ela ia falar mais alguma coisa,então resolvi me intrometer.

–Gaby,deixa,você poderá ir em outro show e tal,se acalma, -me virei para um dos seguranças – Nos desculpe o incomodo,nós já estamos indo.

Peguei o braço da Gaby e a puxei até um lugar onde estava escrito em uma plaquinha reluzente: Saí puxando ela até acharmos um taxi,entramos nele e Gaby cruzou os braços e fez bico.

–Julia,porque você tinha que estragar a minha felicidade?

–Eu não estraguei nada! –Me defendi –Mas era melhor te tirar dali antes que você fizesse um escândalo e você fosse obrigada a sair dali á força.

-Aff.

Ficamos em silêncio o resto da viagem de volta,quando chegamos paguei o motorista e entramos na casa e Gaby foi direto para o seu quarto,eu suspirei cansada,olhei á minha volta pela sala e vi grandes caixas empacotadas,amanhã iríamos nos mudar para um apartamento,já que morar em uma casa é perigoso,empacotei mais algumas coisinhas que haviam ali.E fui para o meu quarto,retirei minhas roupas e coloquei na minha mala e junto peguei um moletom velho e uma calça velha de moletom também,tomei banho e me vesti,coloquei um filme qualquer na TV e dormi.

=D=D=Dc=c=c=c=c

Acordei com uma maldito raio de sol batendo na minha cara,hunf,maldito sol,joguei as minhas cobertas para um lugar qualquer e levantei,fui até a minha pequena mala novamente e peguei as primeiras peças de roupa que eu achei,era um shorts jeans verde e uma camiseta bata de cor vermelha,coloquei um all star vermelho e cano alto e fui para a cozinha,fiz algumas panquecas e calda de chocolate e suco de laranja,se ela ainda estivesse braba comigo,com esse lanchinho ela ia me desculpar,bem... talvez.

Sentei em uma banquetinha qualquer que havia ali,e esperei,peguei um livro e comecei a ler,eu não conseguia me concentrar direito,não sei porque,senti que havia algo de errado com a Gaby,decidi ir ao quarto dela,fechei o livro e fui,bati na porta e ninguém respondeu,bati de novo e ouvi um fraco "VAI EMBORA" não agüentei e abri a porta,quando entrei levei um susto,Gaby estava jogada na cama com um pijama de zebrinhas,ela estava chorando,não entendi o porque,mas me desesperei,o meu "eu" tão guardado saio de mim.

-Gaby,minha fofa!O que aconteceu? –Sorri,mas um sorriso preocupado,sentei na ponta da cama dela.

-Sai daqui Julia!Ninguém pode me ver assim! –ela tentou me empurrar,mas não conseguiu.

-Vamos,Gaby,o que aconteceu?Se você me contar,vai melhorar.

Ela levantou a cabeça da cama e me olhou com os olhinhos vermelhos.

-Julia,você se lembra do Josh?

Tentei localizar esse nome em algum lugar da minha mente,e lembrei que um dia a Gaby chegou radiante em casa falando que estava namorando um tal de Josh.

-Lembro... o que aconteceu?

-E-eu descobri que ele me traia,e nós terminamos.

Ela já havia voltado á chorar.

-Calma Gabriela,ele não prestava,ele era só um canalha.

Ela levantou cabeça de novo.

-É mesmo?

-Claro!Vem,vamos tomar café da manhã!

Puxei ela até a mesa com a comida e nos divertimos muito,mas eu acbei com um panqueca com chocolate na minha cabeça e ela com "um pouquinho" de suco na blusa.

-Sabe Julia,ás vezes você poderia ser menos bipolar e ser só o seu lado real,que é esse simpático e tal.

-Sabe Gaby,eu também acho,por isso de hoje em diante tentarei melhorar,mas só tentarei hein!

Ela e riu e concordou com a cabeça,depois de lavarmos os pratos e nos molharmos um pouquinho mais,ligamos a TV em um desenho animado e rimos um monte com aquele rato marrom e o gato cinza que agora eu esqueci o nome,eu já estava vermelha de tanto rir.

-Olha!Ele caiu na piscina com chantilly! –A Gaby falou já rindo.

Eu ri também e ouvi a campainha tocar,fui até lá e abri a porta toda suja de panqueca,quando abri a porta,vi um garoto alto,com a pele morena,cabelos morenos espetados e os olhos marrom,reconheci aquele cafajeste como o Josh.

-O que faz aqui Josh –falei o nome dele com nojo.

-Eu vim me desculpar com a Gabriela.

-Veio,se desculpar com ela né?Mas ela não iria aceitar,já que você traiu ela.

-Até parece,ela iria me aceitar de volta,ela nunca conseguiria arrumar alguém melhor do que eu!

Como,a Gaby namorou aquele cara?

-Olha,é melhor você sair já daqui,você e ela não têm mais nada!

-Já sei porque,você está com ciúmes!

- que?Eu?Com ciúmes de você?Ugh,que nojo!

-Claro que você está com ciúmes!Está na sua cara!Então,que tal você me dar um beijinho?Você pode não ser tão bonita com a Gabriela,mas têm uma grande personalidade.

Ele agarrou a minha cintura e me puxou para ele.

-ME SOLTA!AGORA SEU IDIOTA!ME SOLTA!

Ele me puxou mais,e nossos rostos quase se tocaram.

-Me Solta! –eu grunhi.

-Ei,você não á ouviu?Ela quer que você á solte!

Falou uma voz desconhecida.

Vocês são um bando de não decididas não é?Votaram em todos menos no Niall pecado do meu príncipe Irlandês ç.ç

Então para as fãs no Niall, ele ajuda também

Bem, eu não gostei muito do capítulo, mas... É o começo né?

n.n Boa história

Quando estou com raiva sou irônica,quando estou com ciúmes sou fria,quando estou triste sou quieta.

-Ei, você não á ouviu?Ela quer que você á solte! (Negrito)

Falou uma voz desconhecida.

Virei a minha cabeça para ver quem havia falado e vi ali a One Direction inteira, ótimo, a Gaby pira hoje.

-Ela quer, mas eu não sou obrigado a fazer o que ela quer. –Josh falou.

-Solta ela senão... –Falou o de cachinhos e olhinhos verdes.

-Senão o que?Vão chamar a polícia por acaso? –Debochou Josh.

-Na verdade... –Falou o de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel *¬*

-Já chamamos. –Falou o loiro de olhos azuis.

Vi que o Josh se assustou e me largou, consegui sentir o sangue percorrer pelas minhas veias novamente, ele olhou para os lados nervosamente e falou.

-Vocês ainda vão me ver.

E ele saiu correndo, vi que os 5 garotos olharam para mim e o de cabelos marrons e olhos também marrons falou:

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, está tudo bem –eu sorri –Obrigado por me ajudarem com ele.

O de olhos azuis esverdeados e cabelos marrons falou:

-Deixa eu adivinhar, vocês terminaram e ele não aceitou?

-Não. –Eu respondi com calma.

-Então... o que aconteceu? –perguntou o loiro.

-Ele traiu minha amiga e eles terminaram daí ele veio aqui se desculpar e como minha amiga é muito sensível eu não deixei daí discutimos e ele tentou me beijar. -Eu falei ficando quase sem fôlego.

-Não entendi. –O de olhos azuis esverdeados falou. –Mas,é vocÊ e a sua amiga que são as garotas que iam nos bastidores?

-Sim.

-Podemos falar com você e sua amiga?

-Claro,entrem.

Fui até a porta,girei a maçaneta e ela não abriu,tentei de novo e para eles um pouquinho constrangida.

-Acho que trancou sozinha.

-Não têm outra porta?- Perguntou o de topete.

-Têm sim,vem por aqui.

-Guiei eles até uma porta do outro lado da casa,mas quando eu estava passando do lado da piscina eu caí do jeito desastrada que eu sou.

-Droga- Resmunguei já na borda da piscina.

-Quer ajuda?-O de olhos azuis esverdeados falou.

-Quero.

Ele estendeu a mão e segurei nela e o de cachinhos empurrou o de olhos esverdeados,nós dois caímos na água e eu comecei a rir.

-Que droga Harry! –o de olhos esverdeados gritou para o de cachinhos,que era o Harry,okey,gravei.

-Desculpa não agüentei,e qualquer coisa,a culpa é do Liam.

-Ei! –Liam falou.

Eu e Louis saímos da piscina e entramos pela porta dos fundos,quando estávamos na cozinha,peguei um copo de água e coloquei gelo.

-Porque isso?-Perguntou o loiro.

-Deixa ela Niall!- Falou o de olhos cor de mel.

-Desculpa Zayn.

Vi que o loirinho ficou envergonhado e olhou para ,eu fiquei com pena.

-Coitadinho. –murmurei sem pensar,vi que eles olharam para mim, surpresos,acho que eles já havia até esquecido de mim.

-Bem,eu vou tacar essa água na Gabriela,ela merece por ter trancado a porta e me deixado lá fora.

Ele riram.

-Bem –Falou o Liam –Nós já sabemos que a sua amiga se chama Gabriela,mas qual o seu nome?

-Julia.

-Nome bonito e diferente –Falou Louis.

-Err... Obrigada,meu nome é bem comum no Brasil?

-Brasil? –Indagou Harry.

-É,eu nasci no Brasil,mas vim para cá.

-Quando eu era pequeno,eu tinha uma grande amiga que era do Brasil,ela fazia bagadiro para mim e também se chamava Julia.

Pela amor de Deus,é o Harry!Porque ele se lembra de mim,bem,eu lembro de como ele era engraçadinho quando pequeno e também fofo,mas é melhor eu não falar nada.

-Hum... okey,você não quis dizer brigadeiro?

-É!Isso mesmo,brigadiero,você sabe fazer?

-Claro,todo mundo sabe.

-Nós não sabemos! –Falou toda a One Direction.

Isso me lembra de uma coisa.

Flashback on.

-Julia,o que você tá fazendo? –Perguntou um pequeno menino de 7 ou 8 anos com um sorriso sapeca no rosto

-Brigadeiro Harry.-Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis esverdeados falou.

-Briegidoro?Que que é isso? –Falou o pequeno garoto fazendo a garota rir.

-Brigadeiro Harry,é uma comida brasileira,é um doce na verdade.

-UHU!Essa agora é a minha comida favorita!

-Mas você nem provou!

-Ah é!

Flashback off

-Juliaaa,Juliaaa!Tá viva? –Falou Niall me acordando do transe.

-Tô,foi ... vamos falar com a Gaby então?

Fomos todos até a sala sem fazer barulho,cheguei atrás da Gaby e virei o copo nela.

-AHHH! –A Gabriela berrou.

De repente, todas as pessoas que dizem se importar... desaparecem. –P!nk

Gente,me desculpem a demora, mas fiquei sem computador por causa das minhas notas baixas ç.ç E para quem não lê as notas finais vou explicar aqui também:

Neste capítulo:

Eu tava pensando... os capítulos estão monótonos de mais,por isso,no próximo capítulo,já vai ter passado alguns meses,okey?E o Harry já vai ter descoberto que a Julia era amiga de infância dele,e desse capítulo em diante começará o ROMANCE!UHU!

6 Meses Depois

-Ei, é hoje que os minos voltam,né? –Gabriela perguntou esperançosa.

-Não sei, hoje é dia 7?

-É! Então é hoje! UHU!Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar.

-Okey...

E lá se foi Gabriela correndo para se arrumar para os meninos, mais especialmente para o Liam, eles podiam ainda não ter nada, mas ela me contou que têm uma queda por ele, que na minha opinião é um grande abismo,Okey voltando ao assunto ,é hoje que os meninos voltam de turnê, e nós estamos com muita saudade, na verdade eles saíram á 3 meses, nós passamos 3 meses juntos, na verdade ficamos tão próximos que viemos morar aqui com eles, no apartamento dos meninos.s Eu com a ajuda deles voltei a ser a "Eu" verdadeira, felizmente.E também eu já AMO AS MÚSICAS DELES... mas fazer o quê,eu acabei vindo morar com eles,e com isso agora amo 1D ,eu sinceramente mudei muito,não sou mais a mesma.

Bem, vou parar de pensar em coisas ruins, deixa eu pensar, o que fazer, já sei vou ver um filme, fui até a cozinha e fiz pipoca e chamei a a TV e fui procurar algo para nós vermos.

-Juh,o que vamos ver? –Perguntou a Gaby descendo as escudas,vestindo uma camiseta xadrez vermelha e preta e uma skinny com sapatilhas,o cabelo dela estava solto.

-Não sei,to procurando,e deixa eu ver... se arrumou assim pro Liam,né?

-Você sabe a resposta. –Ela falou suspirando,já que todo mundo sabe que o Liam têm namorada e as chances dele ficar coma Gaby é pequena.

Fiquei procurando algum DVD para vermos e só encontrei Toy Story,culpa do Liam ¬¬

-JULIA!Entrevista dos meninos!

Fui correndo para a sala saber o que tinha na no sofá e a entrevista começou.

"Lily:Olá meninos,eu sou a Lily,e hoje sou eu quem vai entrevistar vocês.

Os meninos: Oi.

Lily:Bem meninos,a primeira pergunta é de uma fã pelo twitter, além das namoradas de vocês, têm outra pessoa esperando vocês lá?

Harry: Bem, temos duas amigas que moram conosco no apartamento, e podemos dizer que elas são nossas grandes amigas.

Lily: São só amigas?

Niall:Sim.

Lily: E nenhum de vocês têm alguma paixão secreta por alguma delas?

Zayn:Bem o... –o Niall tapou a boca do Zayn.

Niall:Não sem paixões.

Zayn se livrou da mão do Niall.

Zayn:Mas o Harry gosta de uma delas.

Harry:Zayn!"

Peguei o controle e mudei de canal. Eu e Gabriela nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir.

-Nossa, o Zayn bebeu.

-Só pode! –Respondi.

-Então o que vamos ver?

-Acho que só têm a saga Toy Story mesmo, o resto dos DVD's tá no quarto do Harry, mas lá é uma bagunça.

-EBA TOY STORY! –Gabriela gritou com os olhos ama Toy çamos a ver e eu dormi no segundo, já vi tanto esses filmes com o Liam que acho que já gravei todas falas e acabo dormindo, já a Gaby sabe as falas de cor,os movimentos... e ela sempre chora nos filmes.

-OIIE!CHEGAMOS!

-AH! –Gritei e caí do sofá, olhei para a pessoa que havia me acordado com raiva e me deparei com o para abraçar ele.

-Lou! Que saudades!

-Também tava com saudades pequena. –Ele retribuiu o abraço.

-E agente você não abraça né! –Falou Harry rindo e sorrindo.

-Foi mal não vi você todos os meninos.

-Sabia que vocês me acordaram, né?

-Ops. –Niall falou.

-Mas você dormiu como? –Perguntou o Zayn.

-Tava vendo Toy Story com a Gaby e... cadê a Gaby?

-Ela tava aqui?- Louis perguntou.

-Tava, e cadê o Liam?

-Ligando para a Danielle. –Respondeu o Harry.

um minutinho.

Fui até a cozinha e como esperado peguei um papel que havia na geladeira fui até a sala e li o que estava no papel,estava escrito assim:

"Juzinha do meu coração, se lembra do Johny? Ele me convidou para ir á uma sorveteria com ele, e resolvi que era melhor deixar esse papel avisando que acordar uma fera,haha.

Beijos,volto hoje mais tarde."

-O que que é isso? –Perguntou o Niall.

-Nini querido,deixa de se intrometido!

-Coitado dele Juh, ele só perguntou. –Falou o Liam.

-Foi mal "Daddy Direction" –Falou com uma voz de criança e os meninos caíram na risada.

-Mas então,o que têm aí? –Perguntou Zayn se referindo ao papel.

-Ah!A Gabriela saiu com o Johny hoje.

-Ué a Gabriela arrumou um namorado? –Indagou Harry.

-Não,ele é só o irmão do meu professor, ela gosta de outra pessoa, mas eu acho que ele gosta dela.

-Professor? –Perguntou Louis.

-É, eu não ia ficar aqui o dia inteiro né?

-Claro que não... mas toma cuidado,é possível que o seu prfessor seja... –Niall olhou para os lados – Pedófilo.

Eu caí na uns 10 minutos rindo,quando parei de rir limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos e falei.

-Eu acho que é meio impossível, porque ele me contou que tá apaixonado, por quem eu ainda não descobri.

-Seei, mas e quantos anos ele têm. –Liam perguntou.

-20.

-O mesmo que o Louis –Falou Zayn.

-É...

Ficamos em silêncio por pouco tempo.

-GENTE!A Julia tá namorando! –Gritou Zayn.

-Não to não!

Nesse momento o meu celular toca,pego ele e vejo na tela que era o meu professor que tava ligando.

-Quem é? –Perguntou o Niall.

-Intrometido! –Cantarolei e sai correndo até o meu quarto,cheguei lá e tranquei a porta, apertei no botãozinho de atender e falei.

-Oiee.

?

-Eu.

-É o Jonathan.

-Haha eu já sabia,meu celular indica quem tá ligando.

-Haha eu me ão, hoje a aula irá ser diferente, que tal sairmos hoje e irmos jantar em algum lugar para depois tirarmos algumas fotos.

-Claro!Iria ser ótimo.

-Então, será que você pode levar seu violão, daí nós passamos algum tempo assim também.

-Okey, que horas você passa aqui?

-Que tal as 19:00 ?

-Okey, anotado.

-Então até lá.

-Até!

E ele desligou.

Ai meu Pai do Céu, quero ver eu contar que vou sair com o meu professor hoje, os meninos vão pirar.

Destranquei a porta sem fazer barulho e fui até a sala, onde todos os meninos estavam sentados e quietos, que coisa estranha eles fazem mais barulho do qualquer pessoa no mundo,quando eles me viram o Liam,o Harry e o Louis viraram a cara,o Niall pulou em cima de mim e eu caí no chão e o Zayn pegou meu celular.

-Zayn!Me devolve a porr* do celular!AGORA!- Gritei

-Haha, vai sonhando –E ele mostrou a língua.

-Calma Julia, ele só vai ver quem te ligou.

-Olha gente, o papel de parede do celular dela é uma foto dela e de um cara... será que é o "Namoradinho" dela?

-Ele não é meu namorado!Peraí porque vocês se importam tanto?

-Porque, você simplesmente é a nossa irmãzinha! –Niall falou.

-Só porque eu sou alguns meses mais nova que vocês não quer dizer que podem se meter na minha vida pessoal.

-Quer dizer sim!- Falou Zayn. –Peraí achei quem ligou, foi um tal de Jonathan, então esse é o seu professor,né queridinha.

Niall saiu de cima de mim e eu pulei no Zayn e peguei meu celular.

-Ui, raivosa! –Zayn colocou as mãos para o alto e fez uma voz de comecei a rir igual á uma retardada com o Niall.

-Zayn –Respirei fundo –Nunca, nunca mais faça essa me explica, porquê eles tão quietos,principalmente o Boo Bear, ele nunca para.

O Niall deu de ombros e o Zayn falou:

-Não sei pergunta para eles.

Caminhei até a frente do Louis e sentei no colo dele, fazendo com que ele prestasse atenção em mim.

-E então, vai me falar o porque de tá com raiva de mim?

-Eu nunca disse que tava com raiva de você!

-Mas tá me falar ou não?

-Tá,eu falo por mim e pelo Hazza,mas o porquê do Liam estar daquele jeito, eu não sei.

-Então fala!

-É que eu e o Harry estamos com ciúmes,você é de nós 5 e não de um tal de "Jonathan"!

Saí do colo dele e falei.

-Então tudo isso é por causa de uma merd*a de ciúme!

Harry e Louis olharam para mim e afirmaram.

-Ai Meu Deus o que eu faço com vocês!Junta aqui para um abraço em grupo!

Pulei no Harry e no Louis e o Zayn e o Niall vieram também,só faltou o Liam,ele tava brabo por alguma outra coisa,ele tava quieto desde que eu falei da Gaby,dei um sorriso maldoso com o pensamento,nos soltamos do abraço e eu sentei no chão.

-E então Lou,você já ligou para a Eleanor?

-Ainda não! –E lá se foi um Louis desesperado.

-Então... que horas a Gabriela volta? –Finalmente o Liam se pronunciou.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. –Respondi.

E lá se foi o Liam se trancar no quarto.

-Vou pro quarto também –Falou Harry.

-Ótimo,vamos fazer o que meninos? –Falei olhando para os únicos que havia sobrado ali.

-Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou ligar para a Perry. –Falou Zayn.

-Ótimo, liga para a ornitorrinca. –Exclamei, pois ele sabe muito bem como eu odeio a namorada dele.

-Julia! –Niall falou, ele também não gosta dele ,mas mesmo assim me repreende.

Zayn saiu da sala pisando forte.

-Acha que eu devia pedir desculpa?- Perguntei para o Niall.

-Agora não,mas mas tarde com certeza.

-Então Niall, quer comer algo?

-Sim! –Ele quase pulou de felicidade.

-Haha,novidade, então... Nandos?

-Nandos! –E ele puxou minha mão até a garagem onde ligamos para um taxi, não queríamos que ele chamasse muita atenção.

Até chegarmos lá fomos conversando, conversar com o Niall nunca foi difícil, ele foi contando como foi a turnê deles,chegamos lá e sentamos em uma mesa bem no fundo para não sermos reconhecidos.

Do nada aparece uma mulher de uns 19 anos com uma maquiagem que parecia ser de circo,cabelo loiro mal pintada e olhos verdes.

-Olá no que posso ajudá-los? –Ela perguntou olhando diretamente para o Niall e ignorando a minha presença,uma palavra para descrever essa mulher: VULGAR!

-Eu quero... hm,acho que um Flame-Grilled Butterfly Chicken Breast (N:/A: A tradução disso ficou muito estranha por isso fica assim mesmo,né?)

-E para beber? –Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio,ótimo já estou ficando com nojo dela,e o pior é que o Niall nem percebe que ela tá dando em cima dele.

-Um refrigerante qualquer.E você Juh,quer o quê?

-O mesmo que você Nini! –Sorri para ele fazendo com que a atendente quase me matasse.

-Okey trago o lanche de vocês daqui a pouco.

Quando a atendente saiu eu comecei a ter um ataque de riso, e o Niall olhou preocupado para mim, acho que ele achou que eu pirei de vez.

. ê viu como aquele mulher tava dando em cima de você descaradamente.

-Hein? –Niall perguntou confuso.

-Não me diz que você não notou.

-Eu não notei porque ela não fez nada.

Eu estava na cadeira na frente dele então eu me levantei um pouco da cadeira e me inclinei para frente.

-É sério,olha nos meus olhos e diz que você não notou nada!

Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

-Eu não notei nada,porque ele não fez nada!

-Own!Que Irlândezinho mais ingênuo-Falei apertando as bochechas dele.

-Ei! –Ele fez uma cara de brabo de brincadeirinha.

Sentei novamente na minha cadeira.

-Bem, aqui estão os seus... OPS! –A atendente jogou,simplesmente jogou toda a comida na minha blusa branca, que agora estava com uma mancha enorme de suco de colocou uma das mãos em cima da mesa e olhou desafiodaramente para mim.

Eu simplesmente não ia brigar com alguém de tão baixo ní minha carteira,e coloquei em cima da mesa uma quantia de dinheiro suficiente para pagar 2x a nossa comida.

-Vem Niall, vamos para outro lugar, têm um vaca aqui, e ela está me a mão dele e saímos daquele lugar.

-Estressada?Você! Não me diga! –Niall zombou de mim.

Nós já havíamos saído daquele restaurante á algum tempo,eu ainda estava braba,mas por causa disso o Niall havia me pagado uma casquinha n.n

-Se você não fosse tão inocente nada teria acontecido, e agora estou com uma mancha enorme, repito ENORME, na minha blusa branca. –Cruzei os braços.

-O engraçado é que pedimos um refrigerante e ela trouxe suco de uva, o suco que mais mancha. –Ele deu uma risadinha.

Eu levantei indignada.

-Sabe! Se você não fosse TÃO perfeito e lindo ,NADA disso teria acontecido.

-Obrigado eu acho. –E ele sorriu maroto.

-Chato! –Mostrei a língua para ele.

Do nada algo voa no meu colo,olho para baixo e vejo um moletom grande e o moletom que ele estava para pedindo explicações.

-Você não queria cobrir a sua mancha?Usa isso.

Peguei o moletom e coloquei em mim, ficou alguns números maiores que eu mas pelo menoas a mancha havia sumido de vista haha.

-Não existe ninguém mais fofo que você!

Pulei nele e ele ficou com isso.

-Vamos voltar?Daqui a pouco escurece e você não estará em o seu encontro,lembra?

-É mesmo –Coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça preocupada –Mas não é um encontro!

-Já que você têm que se arrumar para o seu não-encontro vamos logo!

Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a parada de taxi mais próxima.

-Chegamos Baby's! –Eu entrei no apartamento junto com o Niall e gritamos.

-Ops,olha lá! –O Niall apontou para o Zayn, ele estava dormindo calmamente no sofá,mas... não por muito para o Niall com um sorriso maléfico.

-Eu não me responsabilizo por danos. – E ele saiu para o quarto dele,nessas horas o bom é ser amiga do Louis e da Gabriela, eles topariam sem nem pensar, mas agora o Gaby está com um amigo e o Lou tá em algum até o meu quarto e peguei maquiagem, fui até ele e fiz umas coisas bem estranhas no rosto dele, agora quando ele acordar vou ter duas coisas para me desculpar, voltei para o meu quarto,tomei meu banho e terminei de me arrumar,por incrível que pareça eu não sou igual á aquelas outras garotas que demoram mil anos para me arrumar, me olhei no espelho e vi as mudanças que os meus amigos me fizeram,antes eu pintava o cabelo de preto e sempre fazia mechas, agora ele está de volta á cor normal, um marrom escuro, parecido com o da Gaby, e antes liso por causa da química, agora ele está nada, tipo em um filme de terror,alguém bate na porta, quer dizer, quase á arrombou.

-JULIA!TÊM ALGUEM NO TELEFONE QUERENDO FALAR CONTIGO!

Foi a voz do Harry que foi ouvida,filosofei né?

-JÁ TÔ INDO! –Berrei também.

Abri a porta e vi o Harry com o telefone na mão, quando ele me viu o queixo dele caiu, e eu corei.

-V-você tá linda.

-Obrigado Harry. –Sorri para ele e peguei o telefone,e como uma mania comecei a andar pela casa.

-Alô! (N/A:Gente aonde eu botar asterisco quer dizer que é em português tá?)

-Oi Juh.*

-Hn... quem é?*

-Sou eu o Guilherme.*

-Mano! O que que aconteceu de tão importante para você me ligar?*

-Eu vou me casar!*

-Como assim?Na última vez que te vi você nem tava namorando, seu filho da puta podia ter me avisado que tava namorando, e eu nem sei quem é ela!Ah, vai tomar no cu Guilherme!*

-Primeiro malcriadinha, eu sou filho da mesma mãe que você e em segundo existe copo para isso e por último, não te contei porque tínhamos decidido deixarmos em segredo por enquanto,mas eu pedi ela em casamento á mais ou menos um mês e ontem ela me avisou que tava grávida, então decidimos nos casar o mais rápido possível.*

-Que eu vou ser tia?*

-Madrinha corrigindo, queremos que você seja a madrinha do nosso filho ou filha, o que você acha?*

-Guilherme eu já falei que eu te amo?*

-Já,m as quero ouvir de novo.*

-Eu te mas quando vai ser o casamento?*

-Daqui á uma semana.*

-Mas já o.o ?*

-Sim, como eu disse queremos que seja o mais rápido possível. *

-Ai ai, tá mas onde vai ser?*

-Em Chesire,onde nos conhecemos.*

-OWN! Vou dar um jeito de ir então.*

-E você tá morando agora com a Gaby e com outros 5 meninos,certo?*

-Sim!*

-Convida eles.*

-Hm... ok.*

-Tchau pequena!*

-Tchau!*

Eu tinha acabado de parar na sala, olhei para o Zayn dormindo com a cara pintada igual á um anjinho,e vi que a minha conversa havia ganhado platé dizer, o Harry,o Niall e o Louis estavam olhando com uma cara meio abobada.

-Que que foi? –Perguntei.

-Tava lançando macumba? –O Louis perguntou.

-Deve ser, olha a cara do Zayn. –Niall falou e fez com que todos rissem.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, a culpa é sua? –Perguntou o Harry.

-Acertou baby! –Fiz a minha pior cara safada,ma logo mudei para uma de anjinho.

-Mas... vocês não vão contar,né?

-Er... pode deixar,não vamos contar. –Louis se pronunciou.

-Niall, agora se acontecer algo nessa casa, a culpa é sua,não é mais dela. –Niall falou.

-Ui ,agora to com medo. –O Louis falou levantando as mãos e falando com uma voz bem fina.

-Ai não precisa ficar com medo amoré! -E Harry abraçou o Louis, o engraçado é que nessa casa o Harry e o Louis ficam fazendo essas ceninhas de Larry Stylinson, então normalmente é engraçado.E nós sempre rimos.

-Mas então, pra quem lançou macumba? –Perguntou Louis com sua voz normal.

-Meu irmão,ele vai se casar e eu vou ser tia O.o

-UAU sei irmão é rápido hein –Harry falou.

-Haha é. Mas então o casamento vai ser em Chesire onde eles se conheceram e ele quer saber se vocês querem ir junto.

-UHU CHESIRE! –Herry berrou, pois era lá que ele nasceu.(N/A:Gente, ele nasceu em Holmes Chapel,mas eu vou escrever Chesire que é mais fácil,ok?)

-Nos topamos,mais tarde nós vemos com os outros meninos –E o Niall sorriu.

DING DONG (N/A: Me desculpe, ontomatópeias nota :0,0)

Deve ser o Jonathan, sorri com isso,olhei para os meninos e eles estavam com caras não muito boas.

Heeey Peoples como vão?Eu vou bem... Mas quero chocolate, pensei que tinha na minha geladeira, mas não era ç.ç Então eu desapontada... EU QUERO CHOCOLATE, e então esse capítulo é dedicado á A little dreamer que me deu a idéia e ainda têm muuuuoito talento e escreve uma fic linda!E também eu não tenho talento para escrever poxa ¬¬

Leiam a fic dela:

. /historia/236724/Tell_Me_A_Lie

O amor só vale á pena... Quando é correspondido com mais amor.

Fui até a porta, ajeitei o vestido, botei um sorriso na cara, abri a porta e me deparei com o meu lindo professor, ele estava com uma camisa social branca e um jeans escuro com um sapato social, sim eu o acho lindo e tals *¬*

images/31800550/521352_234699356649376_846468485_n_ -Professor

-Oi Julia. –Ele falou e deu um daqueles sorrisos sexys haha.

-Oi Professor! –Sorri também e o abracei.

-Você está linda.

Eu corei.

-Aqueles são seus amigos? –ele perguntou apontando para trás de mim onde os meninos estavam.

-Sim, eles voltaram hoje!

-E você já falou para ele o quanto você falou deles para mim?

Eu corei mas ainda e vi que os meninos sorriram.

-Todo mundo já sabia que de um jeito ou de outro ela iria falar de nós. –Falou o Louis, se achando pouco é claro.

-Cala a boca Boo Bear!Vamos Jonathan? –Perguntei e vi que o Jonathan crispou os lábios para prender a risada,ma logo deu um leve aceno com a cabeça dizendo um silencioso "Sim",pegue meu violão que estava do lado da porta e falei:

-Tchau lindinhos! –E fechei a porta.

Pov Liam on:

UGH!Como eu estou me odiando agora, o porquê? Porque simplesmente estou com ciúmes, CÍUMES DE UMA AMIGA e ainda eu tenho namorada!Mas que droga Liam, se mata!Eu realmente não sei o porque de estar com ciúmes, só sei que estou, e eu sei reconhecer ciúmes quando o sinto! Tipo eu e a Gaby somos SÓ amigos, nada de mais, é realmente uma amizade forte, mas na amizade não se sente ciúmes,certo?

-MAS QUE DROGA! –Ouvi alguém gritar de fora do meu quarto,é melhor eu ir lá ver o que é.

Fui até a sala que era o lugar aonde o som tinha vindo.E vi o Louis tentando acalmar o Harry, e o Niall tava comendo chocolate.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu? –Perguntei olhando para o Harry e para o Louis.

Harry olhou para baixo, meio envergonhado e meio raivoso, Louis notou que o Harry não iria falar e resolveu falar.

-É que o Haroldo está com ciúmes da Julia,pois ela acabou de sair com o Jonathan.

Eu estava entendendo o Harry, mas realmente ninguém podia saber, então infelizmente eu não podia consolá-lo. Que droga! De repente o Harry se levanta.

-Já sei! –Ele fala – Eu vou seguir eles!Vou ver se esse professor não vai fazer nada com ela!

E o Harry saiu correndo porta á fora.

-Idiota. –resmungou o Niall.

Louis ficou meio paralisado, pois eu acho que ele ainda estava boiando no assunto.

-Olha, eu vou dormir, to com sono, quando a Gaby voltar diz que eu dei oi. –O Niall falou.

Que droga, agora eu estou pensando na Gaby de novo,porque ela tinha que sair com alguém, justo hoje!

-Eu vou também, e vou levar o Zayn e tentar limpar a cara dele, senão a Juh se ferra. –Louis falou já tentando colocar o Zayn de pé para levar ele para o quarto e limpar a cara dele, eu nem tinha notado que ele estava daquele jeito,mas... Fazer o que, não to ligando para quase nada, o Niall ajudou o Louis e eles levaram o Zayn ainda dormindo para o quarto sentei no sofá para esperar a Gaby, olhei no relógio e ainda era 19h16min,encostei a minha cabeça no sofá e comecei a esperar para a Gaby chegar.

20h00min e nada.

21h00min e eu já estava vendo um filme qualquer na TV.

00h00min Já estava no meu segundo filme,escorei a minha cabeça no sofá e fechei os olhos.

00h12min eu já havia dormido.

...

...

04h30min- Eu ouço um barulho de risadas e abro levemente um dos olhando para a porta até ela abrir, quando ela abriu a Gabriela entrou ali por ela com seus cabelos um pouco bagunçados e com uma roupa a Gabriela estava linda, me deu vontade de pular daquele sofá e agarrar ela ali, mas eu não posso. Depois de ela entrar a minha felicidade acaba, pois logo depois dela entra um garoto, esse aí deve ser o irão do Johny, eu acho. Continuei fingindo dormir eu quero saber o que vai acontecer,eles estão falando algumas coisas baixas que eu não consigo ouvir, mas vi que e Gaby está toda risonha, de repente o garoto coloca os braços na cintura da Gaby, e ela se assusta, ele vai chegando mais perto dela, e ela sussurra algo, novamente, até que ela se estressa e fala.

-PARA JOHNY!

Ele para e olha brabo para ela, ela fala algumas coisas e vi que o garoto chega bem preto dela e sussurra outra coisa e a beija, ela empurra ele assustada.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo!- Ela grita.

O garoto dá de ombros e saí pela porta á batendo com força, Gaby suspira e olha para mim.

-Liam você tá acordado! –Não foi uma pergunta foi uma afirmação.

-Hn, aonde você estava com ele?

-Não te interessa!

-Responde Gabriela, aonde você estava com aquele vadio?

-Liam! Ele têm nome e não é vadio!

-Gabriela, entenda, eu vi o que ele fez com você!

-Tá, ele só me beijou, ele tava bêbado!Só isso.

-ELE TAVA BEBADO?! AONDE É QUE VOCES FORAM?

-AGENTE SÓ FOI EM UMA BOATE!

-VOCÊS NÃO IAM TOMAE SÓ SOREVETE?!

Eu simplesmente gritei muito alto, vi que nessa hora a Gabriela começou a chorar e a soluçar.

-Me desculpa Payne, eu não sabia que você se importava tanto, não sei se você sabe... Mas a vida é minha.

Ela pode não saber, mas aquelas palavras me feriram mais do que 100 facadas, não sei porque ela era só uma grande amiga, na verdade, eu me sinto na obrigação de cuidar dela e limpar suas lágrimas, igual ao o que eu fazia quando começamos a morar juntos, quando ela estava triste e chorava eu limpava as lágrimas dela, mas dessa vez, o motivo dela estar chorando era ... Eu.

Agora ela estava encolhida no chão chorando. Por minha um barulho de escadas e vimos uma cabeleira loira descendo as o Niall.

-Eu ouvi alguns gritos, o que... –Ele olhou para a Gaby chorando, olhou para mim, depois para a Gaby e depois para mim de novo. –Que merda aconteceu aqui?

Ele perguntou assustado.

Ninguém respondeu.A Gabriela ainda chorava, eu ainda estava pasmo e o Niall repente o Niall chega perto da Gaby, sussurra algo em seu ouvido (Que me deixa com ciúmes, que droga!),pega ela no colo, aquele "Colo de princesa" e ele leva ela para cima,eu não sei o que fazer, eu fiz a Gabriela chorar...

Fiz a MINHA Gabriela chorar

Oie gente!tô sem inspiração ç.ç Fazer o que né? Bem se vocês acham que os capítulos estão muiot monótonos me avisem ok? Eu estou achando que está um pouquinho hehe mas mesmo assim vou continuar a postar n.n Bem espero que gostem n.n Nos vemos lá embaixo.

É simples... Você me completa.

Julia Pov on.

Quem poderia imaginar, já são 3 da manhã e nós estamos em uma praia em uma cidade vizinha que eu esqueci o nome, a praia é realmente linda.

/entry/24410056 -praia.

Engraçado como com o Jonathan eu me sinto diferente, nós estávamos na praia á noite, e eu estava descalça, ele estava levando meus saltos, já que eu havia ficado com dor nos pés por causa daqueles sapatos, eu estava fazendo umas poses para ele tirar algumas fotos minhas, ele havia me dado umas roupas de presente, tipo, elas eram perfeitas, era para mim posar para as fotos, foi realmente perfeito, ele disse que foi uma amiga dele que escolheu as roupas e nós rimos porque eu havia falado que ele escolhe muito bem as me entrgeou os saltos e disse:

-Olha lá Julia! –E apontou para o mar.

Eu olhei e senti um flash atrás de mim.

-Ei!

-Haha, vou colocar essa em um porta retrato e guardar no meu ármariuo juntos com todas as outras coisas que eu tenho tua. –Ele falou me fazendo rir.

-Que é? É só um santuário para você! –Ele falou me fazendo rir mais ainda.

-Então o que vamos fazer agora? –Eu perguntei.

-Você já´viu uma fogueira na praia?

-Never.

-Quer ver? Dá para fazer umas fotos lindas.

-Vamos.

-Aqui ó –ele jogou a chave do carro dele. –Pegua lá seu violão.

-Tá!

Fui andando pelos carros procura o dele,já havia avistado o dele, estava chegando mais perto ainda do carro quando avisto o carro do Harry, engraçado, é o mesmo carro do Harry, mas ele não estaria olhando para aquele carro parecido com o do Harry, ouvi um barulho perto do carro do Harry, quer dizer, do carro parecido com o do Harry, peraí, é a mesma placa do carro do Harry!Ah não, ele não fez isso, fui naté o carro do Harry e vi cachinhos do outra lado, fui até ali e vi o Harry agachado tentando se esconder e olhando para mim assustado.

-Harry, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Err... é que eu errei...

-Sem desculpas esfarapadas Harry,me fala a verdade!Por favor!

Ele se levantou.

-Julia,se eu disser a verdade, a nossa amizade pode acabar.

-Harry, é melhor você falar a verdade mesmo, se não, é melhor eu saber a verdade, do que perder a nossa amizade por causa de uma mentira.

-Juh... –ele se aproximou de mim e colocou uma das suas mãos no meu rosto fazendo um carinho gostos fechei os olhos por intuição. –Eu acho que ainda não está na hora, deixa eu contar mais tarde, por favor. –Ele falou com uma voz calma e acolhedora.

-Harry... –eu susurrei.

Senti que ele chegou mais perto.

-Pode ser Julia, por favor.

-Tá Harry, mas por favor, não esconda mais nada de mim, eu não gosto de mentira e você sabe disso.

-Julia, você é perfeita.

Ele novamente chegou mais perto e me deu um selinho, me senti nas nuvens com apenas um selinho, eu fiquei pasma.

-H- Harry. –Eu susurrei com a voz falha

-Esquece isso por enquanto, por favor Julia.

-Tá.

- Agora eu vou embora, os garotos devem estar preocupados.

Ele se virou e deu um passo para ir embora.

-Não! – Eu por impulso segurei a mão dele. –Fica, só um pouquinho.

Ele virou para mim e sorriu. Eu me encantei com aquele sorriso.

Sorriso sqm3qbe/A52m4ssx2/harry_cute_

-Só porque você pediu.

-Obrigado. –Eu o abracei. –Vem, tenho que pegar meu violão.

-Você toca?

-Toco. –Eu sorri de novo, como é fácil sorrir com o Harry por perto.

-Vamos? –Perguntei.

-Quer que eu leve?

-Não precisa.

Fomos andando até a praia de novo, rindo e não estranhou que o Harry estava ali, foi uma noite fantástica, tiramos diversas fotos,toquei violão com o Harry e o Jonathan cantando e eu cantarolando algumas coisas aprendi bastante, vimos uma fogueira na praia, realemente fantástica.

Quando deu mais ou menos umas 4 da manhã resolvemos voltar pois já estava ficando tarde, entramos no carro do Harry e ele comesou a dirigir, rimos um monte relembrando os velhos tempos, Harry liga o rádio e começa a tocar: Let Me Be Myself.

watch?v=RmDYbiyMHvo

Eu comecei a chorar involuntariamente, eu sempre choro ouvindo algumas músicas, o porque? Eu não sei, eu ndificilmente choro por coisas bobas assim,não sei ,mas nesses dias estou mais sensível, deve ser pelas grandes notícias, eu vouser tia, meu irmão vai se casar, eu beijei o Harry, e os meninos a minha cabeça e cantarolei o refrão coma música.

Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you

Ultimamente estou tão cansado de esperar por você

To say that it's okay.

de dizer que não tem problema

Tell me please...

Me diga por favor ...

Would you one time, just let me be myself

Deseja que uma vez eu seja eu mesmo?

So I can shine

para que eu possa brilhar

With my own light.

com a minha própria luz

Let me be myself.

Deixe-me ser ser eu mesmo

Harr cantou comigo, ele sabe que as vezes eu choro por causas de algumas musicas, ele me entende como ningué fundo tentando me acalmar e ele pegou minha mão, foi uma to muito fofo, eu sorri de leve e apertei a mão dele.

-Julia, eu sei que é clichê falar isso, mas eu não sei como falar.

-Fala logo Hazza.

Ele respirou fundo como se criasse coragem para falar allgo.

-É estranho, como você me completa, eu me sinto diferente toda vez que você está comigo, você é a única coisa que eu vejo quando eu te encontro em qualguer lugar, o seu sorriso é maravilhoso, eudesde que te vi, me apaixonei por você,pelas suas qualidades e seus defeito, o jeito que você se entrega a música, também me encanta, Julia... eu gsoto muito de você, mas não quero que isso estrague a nossa amizade, realemente.

Eu fiquei pasma não sabia o que falar, nós estávamso em um farol vermelho, então eu simplesmente apertei mais um pouco mão dele e beijei a bochecha dele escorando a minha cabeça no ombro dele.

-Harry, eu realemnte não sei o qu falar, mas... será que eu posso ter um tempo para pensar nisso? Eu realmente não sei se o que eu sinto sobre você é mais que amizade, pois, você pode estar confundindo uma grande amizade com amor, eu eu posso acabr fazendo isso também, vamos pensar um pouco tá?

Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça, e o resto da viagem se passou em silêncio,um silênco agradável, pois nois dois sabiamso que estávamos pensando sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, quando chegamos em casa, nos despedimos.

-Boa noite Harry até a manhã. –Eu beijei a bochehca dele.

-Boa noite.

E ele me deu um selinho, eu sorri com o selinho e fui para o meu quarto dormir.

Gente eu achei o capítulo muito OOOWWWNTTY mais ficou sem comédia, então me avisem se gostaram ou não, dêem opnião e se quiserem deixem críticas, obrigado aí e boa noite.

Cara... ninguém tá gostando da fic?Não estou recebendo reviews, hehe, mesmo assim não vou parar de postar n.n Mas se você leu e gostou/odiou/ avisa lá em baixo, pode ser um "Gostei" que eu vou fica r bem feliz mesmo assim, eu sinceramente estou gostando de alguns capítulos, não de todos é claro u.u mas estou achando que dá para o gasto né? Hehe, então, nós vemos lá em baixo n.n

Pov Harry on.

Cara... me declarei para a Julia ontem, e bem... não sei se aquilo foi um fora, mas acho que não, pois ela não me rejeitou \o/ Estou tão feliz agora... nossa isso foi meio gay haha,bem eu pelo jeito não consiguo mais dormir, e ainda eram ... bem, eu não sei, o relógio que tinha aqui o Louis quebrou, ele ficou com raiva do despertador e tacou ele na parede, então , não tenho mais relógios aqui,fui até a sala em silencio para não acordar ninguém, quando cheguei la´vi a Julia encolhida em um monte de cobertas comendo chocolate ri com a imagem dela, ela estava vendo algo.

Sentei do lado dela e ela deu um pulo de susto.

-Harry!Não faça mais isso! – E ela me deu um tapinho no passei o braço por trás dela fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse no meu ombro, ela não impediu.

-Tá sem sono? –Perguntei.

-Tô, não consegui voltar o dormir, e bem, já é 11 horas, não sei como o Liam ainda não acordou, ele sempre acorda cedo.

-É... tá vendo o que?

-Marley e eu.É muito triste, eu sempre choro no final.

-É um filme lindo.

Ele acenou de leve com a cabeça, ficamos em silêncio até o final do acabou Julia estava chorando,ela olhou para mim e eu limpei as lágrimas dela.

-Calma pequena. –eu falei. –É só um filme.

Ela se levantou, notei que ela ainda estava de pijama, e eu também.

-Vamos fazer o que agora? –Perguntei.

-Acordar os outros. –E ela deu um sorriso maléfico.

Ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma panela e uma colher de pau.

-Vamos?-Ela me perguntou.

No segundo seguinte ela estava gritando ACORDA pela casa e batendo na panela com a colher de pau.

-Julia sua FDP para com esse barulho. –Louis desceu com a cara amassada, devia ter acabado de acordar com o barulho.

Julia saltitou até a frente dele e bateu de leve com a colher na cabeça dele.

-Olha o palavriado neném. –Ela brincou.

Depois de uns 10 minutos todos menos o liam estavam ali na sala.

-Ué, cadê o Liam? –Perguntei.

Vi que a Gabriela ficou emburada e o Niall também, eu estranhei um pouco mas não falou nada.

-Não sei ,vou lá ver. –Falou o Zayn.

Ele subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do Liam.

-GENTE O LIAM SUMIU! –Ele gritou e desceu as escadas correndo.

-Como assim sumiu? – Lousi perguntou/gritou.

-Sumido ué!

-Vamos procurar ele? –Perguntei.

-Boa idéia, Juh você fica com a Gabriela enquanto nós vamos procurar ele.

Todos já estavam saindo quando tive um idéia, volteie fiquei na frente da JUh.

-E meu beijo de boa sorte?

El riu um pouco e me deu um selinho fazendo todos falarem "HHHHHMMMMMMM"

-Peraí vocês vão de pijama? –Perguntou a Juh.

-É mesmo! –Falamos juntos,trocamos de roupas e fomos á procura do Liam.

Pov Julia on.

-Então, então me conta tudo! –Falei sentando do lado dela no sofá e fazendo uma voz bem irritante.

-Contar o que?

-Ontem, a sua noite com o Johny!

-Ah! Foi legal... –Ela murmurou.

Notei que tinha algo errado com ela.

-Fala.

-O que?

-O que está errado com você.

Ela ficou quieta, pensando se deveria me contar ou não, ela pensou por uns 2 minutos, deu um longo suspiro e me falou.

-Juh, ontem a noite foi realmente legal com o Johny, só que ele acabou me levando para uma boate, lá ele bebeu um pouco de mais, e eu claro não bebi nada, eu nem tenho idade, depois ele me trouxe para casa, ele tentou me beijar mais eu não deixei, daí ele tentou de novo e conseguiu depois ele gritei um pouquinho com ele, e ele foi embora, daí eu vi que o Payne estava acordado e ele gritou comigo, eu fiquei triste e comecei a chorar e depois o Niall me ajudou, ele me perguntou o porquê de eu estar triste mais eu enrolei e não contei que eu gostava do Liam, eu acho que eu fiz certo, né?

-UOU, aconteceu bastante coisa. Bem deixa eu ver por onde começar, em primeiro lugar, você não deveria ter ido á boate com o Johny, você sabia que ele iria beber e então ele poderia ter feito coisas piores com você, se é que você me entende, em segundo, você deveria ter ignorando o Liam, e olha o lado positivo, se ele brigou com você, quer dizer que ele estava com ciúmes, certo?Então isso quer dizer que pelo que eu entendo que ele deve estar começando á gostar de você só que ele não quer admitir, e bem não contar para o Niall foi uma escolha sua então, para mim você fez quase tudo certo Gaby.

Vi que consegui fazer a Gaby sorrir.

-Obrigado Julia, você é uma ótima amiga.

-Não foi nada "Pucky" - sorri marota com o apelido que eu tinha dado para ela quando menor e ela havia odiado o apelido.

-Não me chama assim! –Ela rosnou haha.

Mostrei a língua para ela.

-Idiota! –ela falou. –Mas essa só essa!Eu vou deixar passar, então, e você e o Haroldo?

-Er... Ele disse que gostava de mim e eu disse que queria um tempo para pensar, mas acho que estamos em uma espécie de amizade colorida.

Ela fez uma careta, ela é uma daquelas pessoas super românticas que não gosta de amizade colorida, é tipo: Romance, amizade ou nada. Haha ela é DU MAL!

Give me more love than I've ever had,

Me de mais amor do que eu já tive,

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad,

Faz tudo ficar melhor quando eu estou me sentindo triste,

Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.

Me diz que sou especial até mesmo quando eu sei que não sou.

Uh... meu celular. Atendi, claro hehe.

-Hello Babyy!

-Julia?

-Presente!

-Julia, aconteceu algo sério!Aqui é o Zayn, eu estava passando na frente de um bar... –Bar... meu sangue já gelou ao ouvir essa palavra, eu sei que o Liam só tem um rim funcionando, então ele não pode beber!Espero que ele não tenha bebido, mas essa chance é muito pequena. -... e ele estava desmaiado, o cara do bar nem havia ligado para a ambulância!Ele só disse que o Liam passou a noite bebendo!E bem eu não sei se ele está só desmaiado, acabei de ligar para o hospital e a ambulância já está aqui!Faz um favor para mim, me encontra no hospital perto daquela sorveteria!Avisa os outros meninos!

Eu não tive nem tempo de digerir tudo, pois quando me dei por mim de novo Zayn já havia desligado o telefone, eu realmente estava pasma. Mas não tenho tempo para isso!Tenho que ir para o hospital!

-JUH O QUE ACONTECEU MENINA* (N/A: Novamente asterisco = Português)

-O Liam! –Falei baixinho.

-O que?Encontraram o Liam?Aonde ele tava?Aonde ele tá agora?

-O Zayn encontrou, ele estava em um bar... –Respirei fundo, como doía dizer aquilo-Agora... ele tá no hospital.*

Vi que finas lágrimas começaram á cair do rosto dela, AI MEU DEUS!Como era ruim ver a Gaby chorar.

-Se acalma Gaby, vamos para o hospital.

A Gaby ainda estava chorando quando pegamos um táxi, ainda dentro do táxi mandei uma mensagem para os meninos explicando e pedindo para eles nos encontrarem no hospital. Chegamos lá e a Gabriela ainda não tinha parado de chorar, quando entramos no estabelecimento, tivemos que ficar na sala de espera da emergência, quando encontrei o Zayn ele estava chorando,mesmo que disfarçadamente, eu como boa amiga que sou o abracei, tentando consolá-lo, mas, bem, essa não era a minha função ali, quem sempre consolava e dava conselhos era o Liam ou a Gaby, mas... eles infelizmente não podem fazer isso no momento.

-J-Julia, quando eu vi o Liam ali, caído no chão, eu me desesperei, pensei que ele tinha... nos deixado, eu não consigo imaginar o que seria de nós sem ele, liguei para o hospital e eles demoraram a chegar, quando eu expliquei melhor eles se desesperaram, pois descobriram que o Liam só têm um rim funcionando, eu me esqueci de contar essa merda de detalhe!Julia me ajuda eu não sei o que fazer! –Ele falou puxando os cabelos como se ele fosse os arrancar.

-Calma Zayn vai ficar tudo bem!

-Calmos meninos vai ficar tudo bem! –Ótimo, agora a minha frase vai virar famosa é?Olhei para trás com uma grande vontade de matar a pessoa que falou isso, mas aconteceu o contrario quando me virei, eu vi o Louis tentando acalmar o Niall que chorava muito e o Harry que estava gritando com um fotografo, quando ele me viu, me lançou um olhar de "Me ajuda!", não tive como não ajudar, fiz o Zayn se sentar e disse que iria até algum lugar pegar água e açúcar para ele se acalmar. Mas quando ele se sentou fui até o Harry que ainda gritava com um paparazzi maldito.

-OLHA É MELHOR VOCÊ SAIR LOGO DAQUI, NENHUM DE NÓS VAI FALAR MERDA ALGUMA, TÁ?NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS COM TEMPO E SE VOCÊ NÃO NOTOU ESTAMOS EM UM HOSPITAL EM UM LUGA PÚBLICO, ENTÃO HOJE, PELO MENOS HOJE NÃO SE META NA VIDA DE NENHUM DE NÓS!

Nossa, o Harry está me assustando.

-Harry se acalma! –Falei.

-ME ACALMAR?COMO O LIAM TÁ AQUI!NA EMERGENCIA!NÃO ME PESSA PARA FICAR CALMO!UM DOS MEUS MELHOR AMIGOS ESTÁ NA EMERGENCIA!

Eu suspirei cansada. Os olhos do Harry estavam um pouco vermelhos, ele estava chorando.

-Harry.

Pronto, não me agüentei, eu o abracei, reconfortando-o.

Ele começou a chorar tanto que até soluçava no meu ombro, o engraçado que ali estava eu, uma baixinha comparada ao gigante do Harry, ele chorando no meu ombro, e eu simplesmente segurando lágrimas, senti meu nariz arder, como eu odeio essa sensação. Novamente fiz a mesma coisa com o Zayn e pedi para o Lou ficar ali cuidando deles, por incrível que pareça, os dois mais bobos do grupo,estão sérios, cuidando de seus amigos, pelo menos por isso eu me sinto um pouco até a cantina mais próxima e pedi água com açúcar, a atendente me olhou super estranho mais fez o que eu pedi, ela me deu uma jarra com água e açúcar e alguns copos n.n Vai ver isso deixa eles mais até a frente do hospital e muitas pessoas tentaram tirar fotos de mim,AH DROGA!Aqueles paparazzi que estava com o Harry deve ter tirado fotos nossas!Eu entrei correndo no hospital. Deve ser horrível ser famoso, esses paparazzis de uma figa devem incomodar,os meninos ainda estavam na mesma, só que o Niall estava um pouco mais calmo.

-Juh!Que bom que você chegou!Eu to pirando! – O Louis falou para mim.

-Calma, mas me ajuda aqui, é água com açúcar, ajuda á acalmar, hehe eu acho!

Ele me ajudou a distribuir os copinhos e á dar água com açúcar para eles, deu certo, eles pareciam um pouco mais calmos, mas isso não muda o fato de o Liam estar aqui.

-Juh, aonde você conseguiu essa água?- Lou me perguntou.

-Em uma cantina qualquer por aí.

Ele me olhou engraçado.

-E você foi de pijama?

É mesmo eu e a Gaby estamos de pijama. Nossa eu quase ri com essa, QUASE.

-Podia ter me avisado antes, né bobo? –Dei um tapinha de leve no ombro dele.

-Pensei que você sabia!

O clima já não estava mais tão tenso entre nós, mas para piorar tudo como sempre, aparece o médico que está cuidando do Liam.

-Os responsáveis por Liam Payne, por favor. –O médico falou com uma voz grossa que assusta.

Eu e Louis nos olhamos e andamos até o médico.

-Somos nós. –Louis falou sério.

O médico olhou para nós por cima dos óculos como se nós fossemos doidos.

-Os pais ainda não sabem do ocorrido, por isso somos nós. –Tentei explicar, mas a minha voz saiu meio falha, pois eu estou realmente desesperada.

-Então... sinto em lhes dizer, mas o Senhor Payne está em coma alcoólico, por sorte ele não faleceu, conseguimos fazer com que grande parte do álcool desaparecesse mais mesmo assim ele não acordou realmente como médico eu não gosto de dar notícias ruins, mas, o senhor Payne pode não acordar mais, não temos previsão de quanto tempo ele ficará assim. Nós desculpe.

E ele foi embora, deixando eu e o Louis parados pasmos com a notícia, eu prometi para mim mesma que não iria chorar, mas foi impossível, meus joelhos cederam e eu não agüentei caí no chão e comecei a chorar silenciosamente, me encolhi, um dos meus melhores amigos havia entrado em coma.

Louis se abaixou e me abraçou.

-Calma Julia, vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu mal o ouvi, eu até soluçava. Não acredito que isso aconteceu, já perdi meus pais, não quero perder um melhor amigo também.

-Calma Julia, vai ficar tudo bem.

Louis repetiu aquela frase, e tentei manter ela na minha cabeça. Esse será o meu mantra pessoal,eu tenho que ser forte, porque como em uma música: Big Girls Don't Cry , engoli o choro e me levantei aos fundo e fui até os meninos e a Gaby e todos me olhavam com expectativa, como se eu fosse falar: Está tudo bem, o Liam está bem e hoje mesmo voltaremos para infelizmente essa não é a verdade, eu não posso mentir assim para eles,Louis ficou do meu lado enquanto eu contava o que havia acontecido,ele segurou minha mão, me dando forças, quando terminei de falar todos estavam pena da Gaby, o irmão mais velho dela já está em coma, agora o cara que ela gosta também, e o pior , ele ficou em coma enquanto eles estavam infelizmente, essa é a verdade.

Liam está em coma e pode nunca mais voltar á abrir os olhos.

Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior  
maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível. -Murphy

5 Dias depois...

Não acredito, já havia se passado 5 dias depois do acidento, nós todos havíamos tentado não entrar em contato com as redes sócias, pois já havia se espalhado o acidente, os meninos não haviam saído de casa nesses cinco dias, eu e a Gabriela tentávamos ao máximo ajudar eles, mas, é meio difícil, pois nós também fomos muito afetadas pelo acidente, então... Hoje eu irei para Chesire, têm o casamento do meu irmão, e eu não posso faltar de maneira alguma, então já estava tudo pronto para eu ir para lá, os meninos disseram que iam junto comigo,mas eu recusei, obvio,é melhor para eles ficarem, nem a Gaby vai poder ir, então só vou eu. Desci as escadas com uma roupa ( cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=54713912

() confortável para ficar algumas horas no avião, e com a minha mala já pronta. Quando terminei de descer as escadas, vi todo mundo lá e fiquei emocionada, eu não pude me conter.

-Juh... bem queremos que você vá com uma lembrança nossa, pelo menos. –O Niall falou.

Ele deu um passo para frente e eu vi uma caixinha de veludo preta nas mãos peguei a caixinha e a abri. Dentro tinha um pingente de Directioner.( cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=54714182)

-Sabemos que você não é muito fã da gente, mas pode saber que nós todos consideramos você e a Gaby as nossas fãs número um. –O Zayn falou meio envergonhado.

-A IDEIA FOI DO LOUIS! –Harry gritou.

Nós rimos,a primeira risada naquela casa desde o incidente.

Nós juntamos e nos abraç realmente não sabia quando ia voltar.Não sabia quanto tempo ia ficar com meu irmão, na cidade onde ele e sua noiva se eu conheci o Harry.

-Bem gente, eu amei o presente,obrigado mesmo, mas agora eu tenho que ir meus lindos!Se cuidem. –Falei mandando um beijo para um táxi e cheguei no aeroporto em menos de 5 minutos, sentei naqueles bancos de espera e fiquei olhando para a tela que avisa a chegada e saída dos aviões,quando ouvi um grupo de garotas olhando para mim e dando gritinhos histéricos, esqueci de mencionar, que eu e a Gaby acabamos saindo nos jornais, na internet e na TV, e em revistas de fofoca por causa do hospitale até surgiram boatos que eu e o Hazza estamos namorando, eles ainda não tiveram tempo de desmentir,mas está tudo garota alta e loira e comolhos castanhos veio até mim.

-Oi!Eu sou uma grande fã do One Direction e queria saber se eu posso tirar uma foto com você, eu realmente acho que você e o Harry combinam, já que não posso ser eu, adorei saber que é você. –Ela falou.

-Claro, mas eu e o Hazza não temos ó amigos.

-Han... que pena,mas vou continuar torcendo para vocês!

-Obrigada.

Eu sorri amigavelmente.

Tiramos a foto e depois as amigas dela também tiraram comigo.

-Eu acho que você combina mais com o Louis! –Uma garota loira de olhos esverdeados falou.

-Eu e o ? Acho que é um pouco impossível haha.

-Então é verdade que o Louis gosta de cenouras? –A garota loira de olhos escurosperguntou.

-Ele não gosta ele AMA cenouras, ele é viciado, e têm algumas cenouras de pelúcia no quarto dele, é hilário entrar lá. –Falei sorrindo.

-OWN! –As garotas falaram em grupo.

-J-Julia... será que você poderia dar isso para os meninos? –Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel, bem tímida pelo jeito me perguntou me estendendo uma caixa bem grande cinza, com um laçinho rosa em cima.

-Eu adoraria, mas vai demorar um pouco para eu poder entregar, hoje eu estou indo para Holmes Chapel para o casamento do meu irmão... –Olhei para o painel e vi que o meu vôo já estava na última chamada. –Olha meninas, foi ótimo conhecer vocês mas agora eu tenho que ir mesmo!

-Espera! –A loira falou. –Espera só um pouco, aqui está os nossos telefones e os nossos nomes, qualquer coisa que precisar avisa, ou simplesmente se quiser de companhia para ir ao shopping liga para a gente.

-Ok, obrigado. –Peguei o papel. –Tchau!

Abanei rapidinho fui correndo para a porta de embarque,entrei no avião e sentei naquela poltrona que iria passar as próxima horas,ligue meu celular e fiquei ouvindo músicas até dormir.

Mais tarde.

-Moça... Moça!

-Hein?

-O avião já pousou. –Um rapaz alto de cabelos escuros e olhos igualmente escuros me avisou.

-Peraí... TONY! –Gritei, literalmente pulando nele.( /entry/31627434/via/JMassotti)

-Hã?Quem é?- Ele perguntou confuso.

Larguei ele e fiz bico.

-Não tá me reconhecendo é chato?

-Peraí... JULIA! –Ele falou me repetindo e me abraçando e me tirando do chão.

-Tony... eu... respirar... preciso! –Falei sufocada.

. –Ele me soltou logo coçando a nuca. –Você mudou muito Kitty.

Fiz careta para o antigo apelido.

-É, haha, vamos?- Cheguei mais perto dele e cochichei. –Aquele carinhas ali estão olhando feio para nós.

-Vamos pequena!

Descemos do avião rindo.

Saímos do aeroporto e ele me ofereceu carona até Holmes Chapel eu conversando e rindo até lá.Descobri que ele também havia voltado pelo casamento do meu irmão e me elogiou um monto por eu ter mudado, ele disse que eu fiquei mais sexy, fazendo com que eu tivesse uma crise de riso nada saímos do carro já na minha antiga casa eu como sempre me maravilhei com a vista ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRaLpdjyoinPY1Hrq0EqvNS hb7VnmxETk7KbFs7oNhivUlguiku 6joS-JvS9g) Holmes Chapel realmente é linda!

-Linda, né? –Tony me perguntou.

-Com certeza!

-Então... você está mesmo namorando um daqueles cantores. –Ele perguntou se graça.

-Não!Nós somos só amigos. –Respondi também sem graça. –Vamos entrar? –Mudei de assunto rapidamente.

Ele me ajudou com as malas e eu as deixei no meu quarto.

-Ué cadê o Gui? –Perguntei.

-Não sei. –Ele respondeu, como ele poderia saber ele está na cidade ao mesmo tempo que eu estou?Como eu sou burra!Senti algo no meu bolso vibrar e peguei meu uma mensagem do Guilherme.

" Juh, tive que sair!Desculpe não poder estar em casa!Te vejo na hora do jantar!"

-Haha resolvido Tony, o Gui saiu! –Falei.

-Então... quer fazer algo? –Tony perguntou.

-Claro!

-Han... Julia, você disse que é amiga dos caras daquele banda, eu realmente lamento por um deles, eu ouvi que ele está em coma, deve ser difícil para você. –Ele falou se referindo ao Liam, lembrar dele me fez ficar triste.

-É,é difícil, mas... ele VAI melhorar.

-Têm certeza?

-Tony, eu TENHO CERTEZA, tá?Vamos mudar de assunto por favor?Não estou com clima para falar dele.

-Ah, claro!Vamos á sorveteria então?Mas nós também podemos ficar em casa, se você estiver cansada.

-Que tal... vamos ao mercadinho da esquina, compramos sorvete e depois alugamos uns filmes, e vemos aqui em casa,o que você acha?

-Ótima idéia, só podia ter saído dessa cabecinha nerd. –E ele desarrumou os meus cabelos após falar isso.

Fomos ao mercado e á um filme de comédia, um de aventura, um de terror (Que eu morro de medo e não gosto u.u) e um da Disney, que eu amo.E compramos sorvete de a minha sala e eu fui fazer muito e rimos, relembramos os velhos tempos, e ele admitiu que tinha uma quedinha por mim haha.

-Então, como você podia gostar de mim, Tony!eu pareço uma macaca!

-Ahaaaam e eu sou um lobisomem!Julia você era linda!E agora tá mais ainda!

-Com certeza! –Falei revirando os olhos.

-Aff Juh, você ainda não se acha bonita.

-Eu só enxergo realidade, baby!

-Aff Kitty.

-Haha você nunca vai para de me chamar de Kitty,né?

-Acho que não pequena.

-Chato! –Fiz bico.

-Fofa! –Ele levantou da cadeira e beijou minha bochecha, eu fiz cara de nojo de brincadeira e limpei.

-Ei!

-Nojento!

-Ah é? –ele perguntou e beijou minha bochecha de novo.

-Que nojo! –Eu gritei e saí correndo porta á fora.

Ele foi atrás de mim até o jardim.Lá ele me alcançou e me enchei de beijos na bochehca, sim, nós somos melhores amigos e sempre fazemos essas coisas, por isso muita gente pensa que segurou minha cintura com as duas mãos e deu um longo beijo no meu nariz!

-Eca! –Eu gritei e tentei me soltar, não consegui.

-Hahahaha –Ele ria.

Daí eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante.

-Tony me solta!Eu esqueci a panela no fogo!

-Ops!- Ele falou e me largou.

Cheguei na cozinha e estava tudo cheio de pipoca e elas estavam queimadas, me ajoelhei no chão e gritei um sonoro "NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" o QUE FEZ COM QUE O Tony risse mais ainda.

-Tony!Comida não se desperdiça!Agora limpa isso aqui que foi culpa sua, que eu faço mais pipoca.

Ele fez uma careta e limpou tudo, enquanto eu ria dele e fazia mais pipoca.

O grande erro que uma pessoa ingrata comete é que algum dia ela precisará de você NOVAMENTE!

O Dia do Casamento...

-Juh... Você está linda –Falou o Tony,fazendo com que eu sorrisse ao lembrar do Harry falando essa mesma frase para mim.

-Com certeza. –Falei debochadamente.

-Linda. –Ele falou e me beijou na bochecha.

-Julia, acho que você têm que trocar de roupa. –Ele falou sério.

-Hãn? Porque, esse é o vestido das madrinhas, eu não posso mudar!Você não acha que exagerei? Mas porque eu tenho que trocar?

-Porque você deve estar mais bonita que a noiva! –Ele falou e começou a rir da própria ele voltou ao normal. –É sério, você deve estar mais bonita que ela, mas não troca, eu quero que você continue assim. Linda.

-Aff seu chato! –Dei um tapinha de leve no braço dele, que á propósito estava um terno, nunca imaginei ele de terno. –Mas a Kristen (N/A: A noiva do Guilherme) está linda u.u Eu já vi ela, estava com ela á um tempo atrás, mas tive que voltar aqui para a casa do Tony para me trocar. –Sim eu tinha deixado a minha roupa na casa do Tony que era mais perto da igreja do que a minha, já que eu e ele iríamos a pé.

-Mais ainda continuo achando você mais linda, pequena. Mas então que tal uma foto para gravar o momento?

-Claro! –Eu sorri, ele pegou a sua câmera e falou: - Primeiro uma só sua, faz uma pose bem sexy!Quero guardar no meu quarto haha.

Ele falou e eu para entrar na brincadeira, me virei de lado, coloquei uma mão na cintura, coloquei um dos meus dedos no meu lábio inferior e pisquei para ele, ele tirou a foto e falou:

-UAU, que sexy hein gatinha. –Ele falou malicioso.

Eu não me contive caí na risada. Puxei-o para o meu lado e tiramos uma foto juntos. Ele guardou a câmera e fomos juntos para o casamento, ele era o meu par. Ao entrarmos na igreja, o câmera tirou várias fotos nossas, depois de nós nos posicionarmos no lugar onde deveríamos ficar a noiva entrou, deixando todos, menos o meu irmão que não podia olhar, de boca aberta literalmente, ele estava linda haha. Quando ela chegou perto do meu irmão e ele a viu, ele literalmente ficou surpreso, mas meu irmão também estava lindo, a cerimônia foi elegante e meio surreal, o tema do casamento era: Liberdade. Um tema bem fofo pela minha opinião, quando a cerimônia acabou, todo mundo foi para o local da festa, que era em uma montanha, eu e Tony pegamos carona com um amigo rindo e conversando como a cerimônia foi perfeita, chegamos e ainda tivemos que subir á pé algumas escadas para chegarmos ao local, e lá estava e Tony entramos e novamente o fotografo pediu para tirarmos uma foto, só que dessa vez em um fundo até o pano que estava ali e eu fiquei de costas para o Tony e ele me abraçou pela cintura deixando as suas mãos em cima da minha barriga onde eu deixei descansarem as minha mãos, o fotografo tirou a foto e disse: PERFEITA! E também disse que mais tarde nos enviará a foto, eu e o Tony acabamos rindo muito, mas fazer o que, nós riamos de tudo n.n Não têm jeito.

-Ei Juh, eu vou ali pegar algo para tomar, quer também?

-Quero sim haha só vê se não coloca veneno!

-Eu não prometo nada! –E ele foi buscar as bebidas rindo, começo a mexer no celular para passar o tempo até que alguém fala comigo.

-Oi?Eu posso sentar na sua mesa?As outras estão todas cheias, posso? –Alguém perguntou e como ainda tinha duas cadeiras sobrando na minha mesa eu acenei de leve com a cabeça, nem vi quem era, a pessoa sentou e ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, até que ele resolve quebrar o silêncio.

-Então, meu nome é Justin, e o seu?

Com essa pergunta eu guardei o meu celular e finalmente resolvi olhar para o cara, mas quando olhei para cima me deparei com o perfeito Justin Bieber, não, eu não sou fã dele, mas desde que ele cortou o cabelo eu o acho lindo, e as novas músicas dele são perfeitas, e as antigas também, mas eu realmente prefiro as novas.

(N/A:Queridas Belieber's, não me matem, nem me esquartejem, mas é que eu não sou fã dele, mas ele é um gato u.u Então, por favor, eu o respeito e nem o xinguei ok? Mas com certeza ele é lindo *¬*)

-Oi, eu sou a Julia, a irmã do Guilherme, mas pode me chamar de Juh, mas peraí, você não é o Justin Bieber?

Ele riu um pouco.

-Sou.

-OMG eu estou conhecendo o Justin Bieber!Ah! –Eu fiz um escândalo de mentirinha e rindo depois.

-Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Nossa está me expulsando? –Justin Bieber levantou as mãos e falando como se me repreendesse, de brincadeira é claro.

-Não!Só estou perguntando! –Falei.

-Ah tá!É que eu conheço o Guilherme, daí ele me convidou haha, mas então, pelo jeito você não é belieber, né?

-É, mas você não gosta das Belieber's ?

-Não!Eu as amo, só que ás vezes é legal conversar com alguém que não pira enquanto eu falo com ela. –Ele deu um meio sorriso , que me fez esquecer de como respirar.

-Haha é aquela velha história de cantor e fãs, estou acostumada.

-Você é famosa? –Ele perguntou confuso.

-Não!Mas é que...

-Ela mora com famosos, a One Direction - Tony apareceu atrás de mim, me interrompendo e completando a minha frase.

-Tony!Trouxe a minha bebida?

-Trouxe preguiçosa, então, não vai me apresentar, é? –Ele perguntou apontando para o Justin.

-Ah, ops –Ri sem graça –Então: Esse é o famosíssimo Justin Bieber!O grandioso! –Falei pulando da cadeira e fingindo estar apresentando um show.

-Prazer - Falou o Justin. –Mas então Juh, como assim você conhece a One Direction?

-Ah... loooonga história!

-Vamos lá, estou com tempo.

Contei tudo, desde os ex da Gaby até a minha vinda para cá, algumas lágrimas caíram quando eu comecei á falar do acidente do Liam.

-Calma Juh não chora. – Justin se levantou um pouco da cadeira e limpou as minhas lágrimas, ele descansou uma das mãos dele no meu rosto e se aproximou um pouco, eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele.

-Big Girl Don't Cry, certo? –Ele cantarolou.

(T:Grandes garotas não choram.)

Eu sorri um é ouvir meu nome .Meu irmão estava fazendo um discurso e eu nem havia notado.

-... Então, desde pequeno eu sempre adorei a minha irmã mais nova Julia, ela pode ser uma peste, mas é a minha peste, eu me lembro do que aprontávamos quando pequenos e dos segredos que só nós dois compartilhávamos, eu lembro que cantávamos juntos, e muitas vezes eu pedia para ela cantar para mim dormir, aquela foi uma das minhas melhores épocas, por isso eu agradeça a minha querida irmã, e peço que ela venha até aqui o palco cantar algo para nós.

WTF? Como assim ele endoidou, eu morro de vergonha de cantar!

-Vai Juh! –E o Tony me empurrou até o pequeno palco. Lá tinha um piano preto, muito bonito, eu o reconheci, ele era o piano da nossa sala de estar haha, pelo menos nele eu estou acostumada a tocar, todos estavam olhando para mim, eu estava envergonhada com certeza, sentei no banquinho do piano e falei no microfone.

-Han... bem, como eu não sabia que ia tocar, eu vou cantar e tocar uma música que eu lembro que o Gui sempre disse que eu cantava bem ela, então, a música é Firework da Katy Perry, espero que gostem.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar as primeiras notas no piano,

Firework

Do you ever feel

Like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

Fogo de Artifício

Você já se sentiu

Como um saco plástico

Flutuando pelo vento

Querendo começar de novo?

Do you ever feel,

Feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Você já se sentiu,

Com um papel bem fino

Como um castelo de cartas

A um sopro de desmoronar?

Do you ever feel

Already buried deep

Six feet under screams

But no one seems to hear a thing

Você já se sentiu

Como se estivesse enterrado ao fundo

Gritando sob seis palmos

Mas ninguém parece ouvir nada?

Do you know that there's

Still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

Você sabe que ainda

Há uma chance para você?

Porque há uma faísca em você

You just gotta

Ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the 4th of July

Você só tem

Que acendê-la

E deixá-la brilhar

Apenas domine a noite

Como no dia da independência

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!"

Porque, baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu "Ah, ah!"

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"

Baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe"

You don't have to feel

Like a wasted space

You're original,

Cannot be replaced

Você não tem que se sentir

Como um desperdício de espaço

Você é original,

Não pode ser substituído

If you only knew

What the future holds

After a hurricane

Comes a rainbow

Se você soubesse

O que o futuro guarda

Depois de um furacão

Vem um arco-íris.

Maybe a reason why

All the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads

You to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt,

Your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

Talvez a razão pela qual

Todas as portas estejam fechadas

É que você possa abrir uma que te leve

Para a estrada perfeita

Como um relâmpago,

Seu coração vai brilhar

E quando chegar a hora, você saberá

You just gotta

Ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the 4th of July

Você só tem que

Acender a luz

E deixá-la brilhar

Apenas domine a noite

Como o dia da independência

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!"

Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu "Ah, ah!"

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"

Baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

Boom, boom, boom

Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua

Sempre esteve dentro de você, você, você

E agora é hora de deixá-lo sair

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!"

Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu \"Ah, ah!\"

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"

Baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua

Boom, boom, boom

Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua

Terminei de cantar e todos ficaram quietos, será que ninguém gostou?Será que cantei muito mal? Levantei-me do banquinho do piano e pensei: Isso Julia, passou vergonha na frente de todo mundo, senti meus olhos marejarem, foi quando começou um enxame de palmas, todos aplaudiram, alguns assobiaram e ouvi o Tony gritar: UI!QUE SEXY! E vi também o Justin rir, desci do palco abracei o meu irmão e fui correndo até onde o Tony e o Justin estavam.

Um Dia Ainda Te Terei Aqui e Vou Poder Dizer "Eu Sabia Que Esperar Valeria a Pena"

Pov Gaby on:

A Julia foi para Holmes Chapel á dois dias. Pelo que eu sei o casamento já aconteceu, mas a Julia ainda não fez contato para sabermos melhor,ou quando ela irá estou no meu quarto ouvindo Secrets do One Reblic.Dá vontade de chorar com essa música,eu não falei com ninguém nesses 2 dias, não acredito que os meninos possam me ajudar, acho que só a Julia poderia... mas ela está fora, e não quero acabar com a felicidade dela ligando para ela e chamando ela para me ajudar, só porque eu não consigo cuidar dos meus problemas sozinha, meu estômago roncou, mas eu não ia comer, parece que eu não tenho forças para me levantar dessa cama, eu poderia dormir e só acordar quando o Liam acordasse, seria tudo mais fácil, mais justo... Mas a vida não é justa, nunca foi, e bem eu realmente tinha pensado que nunca mais sofreria com essa doença, o coma, bem eu realmente não sei se é uma doença, mas eu não me importo, prefiro pensar que é uma doença, pois a maioria das doenças passavam,essa só demora um pouquinho mais para passar, bem ... Contando que o meu irmão está nela desde os meus 10 anos, e agora tenho 17, quer dizer que ele já está nela á 7 anos e vai fazer 8,pois esse ano eu faço 18.A música continuava tocando,ouvi três batidas na porta e fingi que não escutei, vi a maçaneta se movendo, me virei de lado e fingi dormir, não sei quem era, pois logicamente eu estava de olhos fechados, a pessoa misteriosa me cobriu e me beijou na testa de leve, saiu á passos silenciosos e fechou a porta com ouvi que ele já estava longe,eu abri meus olhos e fiz esforço para ficar sentada na cama, mal consegui, eu não havia saído dessa cama á dois dias , então eu não comi, passei a mão no rosto lentamente, tentando criar forças para levantar, meu rosto estava molhado, eu havia chorado, mas eu nem havia notado, deve ser porque eu me acostumei tanto á chorar que nem noto mais quando faço deitei novamente, fechei os olhos e clareei os meus pensamentos,lembrei do rosto do Liam sorrindo e contando piadas, repreendendo os meninos, lembro da face dele quando brigamos,continuei lembrando dele por um tempo, depois os meus pensamentos do Liam deram lugar para memórias borradas do meu irmão, de algumas brigas nossas, da vez que eu caí da árvore e que ele me pegou nos braços e me levou para um hospital,e eu só havia ralado o joelho, ele sempre foi o meu irmão mais velho protetor, não importa o quanto ele fosse irritante ás vezes, eu sempre o amaria.

watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o

-Gaby... Gaby acorda, por favor. –Alguém falou, enquanto me mexia delicadamente.

-Han... –Resmunguei, para a pessoa parar de me mexer.

A pessoa parou.

-Gaby, eu trouxe o seu jantar, por favor, come.

Era o Niall, eu sabia disso, pois sempre que estava nas horas das refeições, ele vinha até o meu quarto e pedia para mim comer algo, eu recusava usando a desculpa que eu já tinha comido ou que comeria mais tarde, ele não acreditava, mas me deixava sozinha novamente, ás vezes eu pedia silenciosamente que ele ficasse e me fizesse companhia mas ele nunca ficava.

-Niall... eu não estou com fome. –Resmunguei.

Ele deu um suspiro pesado.

-Gabriela... Come, por favor.

Eu abri meus olhos e me virei para ele ainda deitada.

-Niall, eu como mais tarde.

-Gabriela, você já está usando essa desculpa á dois dias, e eu nunca creditei, você não come á dois dias, se você não comer isso agora, eu vou te levar para um médico.

-Niall... Você não faria isso, né?

Eu novamente me forcei a ficar sentada e olhei nos olhos dele e vi que ele não em silêncio por algum minutos.

-Julia, todos nós estamos sentindo falta do Liam... e eu sei que você também, mas você não pode se trancar aqui, se culpando por algo que você não fez, a culpa não é de ninguém, coma algo por favor, o Liam gostaria que você fizesse isso.

Ele atingiu o meu ponto fraco, lágrimas quentes começaram á rolar pelo meu rosto de um jeito inexplicável, não sei como eu ainda tenho água no meu corpo, chorei muito. Niall me abraçou.

-Gaby... Eu não sou a Juh, muito menos o Liam, mas por favor me conte o que está te deixando assim!

-Niall, você não entenderia...

-Eu entenderia sim Gaby!Eu sou seu amigo lembra?Conte-me, por favor.

Respirei fundo, uma mania minha.

-Okey Nini, é que bem... Eu amo o Liam, não como amigo, mais do que isso, muito mais, eu sou a culpada de ele ter ido lá, eu briguei com ele, como você mesmo viu, eu fui a uma balada com o Johny e ele me viu chegando, o Johny tava bêbado e me beijou contra a minha vontade, não sei porque mas o Liam não gostou, podia até ser sido ciúmes, mas ele têm, namorada e ele mesmo disse que ela é a coisa mais importante do universo para ele, então eu não tenho chances Niall!Eu o amo e faria de tudo para esquecê-lo!

Niall ficou quieto por alguns instantes pensando em algo.

-Gaby... você faria QUALQUER coisa para esquecer ele?

-Faria Niall, eu faria qualquer coisa, eu te juro!

-Então... você confia em mim?

-Claro que sim!

-Eu tenho uma idéia, talvez você á ache besta, mas acho que vai nós ajudar.

-Nos?

-Sim... Gaby você é a única que vai saber disso, mas durante a turnê, eu conheci uma garota ela era fantástica, eu á amava, igual á como você ama o Liam, nós começamos á namorar escondidos, para que os paparazzi não nos incomodassem, quando faltava um dia para acabar a turnê, eu a vi aos beijos com um cara mais velho, eu gritei com ela, e ela me disse que eu nunca na vida dela fui importante para ela, eu fui só um brinquedo e tals, e que nunca havia gostado de mim, eu sei que isso é estranho mais é verdade, e eu igualmente á você, faria qualquer coisa para me esquecer dela.

Eu estava confusa, eu não sei o porquê de ele ter me dito tudo isso. Só notei o que ele pretendia quando ele chegou mais perto de mim e me beijou, no começo era só um selinho, até que ele chegou mais perto (Se possível) e colocou uma de suas mãos fortes na minha cintura e eu rondei meus braços no seu pescoço, com uma das mãos desarrumando o cabelo dele, nossas línguas entraram em uma batalha e eu me senti fora do normal, até nos separarmos com pequenos selinhos, já que como somos seres humanos temos que respirar, eu ainda agarrada á ele,deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrei para ele: "Obrigado Niall" ele me apertou em um abraço como resposta, depois ele me fez comer a sopa que ele disse que foi o Harry que fez, por isso estava muito boa,depois de eu terminar a sopa ele foi até a cozinha me trazer mais, eu já estava melhor fui até o banheiro tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa mais decente do que o meu pijama, tomei meu banho quente calmamente e coloquei um roupa, voltei e vi o Niall com a sopa nas mãos e com um sorrisinho tímido.

.

cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=55776408

-Você é um ser muito fofo Nialler u.u –Eu falei e apertei as bochechas dele.

Eu comi a sopa com ele me olhando.

-A sopa está boa? –Ele perguntou.

-A-hã, quer provar?

-Quero.

E então ele me beijou tímido e novamente foi uma das melhores experiências que eu já tive.

-Tá boa. –E novamente ele sorriu fofo.

-Lindo!

Deixei a sopa de lado e beijei ele.

Depois de eu terminar a sopa começamos a ver TV na sala enquanto trocávamos carícias, e pelo jeito os meninos nem perguntaram, eles simplesmente parecia ter lido a nossa mente e ficaram ali vendo TV conosco.

Só toma também sei esquecer, também sei ignorar e também sei machucar.

Julia Pov.

Eu acordei com um feixe de luz nos meus olhos, droga de sol!Como eu me esqueci de fechar as cortinas do meu quarto, droga!Passei as minhas mãos no rosto tentando me acordar um pouco, joguei a coberta para os meus pés e me espreguicei tateei a cômoda á procura do meu celular, o desbloqueei e tive que piscar algumas vezes até me acostumar com aquela luzinha, vi o meu plano de fundo que era uma foto minha com os meninos e com a Gaby, nós estávamos no Nandos e todos estávamos fazendo caretas, vi que tinha uma mensagem abri ela e vi que era da Gaby e estava escrito simplesmente: "Precisamos conversar!" e era de 3 dias atrás, coloquei o meu celular novamente na cômoda e resolvi ligar mais tarde para a já estou á duas semanas aqui e a Gaby vive tentando ligar e mandando mensagens, mas eu ainda não posso ir, estou tão feliz aqui, eu esqueço os meus problemas, e o Tony e o Justin estão "acampando aqui em casa" haha eles estão nos quartos de hospedes, mas ontem vimos um filme e eles dormiram em colchões no chão do meu quarto, falando nisso tenho que acordá levantei de cama e me desviei do colchão do Tony e do Justin e falei:

-MENINOS ACORDEM SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS!

Na verdade eu gritei, mas mesmo assim... Bem o importante foi que eles acordaram. O Tony se levantou com uma cara de poucos amigos e o Justin levantou radiante como sempre, até hoje nessas duas semanas que estou aqui nunca vi o Justin de mau humor ou feio, coisa estranha, ele não parece ser um ser humano.

-Bom dia Juh!Oi Tony! –Justin falou e logo depois sorriu.

-Hn... Juh vamos fazer o que hoje? –Perguntou Tony.

-Em primeiro lugar, Tony melhora essa cara menino!E em seguida, hoje nós vamos acampar literalmente, não do jeito que vocês estão fazendo aqui em casa. -Falei e revirei os olhos.

-Ui!Me senti ofendido! –Tony falou levantando as mãos e os ombros, fazendo com que eu e o Justin ríssemos.

-Não era para ter se sentido ofendido bebê! –Apertei as bochechas do Tony de brincadeirinha.

-Ei! –Tony falou protegendo suas bochechas!

-Ok, ok chega de brincar bebês, agora fora do meu quarto!Vão se arrumar e levem roupas extras!E traje de banho queridinhos!Xô, xô quero tomar banho! –Falei os expulsando.

-Não quer ajuda? –Tony perguntou.

Em menos de 2 segundos uma meia voou na cabeça do Tony, foi a primeira coisa que eu achei.

-Isso foi um não? –Tony perguntou

-SAI SEU IDIOTA! –Eu berrei cerrando os punhos.

-Juh foi só uma brincadeira! –Justin falou com um pouco de medo, um pouco depois outra meia voou disso os dois deram o fora do meu até o banheiro, tirei minhas roupas tomei meu banho relaxante, e coloquei minha roupa junto com uma mochila com coisas necessária e o meu violã as escadas e vi os meninos sentados no sofá conversando!

-Cheguei minha POTATOS LINDAS! –Gritei.

-Oi! –O Tony veio e foi me abraçar e eu escapei do abraço e me abracei com o Justin.

-Justin seu lindo! –Falei abraçada ao Justin.

Ele me abraçou e falou.

-Eu sei Juh, eu sei hahahah –Ele falou e riu fazendo todos rirmos.

-Solta ela!Ela é minha! –Tony falou me pegando em um colo de "princesa".

-Ah!Me solta!Justin Socorro!Me salva! –Falei me esperneando.

Tony me levou até o jardim da casa e Justin foi atrás rindo muito com meu violão. O Tony era alto e forte, por isso eu não tinha chances.

-Diz que me ama que eu te solto. –Tony falou.

-Nãoooooooooooooooo! –Berrei.

-Fala! –Ele rosnou de brincadeira.

-Não!Justin me ajudaaa!

-Agora vai ter que falar que eu sou o cara mais lindo e mais sexy do mundo!

-AH!Eu vou perder a fala se falar isso!

-É mesmo? –ele ameaçou me soltar fazendo com que eu gritasse.

-Ok!Você venceu!Você é o cara mais gato e sexy do mundo! –Falei rápido e ele me soltou, quando ele me soltou eu corri para o Justin e falei.

-Mas o Justin é mais!Hahhahaha!

Tony voltou á correr atrás de mim e eu fugi. Nós chegamos correndo até o parque e voltamos até em casa. Isso durou uns 20 minutos.

-Tony - Arfei. –Trégua! – Arfei de novo - Por favor!

-Ok.

Entramos no carro, Tony foi dirigindo e o Justin foi no banco de carona e eu fui atrás.

-Porque eu tenho que vir aqui atrás?

-Porque você é a mais nova. –Justin falou rindo.

Fiz bico e cruzei os braços, e fui assim aos primeiros 10 minutos da viagem.

1 Hora depois.

Todos saíram do carro e como sempre o Tony deu seu espetáculo. Ele se ajoelhou na terra e a beijou como se nunca tivesse á visto.

-Parabéns Tony agora sim ninguém vai quere te beijar, tá todo cheio de terra. –Falei revirando os olhos. Tony olhou para mim bravo, depois veio correndo me deu um abraço de urso e beijou minha bochecha!

-Ui!Nojento de uma figa!* (N/a: Lembrem-se asterisco é em português!)

Tony me olhou confuso, e o Justin tombou um pouco a cabeça para um lado e me olhou confuso, aquela foi simplesmente a cena mais fofa da minha vida u.u

-Português. –Afirmei.

-Ataaaaaaa. –Tony falou e Justn continuou confuso.

-A língua que eu falo... do BRASIL! –Falei e finalmente Justin pareceu entender.

-Ah é!Você é do Brasil! –E novamente ele sorriu.

-Mas como você descobriu aqui? –Tony perguntou mudando de assunto e se referindo ao lugar que estávamos.

Olhei em volta, me lembrei do dia que meu irmão me trouxe para cá, era um dia muito ruim para mim, eu era bem jovem, sorri com a lembrança, uma lembrança distante, sacudi a cabeça para responder eles.

-Meu irmão me mostrou, e acabou que virou um lugar só nosso.

-E agente pode estar aqui? –Justin perguntou levemente assustado.

-Aqui sim, no meu lugar e do meu irmão, não haha –Ri para deixar um ar meio descontraído na era verdade, aqui onde eles estão, não é o lugar meu e do meu irmão, lá é SÓ NOSSO!

-Então, nós vamos na cachoeira? –Justin perguntou

-Sim e vamos acampar aqui!

-UHU! –Tony gritou.

-Hahaha tolo! –falei e recebi um tapa de leve na cabeça.

-Ai!

-Então o que fazemos agora? –Justin pergutnou.

-Vocês podem... um de vocês pode pegar lenha e o outro montar a barraca, enquanto eu procuro frutas!

-Sim Senhora Senhorita Comandante! –Justin bateu continência junto com Tony.

-Hahaahah Bobos!

Cada um foi para um canto buscar as coisas que cada um ia pegar.

Peguei algumas frutas que encontrei pelo caminho, e nesse momento estava tentando pegar uma maçã que estava no alto da macieira, mas tava difícil, porque eu sou baixinha, graças á quando eu era menor eu cresci muito rápido, e agora... fiquei baixinha, então... todo mundo é mais alto que eu!É pura injustiça!Pulei mais uma vez tentando alcançar a maçã, tentei de novo e nada!Qualé!Tá todo mundo contra mim?Senti mãos na minha cintura e pulei de susto, me virei e vi o Justin rindo de mim.

-Tolo! –Bati no braço dele.

-O que foi?

-Não me assusta mais assim!

-Haha porque?

-Porque eu to mandando! –E mostrei a língua para ele.

-Quer dá língua quer beijo! –ele falou me fazendo corar.

-Haha, eu na verdade só vim aqui pegar aquela maçã para você. –Justin falou.

E ele esticou o braço pegando facilmente a maçã ,ok,Justin 1 000 x -50 Julia.

Ele me estendeu a fruta e eu á peguei, e á coloquei na cesta.

-Bem, e quanto ao beijo... –Justin falou se aproximando, senti meu coração bater mais rápido e nossas respirações se misturarem, pensei em virar minha cabeça para ao lado, mas olhando para aqueles olhos... eu não consegui resistir...

To Be Continued!

A vida é simples. Complicada sou eu.

Pov Gaby.

Acordei de um pesadelo suando frio e chorando, olhei para os lados, e tudo estava escuro, eu não enxergava nada. Cadê a luz quando é necessário?

"Você o matou! A culpa foi sua!"

A voz voltou a ecoar na minha cabeça, cobri as minhas orelhas com as mãos e sacudi a cabeça tentando tirar aquela voz da minha cabeça. Minha visão estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas.

"A CULAP FOI SUA! NINGUEM NUNA GOSTOU DE VOCÊ!"

-Nãooo, a culpa não é minha! –Eu gritei baixinho (N/a: Se é que isso é possível.), me levantei da cama, tentando chegar ao banheiro para lavar meu rosto, mas quando coloquei os meus pés no chão, a voz voltou.

"SUA IDIOTA! VOCÊ O MATOU!"

-Não foi minha culpa! –Sussurrei e voltei á chorar desabando no chão, eu soluçava de tanto chorar, a culpa não foi minha!Eu não matei ele!Ouvi alguém bater na porta de leve, talvez seja ela!Arrumei forças e me levantei do chão, corri até a porta e á tranquei, alguém forçou a maçaneta, e meu coração começou a bater mais forte, me encostei na porta e escorreguei até o chão, me encolhi e senti minha face ficar molhada, a maçaneta foi forçada de cabeça começou á girar, vi a minha janela aberta e tive uma idéia, me levantei com meus joelhos fraquejando e fui até a janela,olhei para a rua, movimentada, mesmo á essa hora, devia ser de madrugada, fechei os olhos e senti a leve brisa de Londres, esfriar o meu repente, ouço a porta se abrir, não consigo diferenciar nada de nada, meu quarto estava escuro, mas com a luz do corredor só consigo ver a silhueta da pessoa, com certeza era a silueta de um homem, tentei dar um passo para trás, mas fui impedida, pela parede abaixo da janela.O home deu um passo á frente e eu arregalei os olhos de medo.

-S-Sai!Eu vou me jogar!Vai embora! –Ameacei.

-Gabriela, se acalma. –Ouvi uma voz calma.

-N-Não!Se afasta! –eu gritei e o homem deu mais um passo á frente, meu coração já estava á mil, e minhas pernas estavam bambas, e minha mente me mandava fugir.

-Gaby!Sou eu, o Niall.

Quando ele falou isso, lembrei da voz do Niall e notei que eram iguais, em menos de 10 segundos eu já havia corrido até o Niall e o abraçado.

-Niall me desculpe!Me desculpe! –Olhei para os olhos azuis dele e falei - Niall eu to com medo!

Niall me deu um forte abraço e eu finalmente me senti reconfortada.

-Calma Gaby, vai ficar tudo bem.

Me soltei do abraço dele, e senti um vazio em mim.

-Têm certeza?

-Tenho Gaby.

E Niall foi se aproximando lentamente, fechei meus olhos, e esperei os lábios do Niall nos meus, o que não demorou em acontecer. Não foi um beijo feroz ou selvagem, foi um beijo calmo, onde eu me senti nós dois perdemos o fôlego, nos olhamos novamente e o Niall sorriu para mim, fazendo com que eu sorrise de volta, depois disso, Niall pegou minha mão e nos levou para a cama, deitamos lá e eu finalmente dormi sem pesadelos, só mente com o meu Niall deitado comigo.

Dessa vez acordei calma, sem pesadelos... Mas também sem sonhos. Levantei da cama, e senti o chão frio do meu quarto me fazer ter leve arrepios pelo meu corpo, vi que o Niall já havia saído. Andei devagar até o armário e arrumei uma muda de roupas para mim tomar banho, escolhi uma roupa básica, já que ia ficar em até o banheiro liguei o chuveiro com água morna e me despi, coloquei minhas roupas para lavar e entrei debaixo da água, logo eu relaxei e comecei á cantar Why da Avril Lavigne.( watch?v=QILu0-tzS-o)

Why, do you always do this to me?

Por que, você sempre faz isso comigo?

Why, couldn't you just see through me?

Por que, você não pode apenas ver através de mim?

How come, you act like this

Como você pode agir dessa maneira

Like you just don't care at all

Como se você não se importasse totalmente

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?

Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui a única a me apaixonar?

Sorri enquanto cantava. Quando terminei de cantar o primeiro trecho da música, parei, se não eu iria acabar acordando todo mundo na casa haha, saí do Box e me sequei, coloquei a minha roupa ( sem_t%C3%ADtulo_24/set?id=57081674) .Achei um boné que o Niall tinha esquecido ali e coloquei ele,destranquei a porta do banheiro e me toquei que faltava só alguns dias para o aniversário do Liam, isso me entristeceu um pouco, mas balancei a cabeça e afastei esses í do meu quarto e não ouvi barulho algum pela casa, desci as escadas e fui fazer o café da manhã.Depois de mais ou menos meia hora tudo estava pronto, quando eu saí da cozinha para chamar os meninos me deparei com o meu Nini parado na frente da escada, com a cara amassada e o cabelo desarumado, ele não havia me visto, por isso corri até ele e pulei nas costas dele e tapei seus olhos, ele automaticamente me segurou.

-Adivinha quem é! –Falei e soltei uma risadinha.

-Hum... O Zayn!

Saí das costas dele e fiz uma cara emburrada.

-Então é assim é? Tá me traindo com o Zayn é?Isso é preconceito sabia?

-Ai meu Deus, me desculpa Gaby!Eu devia ter falado antes. –Ele fez uma cara de culpado entrando na minha brincadeira.

-E que tal... –Eu cheguei mais perto dele e sussurrei no ouvido dele. –Agente trair o Zaza?

Niall soriu e me beijou, agarando a minha cintura e eu rodeei meus braços entorno do pescoço dele, notei que ele sorriu durante o beijo.

-OPA OPA OPA!QUE AGARAÇÃO É ESSA? –Harry entrou na sala e ficou olhando para agente.

-Querido, é agarração de namorados! –Falei e mostrei a língua para ele.

-Quem dá língua quer beijo! –Harry falou maliciosamente.

-Epa! A MINHA namorada NÃO vai me trair e bem, você na vai trair a Juh, vai?- Niall falou com uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Acho que não. –Harry murmurou.

Dei um tapa na cabeça do Niall e olhei para ele o repreendendo, nesses últimos dias,a Julia não tinha respondido nenhuma mensagem, não havia ligado, enfim, não havia dado sinal de vida, e por isso o Harry acha que ela o está traindo e que nunca vai voltar para fugir com o amante dela. Harry dramático, mas enfim , ninguém fala dela nesses últimos dias por causa dele.

-Gaby... Esse boné não é meu. –Niall falou mudando de assuntou.

-É sim lindinho.

-Haha e quem deixou você usar?

Cheguei pertinho dele e beijei a bochecha dele.

-Você!Agora licença que eu tenho que ir acordar o resto da tropa!

Falei e saí correndo batendo na porta de todos os meninos, acordei todos e fomos tomar café da manhã, Harry continuava abatido, mas tentamos não tocar mais no assunto.

Não julgue minhas escolhas, pois você não sabe os meus motivos.

-Bem, e quanto ao beijo... –Justin falou se aproximando, senti meu coração bater mais rápido e nossas respirações se misturarem, pensei em virar minha cabeça para ao lado, mas olhando para aqueles olhos... eu não consegui resistir...

Continue here...

Mas eu estou com o Harry!Eu não posso o trair assim, e o Justin têm a Selena.

-Justin, para, por favor. –Balbuciei.

-Mas eu quero tanto Julia.

-Justin, eu não posso!E você têm a Selena.

Quando eu falei Selena Justin pareceu acordar de um transe, ele se afastou e sussurrou um.

-Desculpe.

Mas esse "Desculpe" Foi para o nada, depois disso ele deu as costas para mim e saiu andando. Pensei em ir atrás dele, mas não consegui, me sentei no chão e me encolhi, coloque minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos e respirei fundo, eu não posso voltar ainda.

Como eu pude quase trair o Harry!É nos não estamos namorando nem nada, mas ele disse que gosta de mim, e eu acho que sinto o mesmo, eu quase o traí!Julia sua estúpida, como você consegue ser tão idiota?Me levantei e tive um idéia, olhei para os lados e logo me identifiquei, comecei á andar calmamente pelo lugar contrário á onde o Justin tinha ido, fui andando pela estreita trilha que havia por ali, fui passando minhas mãos pelos troncos das árvores e me maravilhando com as cores dos lugares, eu não ia ali á muito tempo, vi uma pequena placa escrita manualmente que eu e meu irmão havíamos feito quando menores, ela dizia: "Cantinho só nosso!Não entre!" Eu lembro que eu havia pedido para o meu irmão fazer essa plaquinha, de brincadeira, mas ele fez, sorri com a lembranç á chegar perto do nosso cantinho ( /entry/1920079/via/screamwithme) era uma cabana simples, que meu irmão e alguns amigos fizeram, algo especial realmente, subi aqueles degraus de madeira e entrei na pequena varanda, a energia daquela cabana vinha de uma casa ali perto, de um dos amigos do meu irmã os amigos do meu irmão tendo ajudado á construir essa cabana, é só minha e do meu irmão. Olhei para a velha cadeira de balanço que havia na varanda, tive vontade de sentar nela, mas rejeitei a idéia, fui até á planta do lado da porta e peguei á chave meio enferrujada que eu e meu irmão escondíamos ali, abri a porta e entrei. A cozinha era pequena e com um ar antigo, continuava do mesmo jeito de sempre, passei pela cozinha empoeirada e fui até a sala/ quarto. Como sempre havia alguns livros pelo local, respirei fundo e senti o leve odor de pinhos que eu tanto amo, encontrei uma foto antiga no chão e á peguei, era uma foto minha, do meu irmão e dos meus pais, no meu aniversário de 6 anos, senti lágrimas nos meus olhos, mordi o lábio com força para espantá-las. Eu lembro que naquela época todos nós éramos felizes, e eu não tinha reais preocupações, virei a foto e vi a data 14/05 , e tinha uma caligrafia conhecida, em cima havia uma frase: "Nunca desista e acredite nos seus sonhos, e enfrente os problemas de cara, nunca fuga deles" .Minha mãe sempre dizia isso para nós, guardei a fotografia no bolso de trás da minha calç até a varanda e sentei na cadeira de balanço, olhei ao meu redor e lembrei o porque de eu amar tanto simplesmente um refugio para mim, e também me encantava, pois ali mudava toda a vegetação, era totalmente diferente da vegetação da cachoeira.

[...]

-Julia onde você tava sua vaca!- Tony gritou e correu até mim e me abraçou me levantando do chão.

-Eu simplesmente me perdi Tony... E vaca é a tua cadela! –Falei batendo de leve nele.

-Hehe –ele coçou a nunca- Então, Juh, o Justin passou aqui á um tempo atrás e disse que tinha que ir embora, o empresário dele ligou, Justin só falou que ia resolver uns problemas.

-Vish, ok então.

-Então... –ele mexeu o pé nervosamente - Juh me desculpe falar isso, mas é que você sabe, eu também não moro aqui e eu tenho que voltar para a faculdade.

-Hãn... –Ok, primeiro o Justin vai, e agora o Tony, ok, o destino quer que eu vá embora mesmo –Tudo bem, eu também tenho que ir, sabe voltar para Londres. –Sorri

-Tudo bem, vamos arrumar as coisas e vamos embora então.

-OK!

Arrumamos as coisas e colocamos no carro, entramos nele e voltamos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

[...]

Arrumei a minha roupa ( cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=54714182 ) e olhei para o Tony, ele também estava meio triste por nos separarmos de novo.

ÚLTIMA CHAMADA PARA O VOO 255 E 133

Uma voz meio robótica falou e eu e Tony nos entreolhamos, então era assim que nos despediríamos talvez nós nunca mais nos vejamos essa era minha maior preocupação.

-Tony... –Balbuciei.

-Não. –Ele falou. –Não fale nada, eu sei que vamos nos separar, mas algum dia com certeza vamos nos ver novamente.

-Mas...

-Shiu.

E ele beijou a minha bochecha. . /tumblr_lfyjqtfHty1qea8a5o1_

-Tchau Julia.

Ele se virou e começou a andar, eu não me agüentei, corri até ele e o abracei apertado ( . /tumblr_lhd3i3WwsA1qc1nrqo1_ )

-Nós vemos logo.

Eu falei enquanto nós abraçávamos.

-Te amo pequena. –Ele falou delicadamente.

-Também te amo. –Falei e sorri, dessa vez foi a minha vez de dar as costas e correr até onde seria o lugar onde faria o chek-in.

Fiz o que deveria ser feito.

Era o que dizia uma voz na minha cabeça, mas realmente eu tinha vontade de largar tudo e ir atrás do meu melhor amigo, morar com ele, viver com ele, era o que planejávamos fazer quando menores, e aposto quem se ele me pedisse não negaria, mas eu não posso fazer, têm os meninos lá em Londres, a Gaby também, não posso simplesmente jogar tudo para o ar e começar de novo, seria bem mais fácil se pudesse. Olhei para trás e só conseguia ver uma mancha se mexendo rapidamente entre as outras pessoas, tinha uma leve esperança de reencontrar o Tony algum dia, mas eu sabia que seria difícil, sorri de leve e virei para frente.

Estava na hora de seguir o meu rumo.

-Eu sinto ciúmes quando alguém te abraça... Por quê? Porque mesmo por alguns segundos, essa pessoa está segurando o meu mundo em seus braços.

Meu avião estava pousando e eu continuava confusa, eu realmente acho que fiz certo, voltar para Londres, olhei para a janela e vi o aeroporto conhecido de Londres,como sempre, a grande movimentação, parecia que ela nunca também não tinha árvores, bem... quase nenhuma, levantei da minha poltrona e peguei a minha mala de mão, saí do avião e fui até e esteira que havia dentro do aeroporto, peguei a minha mala e lembrei que eu tinha que entregar o presente dos meninos, peguei um taxi e falei o endereço para o motorista e não conversamos até eu chegar, eu simplesmente fui vendo a paisagem, saí do taxi e entrei no apartamento, subi as escadas pois eu simplesmente não gosto de lugares apertados, cheguei no nosso apartamento e coloquei a chave na porta, tremi um pouco antes de virar a chave algumas vezes para destrancar a porta, abri a porta um pouquinho e já consegui ouvir os barulhos da casa, alguém assistia TV. Abri mais um pouco a porta e consegui vê cada um deles. Zayn estava na poltrona reclinável vendo TV, Harry estava comendo Tacos com o Louis e ... por mais estranho que pareça Gaby estava meio que enroscada com o Niall vendo Tv.

-I came back Bitches! –Gritei e fiz uma cara safada.

Eles olharam para mim e em alguns segundos eles voaram para cima de mim, fizemos um abraço em grupo.

-Julia você voltou! Porque não avisou!? –Gaby falou.

-Preguiçaaaaaaaaaa –Resmunguei.

-Você. É. Uma. RETARDADA MENTAL! –Gaby gritou.

-Que isso menina? Tá de TPM? Hahahha –Debochei.

-Idiota. –Ela deu um tapa na minha cabeça.

-Ai! –Reclamei colocando as mãos na minha cabeça.

-Epa, epa, epa!Sem brigas!- Zayn falou. –Agora um abraço por favor!

E Zayn me deu um abraço de ele e depois o Niall e o Louis, por último sobrou o Harry, mas eu mau conseguia olhar na cara dele, tipo, eu quase beijei o Justin... NA MAIOR CARA DE PAU!

-Vish... acho melhor deixar o happy casal sozinhos. –Niall falou e todos se retiraram dali.

-Então... –Falei e mexi meu pé tentando não olhar para ele.

-Temos que conversar.

ISSO!A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU NÃO QUERIA OUVIR FOI DITA!PALMAS PARA MIM !

-É...

-Mas não aqui.

Concordei de leve com a cabeça.

Ele pegou minha mão gentilmente e me levou até o quarto dele, lá ele fechou a porta de madeira e olhou para mim, mas eu não olhei param ele.

-Julia... eu realmente tenho que dizer isso, você ficou fora por muito tempo... e eu senti saudades, mas... eu não sei o... Julia! –Ele exclamou.

-Eu.

-Você tá ouvindo o que eu to falando?

-Claro!

Continuei olhando para a parede, neste momento ela era mais interessante.

-Julia foca em mim!

Ele colocou as mãos dos lados do meu rosto e virou minha face para ele.

Eu não consegui me conter, quando olhei nos olhos dele eu vi saudade, tristeza, dor, perda, felicidade, incerteza e muitas outras emoções, mas uma principal foi: Amor.

-Harry, eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa... Eu quase beijei o Justin Bieber.

Harry ficou tenso e seus olhos aumentaram de tamanha, as suas mãos do lado do meu rosto se afrouxaram e eu senti que ele fosse desabar.

-Julia... –Ele murmurou.

cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=58063285

Quantas músicas já não definiram seus sentimentos?

-Julia... –Ele murmurou.

-Me desculpa. –Olhei para o chão.

Eu estava me sentindo culpada, eu acho que ela vai me chamar de vaca, me chamar de vadia e não foi isso que ele fez, ele simplesmente deu um passo para frente e me abraçou, um abraço acolhedor, eu fiquei meio sem graça mais retribui o abraço, senti aquele perfume conhecido que o Harry sempre usava, um cheiro que não há como esquecer, o abracei mais forte, até me tocar o que estava fazendo, me soltei dele e o olhei nos olhos dele.

-Harry, porque você fez isso?

-O que?

-Me abraçar ao invés de me xingar, falar que eu sou uma vadia e...

-Sh... –Ele colocou o seu dedo indicador levemente nos meus lábios, me fazendo calar a boca.

-Você não o beijou, né?- Ele perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça.

-E nós não somos namorados nem nada,certo?

Afirmei.

-Então não há com o que se desculpar.

-Mas Harry...

- "Mas" nada assunto está encerrado. –E ele sorriu mostrando as suas covinhas perfeitas.

sqm3qbe/A52m4ssx2/harry_cute_

Não me agüentei, pulei em cima dele e o apertei forte.

-Você não sabe como eu te adoro! –

-Também te adoro pequena.

Me soltei um pouco dele e nossos rostos ficaram á só alguns centímetros de distancia.

-Você é perfeita.

E ele fez com que a distância desaparece selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo,um beijo de saudade, de algo necessário, foi um beijo no qual eu nunca vou poder esquecer, Harry me puxou pela cintura e nós ficamos mais colados, eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e acariciei seus cachos, e ele fazia um carinho na minha cintura com seu polegar, depois de algum tempo nos soltamos, já que infelizmente os humanos precisam respirar. Sorri para ele e fui dar um passo para trás, mas atrás de mim tinha um tênis jogado o que fez com que eu caísse no chão e levasse o Harry junto, ele caiu por cima de mim e ficamos novamente á alguns centímetros de distancia, e quando íamos nos beijar novamente a porta se abre.

-Harry você sabe onde tá o... –Niall entrou e ficou meio pasmo com a nossa situação, em menos de alguns segundos Niall ficou vermelho igual á um tomate.

-Han... Desculpe. - Niall falou.

-Não é o que você tá pensando! –Disparei empurrando o Harold de cima de mim e me levantando.

-Er... –Niall falou meio desconfiado.

-É verdade Niall! Ela só tropeçou e eu sem querer caí em cima dela! –Harry falou.

-Tá bom... Então...

Niall saiu do quarto do Harry. Exatamente depois de alguns segundos nós dois caímos na risada.

-Eu realmente acho que ele pensou besteira. –Falei.

- Pode crê.

Rimos mais um pouco e caímos na cama dele.

-Então, como foi a viagem? –Harry perguntou.

Virei para ele e tomei fôlego.

-Cara, foi realmente muuuuito legal, a minha cunhada é muito fofa! Sabe eu vi a sua mãe e a sua irmã lá, foi muito legal, eu também encontrei o Tony, sabia que ele não me reconheceu? Foi estranho. –Falei em um só fôlego.

-Que legal n.n

Pulei da cama e falei:

-Vamos descer querido?

-Claro!

-Peraí, a Gaby e o Nini querido estão juntos?

-Vamos supor que sim, eles estão num rolo meio estranho... Mas realmente eu não sei.

-OWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTT TTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYY!ELES SÃO TÃO FOFOS JUNTOS!

-Não grita pequena! –Harry falou rindo.

Dei a língua para ele.

-Quem dá língua quer beijo. –Ele falou maroto.

Lembrei do Justin, dele falando essa mesma frase... Deu um desânimo.

Mostrei a língua para ele de novo e Harry me deu um selinho.

-Bobo! –Falei.

Pov Gaby.

A Julia tinha voltado!UHU! Dancinha da vitória! Agora vou ter alguém para incomodar auahuahua.

-Gaby? –Niall perguntou.

-Hã?

-Ouviu o que eu falei?

-Ahã, claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro.

-Ok, eu repito, mas vê se presta atenção, os meninos vão sair, junto com a Juh e o Harry... Então o que acha de dar uma volta por aí.

-Claro meu bebê.

Falei apertando as bochechas dele.

-Só deixa eu tomar um banho e me arrumar ok?

-Claro linda.

Fui até o meu quarto e me arrumei certinho.

cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=58514498

-Voltei meu príncipe! –Falei me jogando nos braços do meu lindo.

- Então MINHA PRINCESA, quer ir aonde?

-Sei lá, aonde você quer ir?

-Que tal irmos comer algo e depois passear por ai?

-Claro!

Dei um selinho nele e fomos para o carro dele, fomos ao Nando's e sentamos em uma mesa mais ao fundo para não sermos reconhecidos.

O atendente nos atendeu e comemos um peri peri chicken, era engraçado ver como o meu príncipe irlandês comia bastante. Terminamos de pagar e fomos ao London Eye.

/entry/13050479/via/hydey

Lá estava maravilhoso, o engraçado que eu moro em Londres desde os meus 14 anos e nunca vim aqui, era completamente lindo, mas eu estava meio enjoada, então acho melhor não ir lá naquele troço gigante.

-Você quer ir pequena?

-Acho melhor não lindo, estou meio enjoada ahaha.

-Ok, vamos sentar aqui então.

Ele me puxou pela mão e ele sentou no chão e eu sentei no meio das pernas dele (N/a:SEM PENSAR BESTEIRA PESSOAL!É PRA SER FOFO E NÃO MALICIOSO POXA!), e ele rodeou as sua mãos pela minha cintura e entrelaçou suas mãos na minhas na frente da minha barriga, eu joguei um pouco a minha cabeça para trás e descansei minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Conversamos bastante até que do nada ele morde o meu ombro.

-Ei!

-Que foi? Não posso te morder não?

-Não!

-Mas mordidas são sexy's ahahhahahah

Começamos a rir descontroladamente e até á rolar na é que ele fica por cima de mim.

Ele se abaixa um pouco e nós começamos um beijo, passo meus braços entorno do pescoço dele. Até que ouvimos barulhos de flashes e fãs histéricas gritando. Nós esperamos e vemos um grande grupo de fãs gritando e um monte de paparazzis.

"Niall ela é a sua namorada?"

"Ela não gostava do Liam?"

"Ela é uma garota de programa Niall?"

Ouvimos várias perguntas parecidas com essas. E cada vez me senti mais rebaixada. Niall me abraçou tentando me proteger, o que causou somente mais flashes.

-Hey, hey!Espaço! –Ouvimos uma voz grossa passando por os paparrazis e logo notamos que era o Paul.

Paul nos chamou e com a ajuda dele conseguimos passar intactos pelos paparazzis.

Eu só posso falar uma coisa... Lei it Be...

Pov Julia on.

Eu, Harry, Zayn e Louis estávamos indo ao hospital visitar o Liam, agente ia falar com o Liam e com a Gaby, mas decidimos que era melhor não, já que estava meio na cara o sentimento da Gaby pelo Liam, e não queríamos magoar a Gaby, e muito menos o Niall, do mesmo jeito que notamos o amor da Gaby pelo Liam, notamos que o Niall sente algo á mais pela Gaby, ma senão sabemos se é amor.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro do Harry e suspirei, que confusão, Harry abraçou a minha cintura e encostou a cabeça na minha. Só imagino a confusão maior que vai dar quando o Liam acordar, já que ele ainda têm namorada, Danielle... Hugh não gosto dela, mas quem sou eu para falar? Enfim... O Liam têm namorada, mas ele deve estar confuso com seus sentimos pela Gaby, e bem... O Niall tá meio que namorando com a Gaby, e o Niall é o melhor amigo do Liam, e a Gaby gosta do Liam! AH! Muita coisa para a minha cabeça suspirei pesadamente e dei um beijo no pescoço do Harry.

- O que tá te incomodando pequena? –Harry perguntou preocupado.

-Nada não. –Forcei um sorriso.

Ele me deu um selinho e sussurrou.

"Qualquer coisa avisa tá?"

Se eu falasse qualquer coisa de ruim que acontecesse com a minha vida para ele daria problemas, e eu realmente falaria muito mais do que deveria haha

Ninguém falou mais nada até chegarmos lá. Acho que como eu eles ainda não se acostumaram ficar sem o Liam. Entramos no hospital e pela primeira vez estava tudo mais calmo. E por incrivel que apreça era nove da noite, um dos horário mais movimentados daqui. Enfim, entramos lá e fomos falar com uma das atendentes dali. A moça com quem fomos falar era uma garota ruiva bem alta e com olhos cor de esmeralda, facilmente ela poderia ser modelo.

-Olá meninos, como vão? – A atendente falou animada.

-Oi Sophie, vamos e bem e você? –Zayn falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem. Então vieram visitar o amigo?

-Sim. –Zayn falou.

-Vocês sabem que eu não deveria deixar vocês entrarem, mas como sou legal, podem entrar.

Ela nos giou por várias salas até chegarmos á sala do Liam.

-Obrigado. –Sussurrei para ela.

-Olá não vi você! Desculpe pela indelicadeza! Sou Sophie e você?

-Julia. –Forcei outro sorriso.

-Namorada do Harry?

Eu ia responder, mas Harry se intrometeu e falou:

-Sim, ela tava em Holmes Chapel, mas voltou hoje.

-Que bom! Vocês formam um ótimo casal! Espero que o Liam melhore logo, agora eu tenho que ir! Tchau! –E ela deu um beijinho na bochecha de cada um e foi embora. Ela parecia ser bem gentil.

Segurei a mão do Harry e abrimos a porta.

Liam estava lá, como esperado, mas ele parecia mais pálido e tinha várias maquinas conectadas á ele. Tive vontade de chorar, mas me segurei, e apertei mais forte a mão do Harry, entramos todos no recinto e fechamos a porta, lá tinha vários banquinho e cada um sentou em um.

O único barulho que a sala tinha era dos bip's incessantes da maquina que dizia os batimentos cardíacos, eu até queria que aquele bip parasse, mas se o bip parasse significaria que o Liam tinha nos deixado.

Levantei da minha pequena poltrona e fui do lado da cama do Liam, me ajoelhei e coloquei meus braços cruzados e minha cabeça no leito da cama.

-Liam acorda logo, por favor. Nós precisamos de você!

E comecei á chorar baixinho, depois de um tempo Harry se aproximou e ele estava fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

-Calma pequena.

Me levantei do chão e abracei o Harry, notei que o rosto dele estava molhado... Ele também estava chorando.

Ficamos lá por mais ou menos 1 hora e voltamos para casa, lá foi... Normal. Chorei bastante realmente, porque ver o Liam naquele estado e não poder rir com ele, falar com ele ou qualquer coisa... É simplesmente muito triste. Combinamos de não falar para onde tínhamos ido para a Gaby, combinamos que fomos á um restaurante e esperamos na fila, mas nós nos cansamos e voltamos sem comer, já que se nós voltássemos de um restaurante com fomo seria estranho.

Chegamos em casa e pagamos o táxi, saímos e novamente tinha alguns paparazzis, abaixamos a cabeça e passamos por ali tentando não causar alvoroço, entramos no hall e cumprimentamos o portei, o Sr. Phillip, ele é um porteiro bem legal.

Abrimos a porta do nosso apartamento e a Gaby e o Niall estavam vendo um filme juntos.

-Heey! –Gritei.

-Oi gente! Que saudades haha –Gaby veio e nos abraçou.

-Como foi ficar em casa? –Zayn perguntou.

-Nós não ficamos em casa, fomos ao London Eye. –Niall falou e sorriu.

-Aff, porque não me convidaram! Eu sempre quis ir lá! –Falei e fiz bico.

-Hahah algum dia alguém te leva, você vai adorar!

-Gaby falou.

-Chata! Agora alguém pede pizza que eu to com fome.

-Nossa exigente não? –Gaby falou.

-Haha eu to irritada e quero pizza! –Dei a língua para ela.- E não, não quero beijo.

Eles riram, diziam que eu fica engraçada braba.

Subi as escadas pisando forte e me joguei na minha cama, ouvi meu celular cair, bufei e me levantei da cama, me abaixei e comecei á procurar ele debaixo da cama, tateei até encontrar algo, parecia uma ... Caia? Puxei até sair debaixo da cama e vi que estava escrito com uma letra meio borrada a antiga minha: "Caixinha de lembranças". É a minha caixinha de lembranças! Não sabia que eu á tinha trazido, nem mesmo que ela existia! Pelo que eu lembro eu dei para o meu irmão e disse para ele queimar... Foi logo após meus pais terem morrido, pelo jeito ele não fez o que eu tinha pedido e deu a caixa para a Gaby e a Gaby colocou ela debaixo da minha cama.

Passei a mão pela tampa da caixinha e tirei um pouco de pó, retirei a tampa e vi várias fotos, papeis, algumas coisas eu não conhecia e outras eu lembro que eu mesma havia colocado ali. Vi que embaixo da tampa tinha um papel que estava colado com fita adesiva,tirei a fita e peguei o papel, estava escrito assim:

"Cara Julia...

Não fique braba comigo por favor, eu sei que você pediu para mim queimar isso, mas eu sabia que algum dia você ia se arrepender, então guardei e fui guardando coisas que eu achava que você ia se importar, na verdade guardei quase tudo, enfim, eu pedi para a Gaby passar no seu quarto no dia que ela veio aqui buscar você e pegar tudo que ele achasse que você iria quere guardar, então né tudo é responsabilidade minha, então eu pedi pra Gaby levar a caixa com ela e bem... Dar algum jeito de você achar ela um dia, então espero que você goste dela e das lembranças que ela á traz para você, se lembra disso para sempre minha pequena

Eu te Amo muito mas do que você imagina..."

A caligrafia era do meu irmão e não podia ser de outra pessoa, dobrei o papelzinho e coloquei dentro da caixa, peguei uma foto. Era eu, a Gaby, um ex dela e o Guilherme, nós estávamos rindo em uma praia e o Guilherme fazia chifrinhos em mim e na Gaby, eu lembro que naquele dia o Guilherme me jogou na água e o namorado da Gaby ela. Virei à foto e vi a data, era de cinco anos atrás, nós todos morávamos no e Gaby tínhamos 13 anos na época, foi uma semana depois de nos conhecermos, peguei outra e vi uma foto minha e do meu lado o Harry, eu tinha uns três anos na época e eu estava dando um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha, e ele tava meio corado. Depois achei uma foto minha do meu irmão e da minha mãe quando ela tava grávida, eu lembro disso, foi bem no dia em que descobrimos que o bebe teria câncer, eu lembro que todos nós choramos muito naquele dia. Uma lágrima fina escorrei pelo meu rosto que eu rapidamente limpei. Depois achei uma foto do primeiro encontro dos meus pais, ele tinham mais ou menos a minha idade, sorri, eles formavam um casal tão bonito, mas aí me lembrei que eu nunca mais ia vê-los, joguei a foto na caixa de novo e peguei um papel da minha época escolar, lá tinha um letra de música "I miss you" que eu havia escrito para os meus pais. Fechei a caixa com o papel ainda em mãos e procurei o meu violão pelo quarto.

Foto pai e mãe jovens: images/9466975/tumblr_lkpdnzdf4I1qdi817o1_500_

Foto dos três images/34680707/4_

Sei lá quanto tempo fiquei procurando mais não achei. Acho que eu deixei no quarto da Gaby, fui até lá,e abri a porta com cuidado e vi a Gaby sentada em posição de índio com o violão dela em mãos e escrevendo algo.

-Gaby? –Perguntei.

-Hã? –Ele falou ainda olhando o papel.

-Tá fazendo o que?

-Compondo...

-Dá pra fazer uma frase pelo menos?

-Não...

-GABY!

Ela olhou pra mim e seu rosto tava molhado.

-Ah Gaby... –Murmurei fechei aporta, e corri pra cama dela.

-O que foi?Me conta o que aconteceu.

Quando eu terminei ela começou á chorar.

-Julia, eu sou uma vadia, eu to com o Niall mas EU ainda amo o Liam! Porque eu faço isso? Eu to iludindo o Niall!

-Calma Gaby, vai dar tudo certo.

Falei acalmando ela.

-Julia não é o que você pensa,

E ela me contou a história dela e do Niall, do dia em que eles concordaram eu começarem a namorar para esquecerem as pessoas que amam. Realmente a Gaby que sempre foi romântica e só pensava em namorar o cara perfeito com muito amor... Deve estar difícil, muito difícil para ela estar namorando para esquecer outro cara... Enfim deu vontade de chorar.

-Gaby você está escrevendo sobre o que?

-Amor... Saudades...- Ela abaixou a cabeça- Do Liam –Ela murmurou.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não precisa... Já estou acabando, e quando acabar quero que você escute,pode ser?

-Claro!.

Sentei em um puff roxo que havia por ali e comecei á ver a Gaby tocando alguns acordes e escrevendo, chorando é claro, mas eu não podia fazer nada ,certo?

Comecei á cantarolar a letra da minha música enquanto mexia a cabeça e o pé no ritmo.

Me lembrei dos meus pai, do Ronan meu irmãozinho, eu realmente sinto muita falta deles.

-Acabei!- Gaby quase gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Quero ouvir então n.n

-Ok.

E ela começou á tocar alguns acordes no violão.

watch?v=LY7-jBFMN7k –Por favor vejam o vídeo antes de continuar á ler, ele é essencial n.n

-Que lindo Gaby! –Corri até ela e á abracei, ele retribuiu o abraço e começou á chorar bastante, á ponto de soluçar. –Calma Gaby vai ficar tudo bem.

Falei acalmando-a. Eu não posso chorar, eu iria parecer fraca, e essa é a única coisa que eu não quero que aconteça essa hora.

Fiquei lá por um tempo tentando acalmar ela.

(...)

A Gaby havia dormido, chorando, mas havia dormido, cobri ela pois estava frio, e já era 21h00min, sentei na ponta da cama dela e fiquei olhando a Gaby... Como uma pessoa tão legal podia sofrer tanto? Não sei, o mundo é simplesmente injusto.

Me levantei e procurei o meu violão, ele estava em cima do armário, fui até lá tentando não fazer barulho, tentei pega r o violão e não consegui, me estiquei mais um pouco e não consegui, bufei irritada, mas não ia desistir, fui até a escrivaninha do quarto e peguei a cadeira, coloquei ela na frente do armário e finalmente consegui pegar o meu violão, mas... O que Le fazia ali? Sei lá...

Caminhei até a porta desliguei a luz e fechei a porta, sussurrando "Boa Noite Gaby".

Fui até o meu quarto em silencio e tirei o pequeno papel que parecia pesar no meu bolso, sentei no chão e coloquei o papel na minha frente, sorri quando vi a letra e os acordes e ao lembrar no dia em que eu toquei isso no enterro dos meus pais, espero realmente que eles tenham me ouvido naquele dia.

Comecei á tocar os acordes e sorri.

watch?v=dnOPfNTAN-w&feature=related –Veja desde 0:33

I Miss You Eu Sinto Sua Falta

Sha la la la la sha la la la la

You used to call me your Angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You're hold me close in you arms

Sha la la la la sha la la la la

Você me chamava de seu anjo

Dizia que eu fui mandada direto do céu

Você me abraçava forte nos seus braços

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

Eu amava a maneira como você se sentiu tão forte

Eu nunca quis que você me deixasse

Eu queria que você ficasse aqui me abraçando

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

E eu ainda derramo lágrimas

De vez em quando

E mesmo que agora seja diferente

Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma

Meu coração não vai deixar você ir

E eu preciso que você saiba

Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

Você dizia que eu era sua sonhadora

E agora estou vivendo o meu sonho

Ah como eu queria que você pudesse ver

Tudo o que está acontecendo comigo

Estou pensando em voltar ao passado

É verdade que o tempo está voando rápido demais

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

E eu ainda derramo lágrimas

De vez em quando

E mesmo que agora seja diferente

Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma

Meu coração não vai deixar você ir

E eu preciso que você saiba

Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

Eu sei que você está em um lugar melhor, yeah

Mas eu queria poder ver seu rosto, oh

Eu sei que você está onde você precisa estar

Mesmo que não está aqui comigo

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

E eu ainda derramo lágrimas

De vez em quando

E mesmo que agora seja diferente

Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma

Meu coração não vai deixar você ir

E eu preciso que você saiba

Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

E eu ainda derramo lágrimas

De vez em quando

E mesmo que agora seja diferente

Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma

Meu coração não vai deixar você ir

E eu preciso que você saiba

Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta

Toquei o último acorde e meu rosto estava molhado de tanto chorar, passei a mão pelo meu rosto tentando não chorar mas não deu certo, me encolhi e coloquei a cabeça no meio dos meus joelhos tentando me acalmar, mas mesmo assim não deu certo, isso não deveria acontecer! Eu não devia mais sentir falta deles, eu não posso continuar apegada ao passado! Mas que droga Julia, você é uma otária mesmo! Guardei a letra na caixinha de novo e á coloquei dentro do meu armário, peguei uma toalha, neste momento já estava mais calma, e fui tomar banho e coloquei meu pijama.

cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=59676728

Deitei na cama e tentei dormir mas não consegui ainda estava triste, até que ouvi a minha porta se abrir.

-Mô, tá acordada ainda?

-Tô Harry entra.

Ele entrou e ficou me olhando.

-Tá tudo bem?

-Mais ou menos, mas nada que eu não consiga resolver sozinha. –E forcei um sorriso.

-Você sabe que qualquer coisa estou aqui para ajudar, né?

-Sim meu lindo, eu te adoro!

-Eu também boa noite minha linda.

E ele me deu um selinho, quando ele ia se levantar eu segurei a mão dele e falei:

-Dorme comigo hoje?

-Claro!Eu já volto então.

-Ok.

Ele saiu o quarto e uma sensação de vazio me tomou conta, depois de uns 3 minutos ele voltou.

-Voltei pequena.

Ele estava vestindo só uma calça de pijama comprida e meu Deus que vontade de morder ele *¬*

-Peraí, eu posso não ser 100% Directioner, mas você não dorme sem roupa?

Ele riu, uma risada fofa.

-Durmo, mas acho que você não ia gostar muito, ou ia?

Eu corei, é claro que ia mas não vou falar.

-Ah deixa quieto, agora deita aqui!

Puxei o punho dele e ele deitou do meu lado.

-Meu Deus Julia você tá gelada!

-Então me esquenta cobertor.

Ele riu de novo e me abraçou forte.

Eu o escolho... Mas parece que a minha mente não aceita...

Juh Pov on

Os meninos estavam em uma entrevista, e eu e Gaby estávamos sozinhas em casa, eu estava mexendo no meu computador e vendo querido John e Gaby estava tomando banho, entrei no twitter e felizmente as coisas sobre o acidente já haviam esfriado, sim, ainda havia pessoas que falavam e lamentavam e tals, mas também têm aqueles hater de merda que dizem que é melhor ele não acordar, vai pro inferno!

Ok me acalmei, enfim, entrei no twitter e vi que os meninos estão no canal 97, mudei o canal da TV para esse canal, coloquei o computador de lado e peguei meu celular escrevi uma mensagem para o Harry.

"Hey babe! Tô vendo vocês na TV! Vocês estão tão fofos! =D Lindos do meu coração!"

E enviei, quando ele acabar a entrevista ele vai souber que eu vi. Olhei para o Harry na entrevista e ele estava tão lindo, de repente ele pega o celular dele e sorri com algo. Puta que pariu! Ele tava com o celular ligado! Esperto ¬¬ Enfim, ele passou o celular para os meninos e todos estavam rindo.

E: Então, quem está aí?

N: No celular?

E: É.

H: A minha namorada linda!

E: Hummmmmmmm, então é verdade que você está namorando?

H: Sim, e não poderia estar mais feliz!

E: Então isso quer dizer que agora todos estão comprometidos?

Todos: Sim

( Pra quem não sabe, Liam e Danielle{Agora não mais kkk Mas na fic sim], Louis e Eleanor, Zayn e Perrie, Niall e Gaby e Harry e Julia )

Eles continuaram a entrevista, to um pouco entendiada... Já sei, vou convidar as garotas que eu conheci no meu celular de novo e mandei outra mensagem para o celular do Harry.

"Harry querido, eu conheci umas directioners no aeroporto, posso convidar elas ? . Deixa por favor! Te adoro XxxJulia"

Mandei e novamente ele pegou o celular DURANTE a entrevista e me respondeu.

"É claro que sim bb haha Esqueceu que a casa é sua também?Linda! Também Te adoro XxxHarry"

OWNTY!Que lindo, okey, próximo desafio, descobrir onde coloquei aqueles números de uma !Tá com o presente que eu ainda não entreguei, haha esperta eu!Ok, fui até o meu quarto e peguei o papelzinho, ligar dá muita preguiça então mandei uma mensagem para iguais.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey aqui é a Julia, lembram de mim?Do aeroporto?Enfim, vocês não querem vir aqui em casa?Tô entediada haha Se quiserem é só esperar daqui á 15 minutos no Nando's da rua 13 kkk Espero vocês ,Julia"

Liguei para o Paul, e pedi para ele passar aqui no apartamento daqui á 10 minutos.

Agora tenho que me arrumar, corri para o meu quarto e tomei um banho sem lavar os cabelos e coloquei uma roupa simples.( cgi/set?id=60416968&.locale=pt-br )

Ouvi meu telefone tocando e atendi.

-Alô.

-Oi Julia, É o Paul, Já estou aqui na frente.

-Ok, to indo!Tchau.

-Tchau.

E desliguei, quando estava na sala Gaby apareceu pronta cgi/set?id=60418573&.locale=pt-br e falou:

-Aonde nós vamos?- E sorriu marota.

-Nós?

-É, nós.

-Você não vai!

-Vou sim ahhah Eu sou maligna!

-Ok, ok, não vou discutir, então se quer ir, vamos!

Descemos as escadas do prédio e chegamos no carro, abracei o Paul e agradeci e dentro do carro fui explicando pros dois a história, Gaby ficou na boa, mas ficou um pouco raceosa de elas não gostarem dela e Paul ficou um pouquinho preocupada de sermos reconhecidas, fomos conversando e rindo até chegarmos no Nando's, quando chegamos lá eu e Gaby íamos descer até vermos que havia um grupo de Directioners ali, e em outro canto estavam as meninas, Paul disse que era mais seguro ele só descer, ele desceu e as directioners atacaram ele, ele as ignorou e foi falar com as meninas, depois ás trouxe para o carro ele abriu a nossa porta.

-Heeeey peoples, como vão?

-Oi –responderam juntas.

-Então já conhecem a Gaby?

Quando elas se deram conta da Gaby ali, a de cabelos pretos quase surtou, Gaby deu um aceno silencioso e riu.

-Prazer, sou a Gabriela. –Gaby falou e sorriu amigável!MAS QUE FILHA DA PUTA DAUS CARAS!hahahaha

-Nós já te conhecemos- Falou a de cabelo preto -Mas á propósito sou Annabeth e sou uma grande fã sua.

-Prazer, e que bom saber que você me apóia.

-E vocês, não sei quem é quem ainda haha –Perguntei.

-Sou Carrie –Falou a loira de cabelos cacheados.

-E eu sou Katie –Falou a loira de olhos verdes.

-Eu tinha uma cadela com esse nome- Falou Gaby pensativa.

-Cala a boca Gaby –E dei um tapa na cabeça dela enquanto a Katie corava.

C: cgi/set?id=60419745&.locale=pt-br

K: cgi/set?id=60420590&.locale=pt-br

Ann: cgi/set?id=60421836&.locale=pt-br

-Ai!

-Hãn... Julia, me desculpe perguntar isso –Falou Carrie- Mas vocês moram com os meninos, né?Eles falaram em uma entrevista.

-Moramos, só que era uma surpresa para vocês – E eu ri com os olhinhos brilhantes delas.

-Mas eles estão infelizmente em uma entrevista, e estamos tãooooooo entediadas, por isso convidamos vocês! –Gaby falou jogando a cabeça para trás no tão.

-Haha que honra –Annabeth falou.

Fomos conversando até chegar ao condomínio, Paul nos deixou bem em frente ao prédio e quando descemos as garotas falaram : U-A-U

-É fizemos a mesma coisa quando os minos nos convidaram para vir aqui na primeira vez. –Gaby falou.

-Como vocês se conheceram? –Perguntou Carrie.

Eu e Gaby fomos contando a história do show e do ex da Gaby e tals até chegarmos na porta do apartamento, o que foi um caminho longo, pois eu sou claustrofóbica e obriguei elas á subirem 12 andares de escada.

Chegamos ofegantes na porta e com dor nos pés.

-Chegamos finalmente!- Annabeth berrou.

-Eita garota escandalosa. –Resmungou Katie.

-Isso é porque você não conhece a Julia haha –Gaby falou rindo.

-EI!-Falei.- Okay vamos entrar?

-Vamos!Eu preciso de um copo de água.-Falou Carrie.

Quando entramos vimos essa cena:

images/36181109/tumblr_m9lqktAipL1qflq04o1_r1_500_

As garotas coraram igual á eu e a Gaby, quando os meninos nos viram sorriram, Harry veio até mim SEM CAMISA, REPITO SEM CASMISA e me abraçou, Zayn notou que tinha mais pessoas ali e correu até o seu quarto,e bem... Louis continuava pulando por aí.

-Oi Julia!Essa são sua amigas? –Ele sorriu me soltando e me eu um selinho.

-Oi Hazz, são sim, essas ao: Carrie, Katie e Annabeth.

-Oi.- Elas falaram tímidas.

-Harry –Falei

-O que?

-Coloca uma camisa por favor?

-Porque? –Harry falou com uma voz manhosa.

-VAI! –Gritei e ele saiu correndo.

Me virei para as meninas meio nervosa e enrubescida.

-Her... Me desculpem meninas, eles não são todo o tempo assim.

E Gaby passou por mim e falou: São sim.

O que me deixou enrubescida de novo.

-Entrei por favor e LOUIS PARA DE PULAR VOCÊ NÃO É UM PÔNEI!

-Deixa eu ser feliz.

-Ok.

Dei de ombros e começou á tocar essa música na TV: . /dj-earworm/1-1083151/

Me animei com a música e comecei á dançar loucamente com o Louis, depois Gaby se juntou ao grupo com o Niall (Que apareceu magicamente por aqui) Daí chega o Harry e o Zayn e pouco á poço as garotas vêm dançar çamos loucamente até chegar o final da música e no final nós cantamos todos juntos.

Wake up, wake up  
You can make the world fall in love on the floor  
And all that counts is here and now  
We just wanna see you, see you  
Shake that!

Terminamos de cantar aos berros e todos nós nos jogamos no chão quando a música acabau e começamos á rir escandalosamente.

-Ok gente chega! –Gaby falou ida rindo um pouco.

-Estraga prazeres. –E dei a língua para ela.

-Chata.

-Idiota.

-Vadia.

-Puta.

-Own Te amo –falamos juntas.

Todos mundo se entreolhou e falaram todos, menos eu e a Gaby.

-Estranhas!

-Éé.

1 Mês depois

Estávamos todos no apartamento, incluindo Carrie, Annabeth e Katie nós estávamos s conversando até que de repente na TV ouvimos alguém falar: "Mcfly em Londres"

Naquele momento eu e Gaby colamos na TV.

-Meninas tudo bem? –Perguntou Niall.

-Shh! –Respondemos juntas.

" Então nesse sábado, haverá um show do Mcfly em Londres, o último da turnÊ deles, eles dizem que será uma noite especial"

-AH!- Gritamos juntas.

-Sabe Julia, foi isso que nós esperávamos no dia que te conhecemos. –Harry falou ciumentpo e fazendo bico.

-Own não fica assim, é que eu e a Gaby somos fãs eles desde sempre.

Carrie ficou meio envergonhada com a situação e falou.

-Gente tenho que contar uma coisa importante

*-*-* Continua no próximo episódeo hahahah

Dói ler conversas antigas e ver como as pessoas eram com você... Não é mesmo?

Gaby Pov on.

-Gente tenho que contar uma coisa importante.

Carrie falou, todos nós olhamos para ela, até mesmo eu e Gaby que quase estávamos explodindo pela notícia, mas enfim... Carrie estava nervosa e isso todos notávamos, ela mexia no cabelo nervosamente e mordia o lábio e também não olhava diretamente em nossos olhos, parecia algo importante, por isso todos ficamos quietos esperamos ela falar.

-Então gente... É que... Sabe ... –Ela estava toda envergonhada e nervosa, A Katie segurou a mão dela encorajando-a, parecia algo sério, mas Louis não conseguiu se segurar.

-Peraí Carrie... VOCÊ TÁ GRAVIDA!?

Louis berrou, e Carrie ficou vermelha. Louis seu burro, como eu quero te enforcar nesse momento!

-Não Lou! É só que...

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down,_

**(Você me acha bonita mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem,**

**Você me acha engraçada quando conto uma piada errada**

**Eu sei que você me entende então eu deixei as paredes caírem, caírem,)**

-Bom! De quem é o celular? –Perguntei irritada com as mãos na cintura.

-Han.. Gaby, é seu... –Niall falou sem jeito.

Peraí, eu conheço esse toque... É Teenage Dream, é o toque do... Engoli em seco e olhei para a Julia, que também me olhava assustada, droga! Porque justo hoje _Ele_ vai ligar! ARGH!

-Não vai atender Gabriela? –Perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Err.. V-vou... Claro! – Peguei meu telefone e tive certeza de que era Ele ligando...

Finn Harries

Ainda meio tremula atendi o telefone, em inglês é claro, eu e Finn sempre conversávamos em Inglês.

-Alô?

-Oi, aqui é o Finn, posso falar com a Gabriela?

-É ela, Oi Finn! –Tentei parecer animada, mas a minha voz saiu meio falhada, e o Niall olhou meio desconfiado para mim e bem.. Todos começaram á prestar atenção na minha conversa.

-GABY! SUA LINDA ! NEM RECONHECI A SUA VOZ!- Ele gritou e eu afastei um pouco o telefone da orelha.

-Nossa... Sou tão esquecível assim?

-Não claro que não! Mas é que a sua voz mudou!

-Haha ok, mas por qual motivo ligou, já que você fica... Sei lá.. Um ano sem ligar.

-Desculpa Gaby mas é que...

-Sem mas Finn! Está tudo bem! Agora fala o que você queria falar.

-Atá! É que eu e o Jack estamos voltando para Londres e bem... Queríamos rever você e a Juh.

Ok, respira Gaby, não tenha um treco aqui no meio da sala

-Claro! Porque não?

-Que bom! Pensamos que vocês nem iam aceitar, o Jack ficou com vergonha de ligar pra Juh e receber um "NÃO" Na cara sabe. Hehe. Mas então, nós vamos chegar hoje á noite, daí podemos sair juntos, o que acha?

-Seria ótimo, mas que horas?

-Hum... Pegamos vocês ás 10?

-Claro! Vamos aonde?

-Podemos jantar em um restaurante! Daqueles bem chique, sabe? Com um milhão de garfos, facas, copos haha Vais ser divertido, só espero que eu e o Jack não quebremos tudo.

-Ótimo!

-Te Vejo ás 10?

-Claro!

-Mas aonde você mora?

-Te mando uma mensagem para você não esquecer, vamos estar esperando na portaria, ok?

-Claro!

-Tchau!Beijos.

-Tchau... Beijos.

E ele desligou.

ARGH! O que eu fui fazer?

Me joguei no sofá e joguei minha cabeça para trás colocando as minhas mãos nela.

-O que aconteceu Gaby?- Niall perguntou.

-Hã?

-No telefone.

-Ah! Nada de mais, só marquei um encontro para mim e para Gaby com nossos Ex's.

-O QUE? –Todos disseram em uníssono.

(...)

Juh: sem_t%C3%ADtulo_38/set?id=61271209

Gaby: sem_t%C3%ADtulo_37/set?id=61270517

Terminei de me arrumar me olhei no espelho, bem... Nada mau, arrumei um pouco do meu cabelo e retoquei o batom, sentei na cama e calcei os saltos, peguei minha bolsa e sai do meu quarto, indo chamar a Julia, bati três vezes na porta dela e entrei, ela também já estava pronta mas estava com algumas fotos espalhadas pela cama.

-Oi Gaby. –Julia falou suspirando.

-Oi, tá pronta?

-Sim.

-Saudades deles?

-Talvez. –E ela suspirou pesadamente. –Porque até essa palavra me faz lembrar eles.

-Talvez que foi por causa dela que vocês se conheceram.

E ela sorriu de leve.

-Talvez né.

Sentei na cama e peguei algumas fotos, elas eram de nós: Eu, da Julia, do Finn e do Jack.

-Eu acho que tenho saudades sim, mas toquei minha vida adiante, mas você passou mais tempo com eles do que eu, então deve ser mais difícil para você.

Ela se levantou da cama.

-Mas agora nós tempos que superar né Gaby, já seguimos em frente e você tá namorando... E bem... Eu to sei lá o que com o Harry. –Ela recolheu todas as fotos e as colocou na caixinha de lembranças dela, fechou á e colocou em baixa da cama, pegou sua bolsa e falou:

-Vamos?

-Claro!

Descemos as escadas e encontramos os meninos de cara emburrada nos sofás.

-Nossa, meninos parem com isso! –Julia falou cruzando os braços.

-Ok, vamos parar e ficarmos super felizes pois vocês duas estão saindo com seus ex's, ótimo! –Harry falou sarcástico, Julia revirou os olhos.

-Para né Hazza, sabe que eu te adoro!Chato!

Mesmo falando isso Julia foi até o sofá e sentou no colo do Harry o abraçando e sussurrando algo para ele, eu simplesmente caminhei até onde estava Niall e sentei do lado dele, pegando sua mão.

-Niall?

-Hã?

-Você tá bravo?

-Sinceramente?

-Sim.

-Estou. –E ele bufou de raiva e virou a cara, Suspirei cansada e coloquei minha mão no rosto dele fazendo o olhar para mim.

-Niall, você sabe como eu te adoro, né? E sabe que eu não vou te trair.

-Mas eu não se sei ele não vai tentar fazer nada com você.

-Eu sei me proteger meu bem. –Olhei no relógio da sala. –Agora tenho que ir .

-Tchau pequena, se cuida viu?

E ele me deu um selinho ficando com batom nos lábios, eu limpei e ri dele.

-Vamos Juh?

-Uhum.

Julia beijou a bochecha de cada um deles, deixando eles com batom vermelho escuro nas bochechas. Eu e Julia descemos as escadas e chegamos lá embaixo em uns 2 minutos.

-Cara, cansa muito descer tudo isso.- Falei arfando.

-É! Tenho que perder minha claustrofobia.

-Eu vou ajudar com prazer.

Rimos juntas até que vimos um farol nos cegando momentaneamente. Depois que ele desligou ,eu e Julia piscamos algumas vezes até que nos acostumamos novamente. Até que dois gatos, quer dizer, garotos saíram do carro.

-Gaby! Juh!- Finn gritou.

Finn veio me abraçar e Jack abraçou Gaby.

-Vocês estão lindas! –Eles falaram juntos e eu e Juh coramos juntas.

-Vamos?- Julia perguntou.

-Vamos!

(...)

Pov Julia on

-Nossa Juh, quando tempo não nos vemos né?

-É.

-Você pode não acreditar, mas vindo para cá, lembrei de como nos conhecemos. –E ele abaixou a cabeça corando.

-Sério?

-Você ainda se lembra?

-Talvez. –E ri sacana.

Flashback on.

Um Garoto de 16 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes estava na praça á procura de algum lugar para sentar, até que vê um lugar livre perto de uma garota baixinha, olhos azuis esverdeados , e cabelos escuros com mechas vai ate lá e a cumprimenta.

Ele: Oi.  
Ela: Oi.  
Ele: Posso sentar aqui?  
Ela: A praça não é minha. A vida é tua.  
Ele se senta

Ele: Dia difícil, é?  
Ela: Talvez.  
Ele: Como?  
Ela: Talvez.  
Ele: Como assim? Talvez?  
Ela: Gosto dessa palavra. Uso quando  
não quero responder.  
Ele: Ah.  
Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.  
Ele: Aposto que se eu fosse ele você  
sorriria pra mim.  
Ela: Ele quem?  
Ele: O cara que você ama.  
Ela: Não amo nenhum cara.  
Ele: Eu sei que ama. Eu te entendo.  
Ela: Hum. Sofre também?  
Ele: O que?  
Ela: Digo, sofre por amor também?  
Que nem eu?  
Ele: Não... Por amor não. Pela falta  
dele, talvez.  
Ela: Talvez?  
Ele: É. Gosto dessa palavra. Uso  
quando não quero aceitar os fatos.  
Aprendi com uma menina a uns  
minutos atrás. Ela tem um sorriso  
lindo.  
Ela: Como sabe do sorriso dela?  
Ele: Eu aposto nisso. Ela ainda vai  
sorrir pra mim.  
Ela: Acho difícil, eu estou tendo um  
dia péssimo.  
Ele: Eu não.  
Ela: Ah, então te desafio.  
Ele: Ok! Desafio você a começar tudo  
de novo.  
(Ela olha pra baixo.)  
Ele: Oi, posso sentar aqui?  
(Ela sorriu.)  
Ele: Viu, eu disse.  
Ela: O que?  
Ele: Que você tinha um sorriso lindo.

Flashback Off

-É, aquele foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida – E eu sorri.

-Concordo plenamente, mas agora vejo você aqui, toda mudada, sorridente, com um brilho nos olhos indecifrável, linda como sempre, mas diferente... Um diferente melhor, quero dizer.

E eu não consegui não sorrir.

-Não falei que seu sorriso era lindo?

Sorri envergonhada dessa vez.

-Ei, uma coisa que eu nunca descobri. -Falou ele- Quem era o cara que você amava?

-O meu irmão.

-Peraí você amava o Guilherme?

-Não o Ronan.

-Conheço?

Eu olhei para o céu e uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, que foi logo limpada por ele.

-Acho que não.

-Olha Juh, me desculpe por perguntar... Eu não sabia que ele tinha... Hãn... Deixado a Terra.

-Não, tudo bem. –E sorri fraco.

-Mas é que me lembrar dele, faz com que eu sinta um aperto no coração, Sab... ?

-Mais ou menos... Você sabe que eu tenho uma irmãzinha de 12 anos, mas como vivo viajando por aí, não posso vê-la, e faz um bom tempo que não há vejo, mas nada comparado ao que você deve sentir né?

-Não, uma coisa é saber que vai poder vê-la um dia, outro é saber que nunca mais o verá, sabe?É um pouco triste, difícil de superar, mas fazer o que?

_- Galaxy defenders, stay forever_

–Ele cantarolou.

Olhei para ele surpreso e cantarolamos a última parte juntos.

_Never get enough of you._

-Você lembra! –Gaguejei.

-Claro, foi essa música que dançamos no seu aniversário de 15 anos...

-Onde você foi o príncipe- Murmurei

-É.

**(Tradução: Defensores da galáxia, fiquem para sempre**

**Nunca me canso de você**

**-Star Girl –Mcfly)**

(...)

Gaby Pov on.

-Então é por isso que sempre que alguém fala talvez a Julia fica triste!

-É.

Finn havia acabado de me explicar a história de como Juh e Jack se conheceram.

-Que história maravilhosa, né? Eu só sabia que na história deles havia talvez haha -Falei

-E você se lembra de como nos conhecemos?

-Lembro sim.

-E do dia em que te pedi em namoro?

-Também.

Flashback on.

Um garoto de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes estava em uma festa com seu irmão, mas havia dado uma volta para pegar ar fresco,até que vê uma garota chorando. A garota tinha cabelos escuros e lisos, pele branca, parecia porcelana e lindos olhos azuis. Lembra dela e logo decifra que ela está chorando pois seu namorado havia á deixado naquela mesma festa, havia visto ele dando um fora nela.

-Fica assim não, ele volta.

-Volta mesmo? –a garota perguntou sorrindo fraco.

-Você quer que ele volte?

-Sim! Quero muito.

-Não posso te dar certeza que ele vai voltar, mas posso te dizer uma coisa?Se ele te fez chorar ele não merece o seu sorriso... Não te merece!

-Mas eu amo ele!

-Eu sei o que você está sentindo, eu sei o que é amar alguém que nunca vai te amar da mesma forma, eu sei que dói, mas eu sei que você é forte para superar isso! Eu quero te ver sorrindo!

-Mas... Eu tenho que olhar para ele todos os dias sendo feliz com outra! Como vou conseguir?

-Eu te vejo todo dia chorando por ele e ainda estou de pé, não estou?

Naquele momento, os olhos da garota se arregalaram de surpresa, mas logo abriu um sorriso doce.

-Namora comigo Gabriela Emerald Thiell (N/A:Se pronuncia Fiell) –Ele falou se ajoelhando e pegando a mão dela. –Eu sei que ainda não tenho um anel, mas... Aceita?

-Claro! –Ela falou se jogando em cima do seu amigo, agora namorado e o beijando.

Flashback off

Eu corei com a lembrança.

-Eu nem te conhecia direito, realmente, foi por impulso que aceitei. –Ela falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu sei, mas aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida. –Ele sorriu colocando um dedo abaixo da minha cabeça e levantando de leve o meu rosto.

-Eu já te conhecia direito, você nem imagina como eu era louco por você naquela época! Eu te idolatrava! –Ele falou rindo de leve.

-Sério? –Perguntei.

-Sim, e nossa no dia que você aceitou quase explodi! E também lembro que você teve que me segurar para não socar a cara do garoto que havia te feito chorar.- e ele jogou a cabeça para trás rindo melodicamente.

-É... Saudades daquele tempo.

-É... Vamos dar uma volta por aí?

-Claro!

Ele fez uma coisa com os dedos que meu pai fazia para chamar o garçom para pagar a conta, logo o garçom apareceu por ali e deixou a conta.

-Quanto deu?- Perguntei.

-Por quê?

-Para dividirmos ué.

-Nananinanão, eu vou pagar.

-Finn! –Falei o nome dele arrastado.

-Já tá pago!

Ele falou entregando a conta para o garçom.

-Chato! -Falei fazendo bico.

Ele riu novamente e avisamos a Julia e o Jack que íamos sair e saímos, mas quando chegamos lá fora o frio de Londres, me deixou toda arrepiada, logo me abracei para tentar me esquentar.

-Frio? –Ele perguntou e eu assenti. Logo depois senti algo em meus ombros e vi que era o blazer dele. Eu iria devolver, mas estava tão frio que apenas arrumei um pouco o blazer e já me senti mais quentinha, respirei fundo e logo senti a fragrância dele impregnada naquele casaco.

-Obrigado. –Falei meio tímida.

-Não têm de que madame. –ele falou colocando o braço nos meus ombros e me puxando mais para perto dele, e assim fiquei mais quentinha ainda.

-Nossa nem parece que faz três anos que nós nos conhecemos né? –Ele falou meio distante.

-É, faz muito tempo, e bem.. Agora tudo mudou.

-É. Vamos nos sentar ali? –Perguntei apontando para um banco.

/entry/24714506/via/emilysmith1988

-Claro.

Nós sentamos ali e ele continuou com o braço em minha volta.

-Então pequena, aconteceu algo enquanto eu estava fora , algo de extraordinário?

-Sei lá, deixa eu ver... Meu amigo entrou em coma por minha culpa, o irmão do professor da Julia me beijou a força e bem... O irmão da Julia se casou e vai ser pai... É nada de muito extraordinário. –Eu falei tranqüila.

-Peraí, me conta melhor isso.

Expliquei tudo nos mínimos detalhes, só deixando de fora a parte que eu estava apaixonada pelo Liam.

-Uou, isso é bastante coisa.

-Concordo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, só curtindo o tempo juntos. Até que em uma hora qualquer ele vira para mim e olha nos meus olhos e vai chegando perto, coloca uma das suas mãos em minha bochecha e passa o dedão perto dos meus olhos... PERAÍ! ELE VAI ME BEIJAR! Não, não, não! Peraí, ele começou a rir.

-Qual é a graça?

-Tinha um cílio ali... –Atá! Foi por isso que ele passou o dedo perto do meu olho!Explicado, ele não ia me beijar. – E lembro que nós fazíamos uma promessa sempre que achávamos um cílio, lembra?

-Aham! Bons tempos.

Ele jogou o cílio fora e eu encostei a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Fechei os olhos.

-Sono? –ele perguntou carinhosamente. Respondi com um resmungo. Quer que eu te leve para casa?

-Uhum.

Levantamos do banquinho e voltamos ao restaurante.

(...)

Julia Pov on.

Eu e Jack estávamos em uma praça, na verdade, rolando no gramado da praça de tanto rir das nossas histórias antigas.

-Nossa lembra quando estávamos na escola e eu caí de cara no chão e fiquei com o nariz roxo e um guri lá da sala, falou que tava com vontade de me comer, daí depois descobrimos que o "Comer" dele era porque meu nariz estava parecendo uma beterraba, e ele estava com fome.

-Lembro!Também lembro que a namorada dele ficou com ciúmes. –Falei rindo e ele também.

Ficamos assim por uma meia hora rindo.

-Ok, ok! Chega. –Falei seria e ele me olhou confuso.

-Agora me conta... E o coração do paquerador?

-Er... Pertence á uma menina.

-Hm... Safadenho, e ela sabe?

-Não. –Ele falou um pouco triste e olhou para o chão.

-Porque não conta para ela?

-Medo de não ser correspondido.

-E como ela é?

-Perfeita. –ele falou olhando para o céu. –E você? Como vai o coração?

-Realmente? Confuso...

-Porque?

-Sei lá, tenho um ficante/namorado, mas ele ainda não me pediu oficialmente em namoro e bem, não tenho certeza se o amo, até agora nunca falei " Te Amo" para ele –Sorri triste e ele olhou para o chão. (N/A: AHÁÁÁÁ Não sei se vocês notaram, mas até agora a Julia não falou "Te Amo" para o Harry, só te adoro e tals, cara é sério, podem rever os capítulos n.n Como eu sou má! Se vocês já tinham notado isso, falem lá nos comentários!)

-Mas já vai passar.

-Não tenho certeza Jack.

-Sinto muito.

-Mas não têm porque sentir.

-É mas...

_Walking after dark_

_In the New York City park_

_Your thoughts are so unholy_

_In the holiness of old_

_On with Christian soldiers_

_Filled with jivin' mind contro_

**(Tradução: Andando depois de escurecer**

**No parque da cidade de New York**

**Seus pensamentos são tão profanos**

**No mais sagrado dos antigos**

**Com soldados cristãos**

**Repletos de controles mentais iguais**

**-Kill the DJ Green Day)**

-Hã, tenho que atender. –Ele falou sem graça.

-Claro!

Ele pegou seu telefone e atendeu, só ouvi o que ele falava.

-Aló

-...

-Tá.

-...

-Ok estamos indo.

-...

-Tchau.

Ele desligou o telefone e o guardou na calça.

-E então? –Perguntei curiosa.

-Vamos volta, eles nos querem de volta para levar vocês para casa.

-Tá bom.

-Queria passar mais tempo com você.

-OWWNTY! Eu também babe.

Voltamos ao restaurante, onde havíamos deixado o carro e encontramos os dois conversando e nos esperando, voltamos e Jack me convidou para ir á uma balada com ele, eu aceitei, Gaby ficou e levamos Finn para a casa deles.

-Espera só um minutinho Julia que vou me trocar, entre. - ele entrou na "Pequena casa" deles. Digamos, eles não sabem ser humildes.

images/23331515/marykayheader_v2_

Eu entrei e logo uma garota de 12 anos mais ou menos veio correndo e abraçou Finn e Jack.

images/25608675/6875295956_b4771cff6f_z_

-Manos! –Ela gritou e deduzi ser a irmã deles.

-Oi! –Ela falou quando me viu.

-Olá.Meu nome é Julia, prazer.

-Oi! Sou Emmy, é o apelido de Emily.

-Pode me chamar de Juh então. –Falei sorrindo.

Jack subiu as escadas me deixando sozinha com Emmy, ficamos conversando animadamente até ele voltar, quando ele voltou, me despedi da Emmy e entramos no carro.

-Jack seu idiota! Voce não me disse que era rico!

-Ops esqueci. –Ele falou crispando os lábios.

-Porque você fez isso, nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo!

-Não queria que me tratasse diferente. –ele falou baixinho.

-AWN! Eu não ia te tratar diferente. Se você esqueceu, eu também tenho bastante dinheiro e nunca me importei para coisas como essa!

Ele ficou meio tristonho e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

-Desculpa-Ele balbuciou.

-Tudo bem. Você sabe como eu te adoro certo? –Falei beijando a bochecha dele. Ele sorriu com os olhos na estrada.

Fomos conversando calmamente até chegarmos na balada, falamos com o segurança e ele nos deixou entrar.

(...)

Eu estava no barzinho bebendo água, sim, estou em uma balada e ainda não tenho idade para beber, lindo havia ido ao banheiro.

-Hum... Eaí novinha. –Falou um brutamonte alto de olhos escuros e cabelos escuros, e ao seu lado havia um cara loiro de olhos azuis e com uma aparência mais frágil.

Olhei para eles com desgosto e ignorei.

Eles continuaram tentando chamar minha atenção. E eu continuei ignorando, até que uma hora o brutamonte pega a minha água e dá pra o garoto loiro.

-Ei! Devolve isso, por favor?

-Só se você der um beijo em mim. –Falou o loiro.

-Eca!Nunca!

O brutamente se meteu na frente do loiro, tapando a minha visão dele e falou.

-Não fala assim com meu chefe!

-Ok ok calma grandalhão.

Com isso o brutamonte saiu do meu campo de visão e o loiro me devolveu a água.

-Fique com isso, pelo jeito você não irá ceder.

E ele foi embora, bufei e revirei os olhos. Que idiotas! Bebi minha água e comecei á ficar meio tonta, tomei mais um pouco de água para melhorar, fiquei mais tonta e mais grogue, me segurei com força na bancada.

-O.. O que que têm nessa água? –Tentei falar, mas minha voz saiu arrastada e enrolada, minha mão não estava mais segurando tão forte na bancada, olhei para o meu copo e vi um pozinho no fundo. Mas que droga tinha ali? Logo tudo começou á ficar preto e eu senti meu copo desabar, antes de tudo escurecer completamente, ouvi alguém falar.

-Boa Noite, Cinderela...

Agora, nos vemos em um mundo, onde somos julgados pela aparência, em não pelo caráter.

POV GABY ON

Cheguei em casa com os pés doendo, tirei meus saltos e me joguei no sofá, joguei os meus sapatos em um lugar qualquer e liguei a TV, vi que iria passar O _Diários de uma Paixão_ daqui á 30 minutos, deixei a TV ligada e fui para o meu quarto, me dirigindo logo após ao banheiro, lá retirei minha maquiagem e me despi, entrei no Box e logo senti a água quente relaxando os meus músculos, lavei meu cabelo e me ensaboei, quando estava tirando o sabonete do corpo ouvi algumas batidas na porta, desliguei o chuveiro, devia ser a Julia, me enrolei em uma toalha e abri a porta.

Quando abri a porta um ser loiro de olhos azuis estava sentado na minha cama me olhou espantado.

-Niall?! –Perguntei segurando mais a toalha no meu corpo.

-Hãn... –Ele falou meio abobalhado.

-Para de olhar! – Falei entrando no banheiro de novo e me escondendo atrás da porta, só deixando minha cabeça de fora.

-Me D-Desculpa Gaby, é só que eu queria falar contigo...

-Agente conversa mais tarde –O interrompi- Agora dá licença pra mim colocar uma roupa?

Ele me olhou confuso, mas falou:

-Tá, te vejo ma tarde. –Ele levantou da cama e chegou um pouco mais perto de mim, mas resistiu, dando um passo para trás e resmungando um "Tchau" e foi embora.

Sai do banheiro e sentei na minha cama, suspirando. Nossa! Que tenso. Fui até o meu armário e peguei um moletom para mim dormir.

cgi/set?id=61376886&.locale=pt-br

Peguei um travesseiro e uma coberta fofinha e fui para a sala, o filme ia começar daqui á um minuto, me empoleirei no sofá.

-Me desculpa? –O Niall aparece do nada na sala me fazendo dar um pulo no sofá.

-Hã? Por quê? –Perguntei confusa.

-Er... Por... Você sabe te ver... Só de toalha... –Ele falou todo coradinho e fofo, se enrolando nas palavras.

-Calma bebê, tudo bem! –Me segurei para não levantar do sofá e apertar aquelas bochechas. –Deita aqui!

Falei dando uns três tapinhas no sofá ao meu lado, e ele timidamente veio.

Eu rapidamente me abracei á ele, jogando a coberta por cima dele e me aconchegando no seu peito, ele se acomodou melhor no sofá e abraçou minha cintura.

-Ó pequena, o filme começou. –Ele sussurrou na minha orelha.

Comecei á prestar atenção no filme e quando acabou eu estava tão cansada que dormi ali mesmo no sofá.

(...)

-Ai! –Alguém falou alto.

Abri os olhos lentamente e pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar com a luz. Quando me acostumei me deparei com uma cena engraçada, o Niall estava caído de bunda no chão resmungando.

-Tudo bem mô? –Perguntei.

-Gaby?Desculpa te acordei? –Ele perguntou meio assustado.

-Sim, mas não faz mal não.

Olhei em volta e vi que aquele não era meu quarto, ele era azul e verde, com um armário branco e outros objetos brancos pelo quarto, sim, bem bagunçado, mas... Aquele era o quarto do Niall?

-Nialler o que estou fazendo no seu quarto? –Perguntei confusa.

-Eu te trouxe aqui, pois ontem você acabou dormindo no sofá e se você dormisse lá acordaria meio doída, né? Fiz algo errado? –Ele perguntou inocente se levantando do chão.

Eu joguei minhas pernas para fora do colchão e corri e o abracei e o beijei, passei meus braços por seu pescoço e ele segurou minha cintura, eu dei um passo para trás e nós dois caímos no chão, minhas mãos subiram para os seus segurou mais forte a minha cintura, paramos o beijo para respirarmos e encostamos nossas testas.

-Obrigado Gaby. –Ele falou.

-Pelo o que?

-Por tudo. –E me deu um selinho.

Eu o abracei.

-Dá pra você sair de cima de mim por favor, você é pesado. –Eu falei e ri.

-Ei eu não sou gordo!

-Nãooooooooooo

-Ei!

E eu saí do quarto, onde encontrei o Harry saindo do banheiro.

-Hãn... Bom dia? –Harry perguntou corando.

-Bom dia!

-Gabriela! Volta aqui! Você não vai me deixar assim! –Niall gritou do quarto, fazendo o Harry corar mais ainda.

-Porque está corado Hazz?

-Por nada não.

-Fala!

-Deve ser por que você deixou o quarto do Niall toda desarrumada e com os lábios inchados, e bem... Por causa dessas pistas, você deveria estar brincando de pega-pega embaixo das cobertas com ele. –Lou apareceu magicamente ali e falou, me deixando corada.

-Nós não...

-Então porque o Niall falou: "Gabriela! Volta aqui! Você não vai me deixar assim!" . Você por acaso o deixou ... Sabe? –Louis falou na maior cara de pau.

-NÃO! Nós não fizemos nada.

-Seei. Ok, nós não vamos nos meter na vida sexual de vocês haha.- E o Louis saiu rindo.

-Hary você acredita em mim, né?! –Perguntei.

-Hãn, te vejo lá embaixo. –Ele falei e ele saiu correndo.

-Aff. –Falei e fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa, para uma roupa melhor.

cgi/set?id=61414324&.locale=pt-br

O estranho era que hoje eu acordei com uma sensação estranha, igual á do dia em que o Liam entrou em coma, mas deve ser só uma obsessão, saí do meu quarto e fui tomar café com os meninos, mas estranhei a Julia ainda estar dormindo, mas bem , é sexta-feira, porque ela não acordaria tarde. Comentamos isso durante o café de manhã, e ele foi bem tranqüilo, quando acabou fomos todos na sala conversar, Louis convidou sua namorada e Zayn a sua, enquanto elas não chegavam ligamos a TV, e não prestamos muita atenção até que ouvimos " LIAM PAYNE" na TV. Aumentamos o volume e todos prestaram mais atenção.A reportagem era o seguinte.

"Liam Payne e Danielle Peazer terminaram? É, pelo jeito sim, Danielle falou pelo twitter que não agüenta mais não poder ver o namorado, agora ex, e que não poderia mais continuar pois já havia achado outro cara, pensamos que alguém havia hackeado seu twitter, ma hoje de manhã Danielle foi vista trocando caricias com seu professor de natação, pelo jeito está tudo acabado entre o romance dos dois, então é isso, nos veja amanhã nesse mesmo horário e... "

.

Peraí, A DANIELLE VADIA TRAIU O LIAM!Bem, eles não estão mais juntos então não é traição... MAS PERAÍ! ELES TERMINARAM UHU!Tô pulando por dentro uhu!

-Uou. –Foi tudo o que os garotos conseguiram dizer.

-Nunca gostei dela mesmo. –Louis falou dando de ombros e os outros concordaram.

-Vou avisar a Julia sobre isso. –Falei me levantando e já me direcionando par o lugar onde era o quarto da Julia, abri o quarto e... Vazio? Cadê ela?

-Julia... Julia... È sério Julia, não têm graça... JULIAAAAA! JUH! –Comecei á gritar por toda a casa, mas não á achei... Ela havia sumido, peguei meu celular e liguei para ela... E descobrimos que o celular estava aqui, avisei os garotos e todos entramos em pânico, liguei para Finn e Jack, e eles me disseram que Julia havia desaparecido da balada, então pensaram que ela havia voltado para casa...

Então é isso... Julia sumiu... E estou sozinha.

Pov Julia on.

Quando eu acordei tudo estava branco e alguns brilinhos dançavam pela minha visão, tentei me levantar, mas eu não tinha forças, esfreguei levemente meus olhos e tudo ficou mais claro, quer dizer, escuro. Olhei em volta e vi que estava em um quartinho escuro, claro né a luz estava desligada, e eu estava em algo macio... Devia ser uma cama, tentei me levantar novamente e consegui com sucesso, pisquei mais algumas vezes e me acostumei melhor, notei que aquilo era um quarto, tinha uma escrivaninha do lado direito, e do lado dela havia um armário, do outro lado tinha um abajur de chão uma poltrona e uma estante com vários livros. Fiquei notando os pequenos detalhes do quarto, como por exemplo, que ali não havia janelas até a porta se abrir e por ela entrar aquele cara que havia colocado alguma coisa na minha bebida.

Ele entrou sorrindo, mas não um sorriso gentil, e sim um que dizia: " Eu sou mais legal que você, não faça nada, apenas me idolatre.". Olhei com nojo para ele e murmurrei.

-Você...

Ele sorriu novamente daquele jeito nojento. E ligou o abajur deixando tudo mais claro, notei que as paredes tinham um tom de rosa claro, e os moveis eram brancos, que dizer, já foram brancos, agora estavam amarelados.

-Onde eu estou!? –Perguntei em um fio de voz.

-Calma querida, pelo jeito começamos do jeito errado. Meu nome é Dave, apelido de David.-Ele estendeu a mão, como se fosse para mim apertar. Eu olhei para a mão dele e não fiz nada, depois de um tempo ele recolheu a mão dele.

-Não vai se apresentar? Isso é falta de educação querida.

Continuei quieta e ele franziu a testa com raiva.

-Pelo jeito não vai falar nada, então deixa eu te explicar as coisas. –Ele sentou na borda da minha cama, e eu encolhi as minhas pernas. –Você não deve saber nada sobre mim, mas eu sei TUDO, ouviu? Tudo sobre você! Por isso escolhi você. –Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dando de ombros. –Acontece que eu sou chefe de um grupo de contrabandistas de Londres, ouviu?Chefe! E meus "Amigos" me disseram que eu relaxaria melhor se tivesse uma esposa, então procurei as garotas mais bonitas por aqui e escolhi você. A garota com a beleza mais exótica de Londres, claro, é brasileira, têm uma personalidade difícil de ser domada, mas acredito que conseguirei, ouviu esposinha? Você de hoje em diante é minha. –Ele falou colocando o dedo no meu queixo me fazendo olhar nos olhos dele. –E aqui na casa é simples, o meu irmão também mora aqui, e você e ele não podem sair daqui, as janelas estão trancadas e o vidro é a prova de balas, impossível de ser quebrado, você pode andar normalmente por toda a casa, que de hoje em diante é sua também, não quebre nada ok? E a porta vai estar trancada com vários cadeados e têm guardas por todo lugar, todos obedecem á mim, então, é impossível de sair. Por enquanto, você só dormirá comigo se quiser, quero que vocês se acostume. Então é bem simples, ou você me obedece ou... É você deve me obedecer. Então agora querida, vou trabalhar, tchau. –E ele me deu um selinho rápido logo saindo pela porta.

Eu estava paralisada, não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei com a boca aberta e parada na cama. Só sei de uma coisa... EU NÃO VOU! REPITO: NÃO VOU CASAR COM AQUELE CARA!

Eu sei que ele está me obrigando á fazer isso, e realmente não sei o que ele pode me fazer se eu resistir, ele parece um daqueles caras que mataria alguém só por diversão.

Resolvi levantar da cama e notei que estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, e meu estômago estava roncando. Do nada senti um cheiro de frutas e olhei para a porta, o cheiro vinha dali, fiquei encarando a porta até ela se abrir, me encolhi pensando que seria o David, mas então um garoto muito parecido com ele, só que sem camisa e parecia mais tímido, meio carinhoso sabe?

images/24042374/tumblr_m0695kM1Bp1qdl5tvo1_500_

images/32705019/561067_416044508441829_1997274316_n_

-Oi? Quem é você? –Perguntei.

-Hã... Oi. Eu sou o Mike, o irmão do David. Posso entrar?

-Pode. –Falei meio hesitante, pois o garoto era irmão do David.

Ele entrou e notei que era dele que vinha o cheiro, ele estava com uma bandeja com frutas e panquecas nas mãos.

-Você deve estar com fome por isso te trouxe comida, eu sei o quanto essa droga dá fome.

-Hã? Você sabe que droga eles me deram? –Perguntei confusa.

-A mesma de sempre, a "Boa Noite, Cinderela", ela é sempre usada, nossa... Até quando eu trabalhava com meu irmão ele usava essa droga.

-Você já trabalhou com seu irmão? Na máfia? Você fazia o que? Porque saiu? –Perguntei sem me importar de estar sendo metida.

-Sim eu já trabalhei com ele. Sim na máfia. Eu ajudava á cuidar de toda a máfia. Eu não saí, fui expulso.

-Porque você foi expulso.

-Por nada não.

-Fala! Por favor!

-É que eu deixei um segredo meu escapar para ele, e ele não gostou do que o segredo falava. –E ele sorriu doce, mas a tristeza era visivelmente visível nos seus olhos.

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tá sim.

Fui até ele meio hesistante e o abracei, depois de um tempo ele também me abraçou, afundando sua cabeça no meu pescoço e eu afaguei seus cabelos( images/36461455/tumblr_m9qffaL0SF1r9a8hbo1_500_ ) , de repente notei que ele começou á chorar, não perguntei o porque só continuei afagando seus cabelos. A cena deveria estar meio estranha pela diferença de tamanho, mas continuei abraçada á ele, ele parecia precisar. Depois de um bom tempo, nós nos soltamos e sentamos na cama.

-Tudo bem? –Perguntei meio preocupada.

-Tá sim.

-Eu sei que não, mas se você não quer falar tudo bem... Mas se precisar de um ombro amigo, me chama, ok?- Ele sorriu minimamente.

-Obrigada. –E ele beijou minha bochecha, eu sorri para ele.

-Eu esqueci meu proposto inicial, que era fazer você comer um pouco. –E dessa vez sorriu bem animado.

Eu acabei em lembrando que estava com fome e meu estômago roncou alto, me fazendo corar de vergonha e passar meus braços pela minha barriga fazendo uma riu e me ajudou á devorar a comida, depois ele me mostrou os cômodos da uma casa simples e confortável, tinha dois banheiros, um no primeiro andar e outro no segundo andar. No primeiro andar tinha uma cozinha, uma sala de jantar, uma sala de estar e uma biblioteca repleta de livros, e uma garagem, no segundo tinha 4 quartos (Um para mim [por enquanto] , outro para o Mike, outro para o David e outro para as visitas), e a casa também tinha um quintal grande, ma no quintal estava cheio de guardas e seguranças, então não era tão confortável como ! E na sala de estar tinha um reluzente piano. Depois Mike me levou de volta para o meu quarto e disse:

-Olha Julia, infelizmente as roupas femininas que temos aqui são bem antigas, porque a última vez que tínhamos uma dama nessa casa foi há uns 70 anos atrás, então as roupas são antiquadas e bem... Daqui á um mês vai chegar um cara com as suas roupas, então infelizmente por enquanto você terá que usar as roupas mais antigas... Você se importa?

-Claro que não!São só roupas, certo?

-É! Hãn... Julia, o David pediu para mim te avisar que hoje á noite terá um jantar formal com as pessoas da máfia, e você terá que comparecer, e ele me pediu para procurar nesse armário ou pela casa algo que seja bem bonito,ele me disse que na garagem têm coisas legais, agente podia ir lá depois, o que acha?

-Claro! Agora eu acho que vou colocar uma roupa mais quente e confortável, já que tá ficando frio.

-É e eu vou colocar uma camisa, volto mais !

E ele saiu, eu abri o armário e vi várias peças de roupas bem antigas, pelo menos não estavam com mofo ou com pó, parecia que alguém há alguns dias tinha lavado todas elas. Procurei algo confortável e bonitinho e encontrei. ( images/34646843/tumblr_m8b7k5s10Q1rc42pmo1_500_ )

Ele ainda faria eu passar um pouco de frio, mas nem tanto quanto o outro. Sentei na cama e comecei a pensar. Quanto tempo será que demorará para mim ser resgatada... É melhor eu resistir ou simplesmente deixar levar até alguém me resgatar?

Me levantei da cama e resolvi ir falar com o Mike. Fui andando até o quarto dele e ouvi uma melodia, colei o ouvido na porta e tentei ouvir um pouco melhor, era mais ou menos assim ( N/A:Gente vejam o vídeo watch?v=tcOvshr0ajQ&feature=BFa&list=PL0F292E14A855AC6B até a 1:31 e parem ele ok?)

Uou! Como esse garoto canta bem! É mesmo o Mike? Depois de um tempo ele parou de cantar e a melodia continuou. Abri a porta devagar e perguntei.

-Era mesmo você?

Ele quase deu um pulo na cama quando eu falei, acho que era de se virou para mim e deu um sorriso.

-Era sim, e nossa Julia, você está mesmo bonita.

Eu corei e falei.

-Me chama de Juh! Por favor, Julia é muito sério.

-Ok Juh. –E ele piscou para mim.

-Mas então, como você canta bem! –Falei indo até o lado dele e sentando na cama.

-Obrigado. –Dessa vez ele corou.

-Você compôs?

-Foi.

-Linda letra!

-Obrigado, mas eu só tenho ate aí e eu travo.

-Sério? Quer ajuda?

-Você compõe?

-Ás vezes. –E ri de leve.

-Então aceito a sua ajuda.

-Ok, desde o inicio então, né?

Ele assentiu e colocou a melodia novamente no notebook (N/A:Gente recomecem o vídeo. E leiam de verdade a letra da música aqui embaixo)

Somebody That I Used To Know

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember –Ele sorriu cantando para mim, mas foi um sorriso mais triste.

(Alguém Que Eu Conhecia

De vez em quando eu penso em quando estávamos juntos

Como quando você disse que se sentia tão feliz que poderia morrer

Eu disse a mim mesmo que você era certa para mim

Mas me sentia tão sozinho em sua companhia

Mas aquilo era amor e é uma dor que eu ainda me lembro)

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So, when we found that we could not make sense

Well, you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over – Nessa parte ele já estava cantando bem mais distante, como se quisesse chorar. Daí ele parou de cantar e me olhou esperando algo. Fiz um gesto como se dissese para ele me acompanhar,e ele assentiu.

(Você pode ficar viciado a um certo tipo de tristeza

Como uma submissão ao fim, sempre o fim

Então, quando descobrimos que não fazíamos sentido

Bem, você disse que ainda seríamos amigos

Mas eu admito que eu estava feliz que tudo tinha acabado)

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need, that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know –Ele sorriu e murmurrou um parabéns sem som, e apontou para um caderninho e falou: Canta, novamente sem som.

(Mas você não precisava me afastar

Fingir como se nada tivesse acontecido e que não éramos nada

E eu nem sequer preciso do seu amor

Mas você me trata como um estranho e isso é tão rude

Não, você não precisava se rebaixar tanto

Mandar seus amigos pegarem seus discos e depois trocar de telefone

Embora eu ache que eu não preciso disso

Agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia

Agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia

Agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia)

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know –E daí ele voltou a cantar comigo com aquela voz sexy e seduzente.

(De vez em quando eu penso em todas as vezes que você me ferrou

Mas me fez acreditar que era sempre algo que eu tinha feito

Mas eu não quero viver desse jeito, interpretando tudo que você diz

Você disse que poderia deixar isso passar

E eu não te pegaria preso em alguém que você conhecia)

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need, that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

(Mas você não precisava me afastar

Fingir como se nada tivesse acontecido e que não éramos nada

E eu nem sequer preciso do seu amor

Mas você me trata como um estranho e isso é tão rude

Não, você não precisava se rebaixar tanto

Mandar seus amigos pegarem seus discos e depois trocar de telefone

Embora eu ache que eu não preciso disso

Agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia)

Somebody, I used to know

Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, I used to know

Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know

(Alguém que eu conhecia

Alguém, agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia

Alguém que eu conhecia

Alguém, agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia)

I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Somebody

(Eu conhecia

Que eu conhecia

Eu conhecia

Alguém)

-Uou Julia, não sabia que você tinha a voz de um anjo!

-Cala a boca! –E dei um tapinha no braço dele.

-E sério, eu estou há meses tentando dar um jeito nessa letra, você viu que eu já tinha escrito todo o resto, menos aquela parte, parecia que você já havia sentindo o que essa música diz.

-Mas eu já senti, várias pessoas já se afastaram de mim. –E olhei para o chão. -Mas isso não importa mais! –E voltei á olhar para ele sorrindo.

-Ok anjo. –Eu eu sorri com o novo apelido. –Agora você pode repetir a sua parte para mim escrever aqui? – ele falou meio envergonhado.

-Claro!

E repeti, depois ficamos ali conversando por um bom tempo,a te ele me avisar que daqui á 1 hora era o jantar, então eu voltei correndo pro banheiro, tomei um banho e depois fui escolher a roupa no armário, não achei nada bom, então abri o baú que havia ali e achei um vestido, coloquei ele em cima da minha cama e procurei algum sapato ou acessório, depois de achar o necessário, me arrumei e penteei meus cabelos com meus dedos.

images/18713387/1760484_882_

Vi que eu ainda tinha 15 minutos para o jantar começar oficialmente, então fui até a estante e vi vários livros antigos, incluindo Sheakespare, um dos meus escritores favoritos. Também vi que havia um livro que parecia ser um diário e o peguei. Limpei um pouco a capa e vi o título : Diário de Elizabeth. Era com uma capa de couro e escrito com letras redondas e douradas. Abri a primeira página e vi que elas eram bem desgastadas, eu ia começar á ler, mas ouvi umas batidas na porta e devolvi o livro e falei.

-Entre!

Quando a porta foi aberta vi o segurança do David da festa.

-Senhorita, a festa já começou e o senhor David está á chamando.

- Ok, obrigado por avisar, já estou indo.

Ele assentiu e resolvi de última hora que não resistira até alguém vir me resgatar, dei uma última olhada no lugar onde estava o livro e saí. Estava na hora de enfrentar a festa.

É muito fácil criticar uma pessoa não sabendo o que ela sente.

Gaby P.O.V

Eu ainda estava paralisada no chão, a Julia havia fugido? Sido seqüestrada? Se machucado? Ficado com amnésia? Morri... Não, ela não pode ter morrido! Mas... O que eu faço? Ela havia sumido isso eu tinha certeza... Mas eu deveria ir avisar a polícia, ou ir falar com o Jack e com o Finn, pois talvez eles tenham alguma dica de onde ele deva ter ido, é, é isso que vou fazer.

Corri para o meu quarto e vasculhei pelo quarto até achar um papelzinho antigo que o Finn havia me dado dizendo onde eles moravam aqui em Londres, peguei minha bolsa em um canto qualquer do quarto e corri para o ponto de táxi mais próximo, felizmente havia um táxi estacionado ali, entrei nele e passei o endereço, começou a tocar no radio The Ballad Of Mona Lisa, e acabei me lembrando do clipe, o que em fez ter calafrios, não, Julia não foi assassinada, eu podia sentir isso.

Ouvi o meu celular apitar e eu havia recebido uma mensagem do Niall.

"Gaby nos temos uma entrevista hoje e só voltaremos á noite, me desculpe, se divirta XXx Do seu anjinho comilão"

Sorri de lado com a mensagem e respondi.

"Ok bb, eu to saindo já, não sei que horas chego. BOA ENTREVISTA! Xxx Da sua princesa"

Fiquei no celular até que o taxista diz:

-Moça chegamos, deu 6 libras.

-Uhum –Peguei uma nota e lhe entreguei –Obrigado.

Saí com pressa e quase amassei a porta do táxi de ter batido tão forte.

UOU! Eles são milionários pelo jeito! Aquilo era literalmente uma mansão! Sacudi a cabeça para me livrar daqueles pensamentos e corri pelo gramado para ser mais rápida e cheguei na porta tocando na campainha repetidamente até o Finn abrir a porta, e com isso, eu entrei quase atropelando ele.

-Uou Gaby, calma aí, não precisa me matar não tá? –Ele falou rindo. E eu apenas bufei.

-Finn, preciso conversar sério com você!

Logo a expressão dele ficou séria.

-O que foi Gabriela?

Eu ia começar a falar, mas notei que ali era meio público para falar.

-Hãn... Finn, não tem um local mais apropriado para conversar?

-Claro! Vem comigo.

E ele começou a subir as escadas e eu apenas o segui, ele foi me guiando até o quarto dele, quando chegamos lá, ele ficou em pé e eu sentei na cama dele.

-Então o que foi? –Ele falou cruzando os braços.

-A Julia desapareceu. –Falei calma, mas hesitante.

-Como assim? –Ele falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Desaparecendo ué –Falei sarcástica. –É sério Finn, ela foi ontem para a balada com o Jack e depois... Simplesmente sumiu, ela não voltou pra casa e o celular dela tá lá em casa, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu! – Me segurei para não soltar lágrimas.

-E no que eu posso ajudar Gabriela?

-Sei lá! Só quero ajuda! Por favor Finn! –Falei me levantando e chegando perto dele. –Vamos, me ajuda, por favor! –Coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros largos dele deitando minha cabeça no seu peito.

-Tá bom pequena. –E ele abraçou minha cintura me aconchegando perto dele.

-Obrigado Finn.

-Não têm de quê. –E beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

O Finn não sabe como eu estou feliz com a ajuda dele, eu não sei muito bem o que fazer com pessoas que desaparecem, realmente não sei, mas pelo menos eu mantenho a calma.

Me soltei do abraço dele e falei:

-Ok, o que fazemos então?

-Vamos para a balada, talvez eles tenham câmeras e tenham alguma gravação.

-Ok.

-Só espera um minutinho que vou avisar para o Jack que iremos sair. –E ele sorriu e depois saiu do quarto me deixando ali com um sorriso idiota na cara. Quando ele voltou estava com chaves de carro na mão.

-Vamos? –Ele perguntou.

-Claro!

Saímos do quarto e fomos para a garagem, lá entramos em um carro e fomos em direção á balada.

-Como você sabe o endereço?

-Eu perguntei pro Jack.

-Como sempre você pensa em tudo né?

Ele apenas sorriu e fomos em silêncio até lá.

O local era um lugar normal, mas diferente das noites, estava vazio e em silêncio, fomos caminhando até a porta e vimos um cara gorducho e baixinho, ele estava com um cigarro em mão e tinha o cabelo longo e cacheado preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e barba pra fazer, ele usava um terno qualquer e estava praguejando com algo, ele devia ter uns cinqüenta e poucos anos.

-Olá –Falou Finn –Queremos conversar com o gerente.

Ele nos olhou com repulsa e deu uma tragada no cigarro expelindo a fumaça um pouco depois.

-Sou eu. O que querem?

Nos entreolhamos e Finn sorriu um pouco.

-Nossa amiga desapareceu ontem á noite aqui nesse local, queremos ver se têm alguma câmera por aqui e queremos saber se podemos ver as gravações de ontem há noite.

-Não há câmeras por aqui, e se a sua amiga desapareceu, não é culpa nossa.

Eu fiquei irritada, eu iria avançar naquele cara há qualquer momento. Mas Finn continuou quieto e apenas apontou para um lugar perto das telhas dali, e lá tinha uma câmera, bem escondida por sinal, eu nunca notaria.

-Então me explique aquilo.

O gerente gordo fiou sem fala.

-Olha, vamos ver essas gravações por bem ou por mal, e por enquanto não envolvemos a polícia, mas se envolvermos, isso pode pegar muito mal para você. –O tom que Finn usou foi desafiador.

O homem meio que tremeu de medo e depois nos levou para dentro do lugar e nos deixou em uma salinha onde havia várias fitas, cada um com um data e local marcado. Procuramos pela fita do dia anterior até que achamos, e Finn me avisou dizendo que o local era o bar, achamos a fita e colocamos para tocar.

-E então, pronta? –Finn perguntou segurando a minha mão que não parava de tremer. E eu apenas acenti, ele colocou a fita e ficamos alguns minutos só vendo pessoas bebendo, se beijando e tal, até que chega a hora que vemos Julia e Jack sentando ali.

-PAUSA!

Ele pausou, respirei fundo e falei:

-Continua. –Eu felizmente já estava mais calma. A fita ficou alguns minutos só passando os dois conversando, até que Jack se levanta e sai, e dois homens chegam e ficam assediando a Julia, depois de um tempo um deles pega o copo da Julia sem ela ver e bota um pó, e depois saem, Julia fica visivelmente mal até ela desmaiar e o cara maior pegar ela e sair de vista. Lágrimas teimavam em descer pela minha face agora que a ficha havia caído, Julia havia sim sido seqüestrada, olhei para o Finn e ele estava meio que em pânico.

-Hãn , Gabriela, licença tenho que fazer uma ligação.

E ele saiu novamente me deixando sozinha. Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas da minha mão e respirei fundo novamente tentando me acalmar.

-Gaby? Vem tenho que te levar há um lugar.

Eu olhei para ele ainda meio confusa, mas assenti e o segui, entramos no carro de novo, só que desta vez com a fita em mãos.

-Aonde vamos? –Perguntei.

-Segredo.

Estranho, muito estranho, mas apenas fechei os olhos e tentei dormir.

-Finn, me desculpe ser grossa desse jeito, mas... COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES QUE TRABALHA COMO ESPIÃO!?

-Gaby, se acalma, e não é espião é detetive.

-Não importa! Agente namorou por bastante tempo e eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso!

-É que eu não queria que você me tratasse diferente, talvez você até ficasse com medo de mim. –E ele fez bico, eu olhei braba para ele.

-Para Finn que eu não caio mais nessa. Ok deixa eu ver se entendi, você é detetive porque segue a carreira do seu pai, e era por isso que você viajava tanto, e agora, o cara que "Seqüestrou" a Julia é tipo de chefe da Máfia que vocês estão tentando prender há meses, mas o máximo que conseguiram foi se infiltrar lá.

-Uhum, só faltou que os caras que estão infiltrados são eu e o Jack.

-Ok, ok. Entendi, e agora me conta o porquê de você ter me contado isso.

-É simples, nós estamos fingindo ser da Máfia, certo?

-Uhum.

-E então, hoje a noite teremos uma meio que reunião, e as namoradas dos caras ficam em uma sala pois elas normalmente não vão na reunião, e é bem provável que a Julia esteja lá, então enquando formos lá uns guardas vão ficar do lado de fora, e você vai pegar a Julia e vocês irão sair de lá silenciosamente enquanto eu e o Jack e nossos amigos prendemos eles, pra você tudo bem?

-O que eu não faço pra resgatar aquela vadia. –Resmunguei o fazendo ele rir alto.

-Olha Gaby, fica aqui com a Maria que ela vai cuidar de você para que pareça que você é a minha namorada, e não precisa ter medo dela, ela também vai te ensinar alguns truques, ok?

Assenti.

-Muito bem, agora tenho que sair pra cuidar de algumas coisas, até mais tarde.

-Até.

Ele saiu e uma mulher de uns 22 anos entrou e me observou detalhadamente.

-Vai ser meio difícil, mas amo desafios vem comigo. –E ele se agarrou no meu braço me puxando para algum lugar que eu não consegui identificar.E começou a me arrumar como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano.

Julia POV on

Eu já estava naquela "Festinha" há um bom tempo, e bem... Não estava muito legal, estava entediante para falar a verdade, no começo nem tanto, porque eu fique falando com o Mike, mas depois chamaram ele e ele teve que ir infelizmente e eu fiquei aqui, entediada.

Sentei na mesa e me debrucei sobre ela, colocando minha cabeça entre meus braços, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

Como será que os meninos estão? Como será que a Gaby tá? Como será que todos estão?

Soltei um gemido baixo de irritação e alguém colocou a mão fria no meu ombro. Me virei rápido com um sorriso no rosto imaginando ser o Mike, mas ele logo desaparece quando vejo que quem está ali é o David.

-Está gostando da festa querida?- Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

-O que você acha? –Perguntei me levantando da cadeira e olhando diretamente para ele.

Ele se aproximou de mim, colocou uma de suas mãos na minha cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Acho que você está adorando. –E e depois soprou, me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

-Não toca em mim. –Rosnei baixo.

Ele se afastou e deu uma risada. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi impedido pela porta se abrindo e de lá entrando 3 pessoas, que justamente eram: Jake, Finn e Gaby, fiquei com boca aberta em um perfeito "O". Olhei para David pensando que ele faria alguma coisa, mas ele apenas sorriu e foi de encontro deles puxando minha mão junto.

-Finnegan! Jackson! Quanto tempo meninos! –David foi falando de braços abertos, mas mesmo assim fui seguindo ele.

-Olá David! Quanto tempo não é? –Finn falou formalmente. –Quero apresentar a minha namorada, Gabriela. –E apontou para Gaby.

-Olá Gabriela, meu nome é David, mas me chame apenas de Dave. –Ele falou sorrindo e pegando na mão da Gaby e beijando. -E eu quero apresentar minha noiva, Julia vem aqui querida. - fui até ele e dei um sorriso extremamente falso.

Eles me olharam e sorriram, e cada um se apresentou. Olhei para Gaby com raiva e mexeu a boca falando um "te explico mais tarde." Sem som, apenas assenti.

-Então garotos. –David falou-Vamos jantar para termos a reunião depois?

-Claro. –Dessa vez foi Jack.

Fomos á mesa e Gabriela parecia um pouco nervosa. Começamos a comer e ela me passou um bilhetinho. Que estava escrito assim:

Depois do jantar apenas me siga.


	2. Chapter 2

–Como assim não podemos entrar? –A Gaby perguntou inconformada.

–Simples,um dos garotos está doente e não poderá ser apresentado á vocês,então eles decidiram que dessa vez não se apresentarão,entendido? –O enorme segurança falou.

–Posso saber quem está "Doente"? –Gaby novamente perguntou batendo o pé.

–Não.

Gabriela fez uma careta inconformada,notei que ela ia falar mais alguma coisa,então resolvi me intrometer.

–Gaby,deixa,você poderá ir em outro show e tal,se acalma, -me virei para um dos seguranças – Nos desculpe o incomodo,nós já estamos indo.

Peguei o braço da Gaby e a puxei até um lugar onde estava escrito em uma plaquinha reluzente: Saí puxando ela até acharmos um taxi,entramos nele e Gaby cruzou os braços e fez bico.

–Julia,porque você tinha que estragar a minha felicidade?

–Eu não estraguei nada! –Me defendi –Mas era melhor te tirar dali antes que você fizesse um escândalo e você fosse obrigada a sair dali á força.

–Aff.

Ficamos em silêncio o resto da viagem de volta,quando chegamos paguei o motorista e entramos na casa e Gaby foi direto para o seu quarto,eu suspirei cansada,olhei á minha volta pela sala e vi grandes caixas empacotadas,amanhã iríamos nos mudar para um apartamento,já que morar em uma casa é perigoso,empacotei mais algumas coisinhas que haviam ali.E fui para o meu quarto,retirei minhas roupas e coloquei na minha mala e junto peguei um moletom velho e uma calça velha de moletom também,tomei banho e me vesti,coloquei um filme qualquer na TV e dormi.

=D=D=Dc=c=c=c=c

Acordei com uma maldito raio de sol batendo na minha cara,hunf,maldito sol,joguei as minhas cobertas para um lugar qualquer e levantei,fui até a minha pequena mala novamente e peguei as primeiras peças de roupa que eu achei,era um shorts jeans verde e uma camiseta bata de cor vermelha,coloquei um all star vermelho e cano alto e fui para a cozinha,fiz algumas panquecas e calda de chocolate e suco de laranja,se ela ainda estivesse braba comigo,com esse lanchinho ela ia me desculpar,bem... talvez.

Sentei em uma banquetinha qualquer que havia ali,e esperei,peguei um livro e comecei a ler,eu não conseguia me concentrar direito,não sei porque,senti que havia algo de errado com a Gaby,decidi ir ao quarto dela,fechei o livro e fui,bati na porta e ninguém respondeu,bati de novo e ouvi um fraco "VAI EMBORA" não agüentei e abri a porta,quando entrei levei um susto,Gaby estava jogada na cama com um pijama de zebrinhas,ela estava chorando,não entendi o porque,mas me desesperei,o meu "eu" tão guardado saio de mim.

–Gaby,minha fofa!O que aconteceu? –Sorri,mas um sorriso preocupado,sentei na ponta da cama dela.

–Sai daqui Julia!Ninguém pode me ver assim! –ela tentou me empurrar,mas não conseguiu.

–Vamos,Gaby,o que aconteceu?Se você me contar,vai melhorar.

Ela levantou a cabeça da cama e me olhou com os olhinhos vermelhos.

–Julia,você se lembra do Josh?

Tentei localizar esse nome em algum lugar da minha mente,e lembrei que um dia a Gaby chegou radiante em casa falando que estava namorando um tal de Josh.

–Lembro... o que aconteceu?

–E-eu descobri que ele me traia,e nós terminamos.

Ela já havia voltado á chorar.

–Calma Gabriela,ele não prestava,ele era só um canalha.

Ela levantou cabeça de novo.

–É mesmo?

–Claro!Vem,vamos tomar café da manhã!

Puxei ela até a mesa com a comida e nos divertimos muito,mas eu acbei com um panqueca com chocolate na minha cabeça e ela com "um pouquinho" de suco na blusa.

–Sabe Julia,ás vezes você poderia ser menos bipolar e ser só o seu lado real,que é esse simpático e tal.

–Sabe Gaby,eu também acho,por isso de hoje em diante tentarei melhorar,mas só tentarei hein!

Ela e riu e concordou com a cabeça,depois de lavarmos os pratos e nos molharmos um pouquinho mais,ligamos a TV em um desenho animado e rimos um monte com aquele rato marrom e o gato cinza que agora eu esqueci o nome,eu já estava vermelha de tanto rir.

–Olha!Ele caiu na piscina com chantilly! –A Gaby falou já rindo.

Eu ri também e ouvi a campainha tocar,fui até lá e abri a porta toda suja de panqueca,quando abri a porta,vi um garoto alto,com a pele morena,cabelos morenos espetados e os olhos marrom,reconheci aquele cafajeste como o Josh.

–O que faz aqui Josh –falei o nome dele com nojo.

–Eu vim me desculpar com a Gabriela.

–Veio,se desculpar com ela né?Mas ela não iria aceitar,já que você traiu ela.

–Até parece,ela iria me aceitar de volta,ela nunca conseguiria arrumar alguém melhor do que eu!

Como,a Gaby namorou aquele cara?

–Olha,é melhor você sair já daqui,você e ela não têm mais nada!

–Já sei porque,você está com ciúmes!

– que?Eu?Com ciúmes de você?Ugh,que nojo!

–Claro que você está com ciúmes!Está na sua cara!Então,que tal você me dar um beijinho?Você pode não ser tão bonita com a Gabriela,mas têm uma grande personalidade.

Ele agarrou a minha cintura e me puxou para ele.

–ME SOLTA!AGORA SEU IDIOTA!ME SOLTA!

Ele me puxou mais,e nossos rostos quase se tocaram.

–Me Solta! –eu grunhi.

–Ei,você não á ouviu?Ela quer que você á solte!

Falou uma voz desconhecida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quando estou com raiva sou irônica,quando estou com ciúmes sou fria,quando estou triste sou quieta.**_

_–Ei, você não á ouviu?Ela quer que você á solte!_

_Falou uma voz desconhecida._

Virei a minha cabeça para ver quem havia falado e vi ali a One Direction inteira, ótimo, a Gaby pira hoje.

–Ela quer, mas eu não sou obrigado a fazer o que ela quer. –Josh falou.

–Solta ela senão... –Falou o de cachinhos e olhinhos verdes.

–Senão o que?Vão chamar a polícia por acaso? –Debochou Josh.

–Na verdade... –Falou o de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel *¬*

–Já chamamos. –Falou o loiro de olhos azuis.

Vi que o Josh se assustou e me largou, consegui sentir o sangue percorrer pelas minhas veias novamente, ele olhou para os lados nervosamente e falou.

–Vocês ainda vão me ver.

E ele saiu correndo, vi que os 5 garotos olharam para mim e o de cabelos marrons e olhos também marrons falou:

–Está tudo bem?

–Sim, está tudo bem –eu sorri –Obrigado por me ajudarem com ele.

O de olhos azuis esverdeados e cabelos marrons falou:

–Deixa eu adivinhar, vocês terminaram e ele não aceitou?

–Não. –Eu respondi com calma.

–Então... o que aconteceu? –perguntou o loiro.

–Ele traiu minha amiga e eles terminaram daí ele veio aqui se desculpar e como minha amiga é muito sensível eu não deixei daí discutimos e ele tentou me beijar. -Eu falei ficando quase sem fôlego.

–Não entendi. –O de olhos azuis esverdeados falou. –Mas,é vocÊ e a sua amiga que são as garotas que iam nos bastidores?

–Sim.

–Podemos falar com você e sua amiga?

–Claro,entrem.

Fui até a porta,girei a maçaneta e ela não abriu,tentei de novo e para eles um pouquinho constrangida.

–Acho que trancou sozinha.

–Não têm outra porta?- Perguntou o de topete.

–Têm sim,vem por aqui.

–Guiei eles até uma porta do outro lado da casa,mas quando eu estava passando do lado da piscina eu caí do jeito desastrada que eu sou.

–Droga- Resmunguei já na borda da piscina.

–Quer ajuda?-O de olhos azuis esverdeados falou.

–Quero.

Ele estendeu a mão e segurei nela e o de cachinhos empurrou o de olhos esverdeados,nós dois caímos na água e eu comecei a rir.

–Que droga Harry! –o de olhos esverdeados gritou para o de cachinhos,que era o Harry,okey,gravei.

–Desculpa não agüentei,e qualquer coisa,a culpa é do Liam.

–Ei! –Liam falou.

Eu e Louis saímos da piscina e entramos pela porta dos fundos,quando estávamos na cozinha,peguei um copo de água e coloquei gelo.

–Porque isso?-Perguntou o loiro.

–Deixa ela Niall!- Falou o de olhos cor de mel.

–Desculpa Zayn.

Vi que o loirinho ficou envergonhado e olhou para ,eu fiquei com pena.

–Coitadinho. –murmurei sem pensar,vi que eles olharam para mim, surpresos,acho que eles já havia até esquecido de mim.

–Bem,eu vou tacar essa água na Gabriela,ela merece por ter trancado a porta e me deixado lá fora.

Ele riram.

–Bem –Falou o Liam –Nós já sabemos que a sua amiga se chama Gabriela,mas qual o seu nome?

–Julia.

–Nome bonito e diferente –Falou Louis.

–Err... Obrigada,meu nome é bem comum no Brasil?

–Brasil? –Indagou Harry.

–É,eu nasci no Brasil,mas vim para cá.

–Quando eu era pequeno,eu tinha uma grande amiga que era do Brasil,ela fazia bagadiro para mim e também se chamava Julia.

Pela amor de Deus,é o Harry!Porque ele se lembra de mim,bem,eu lembro de como ele era engraçadinho quando pequeno e também fofo,mas é melhor eu não falar nada.

–Hum... okey,você não quis dizer brigadeiro?

–É!Isso mesmo,brigadiero,você sabe fazer?

–Claro,todo mundo sabe.

–Nós não sabemos! –Falou toda a One Direction.

Isso me lembra de uma coisa.

Flashback on.

–Julia,o que você tá fazendo? –Perguntou um pequeno menino de 7 ou 8 anos com um sorriso sapeca no rosto

–Brigadeiro Harry.-Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis esverdeados falou.

–Briegidoro?Que que é isso? –Falou o pequeno garoto fazendo a garota rir.

–Brigadeiro Harry,é uma comida brasileira,é um doce na verdade.

–UHU!Essa agora é a minha comida favorita!

–Mas você nem provou!

–Ah é!

Flashback off

–Juliaaa,Juliaaa!Tá viva? –Falou Niall me acordando do transe.

–Tô,foi ... vamos falar com a Gaby então?

Fomos todos até a sala sem fazer barulho,cheguei atrás da Gaby e virei o copo nela.

–AHHH! –A Gabriela berrou.


	4. Chapter 4

De repente, todas as pessoas que dizem se importar... desaparecem. –P!nk

6 Meses Depois

–Ei, é hoje que os minos voltam,né? –Gabriela perguntou esperançosa.

–Não sei, hoje é dia 7?

–É! Então é hoje! UHU!Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar.

–Okey...

E lá se foi Gabriela correndo para se arrumar para os meninos, mais especialmente para o Liam, eles podiam ainda não ter nada, mas ela me contou que têm uma queda por ele, que na minha opinião é um grande abismo,Okey voltando ao assunto ,é hoje que os meninos voltam de turnê, e nós estamos com muita saudade, na verdade eles saíram á 3 meses, nós passamos 3 meses juntos, na verdade ficamos tão próximos que viemos morar aqui com eles, no apartamento dos meninos.s Eu com a ajuda deles voltei a ser a "Eu" verdadeira, felizmente.E também eu já AMO AS MÚSICAS DELES... mas fazer o quê,eu acabei vindo morar com eles,e com isso agora amo 1D ,eu sinceramente mudei muito,não sou mais a mesma.

Bem, vou parar de pensar em coisas ruins, deixa eu pensar, o que fazer, já sei vou ver um filme, fui até a cozinha e fiz pipoca e chamei a a TV e fui procurar algo para nós vermos.

–Juh,o que vamos ver? –Perguntou a Gaby descendo as escudas,vestindo uma camiseta xadrez vermelha e preta e uma skinny com sapatilhas,o cabelo dela estava solto.

–Não sei,to procurando,e deixa eu ver... se arrumou assim pro Liam,né?

–Você sabe a resposta. –Ela falou suspirando,já que todo mundo sabe que o Liam têm namorada e as chances dele ficar coma Gaby é pequena.

Fiquei procurando algum DVD para vermos e só encontrei Toy Story,culpa do Liam ¬¬

–JULIA!Entrevista dos meninos!

Fui correndo para a sala saber o que tinha na no sofá e a entrevista começou.

"Lily:Olá meninos,eu sou a Lily,e hoje sou eu quem vai entrevistar vocês.

Os meninos: Oi.

Lily:Bem meninos,a primeira pergunta é de uma fã pelo twitter, além das namoradas de vocês, têm outra pessoa esperando vocês lá?

Harry: Bem, temos duas amigas que moram conosco no apartamento, e podemos dizer que elas são nossas grandes amigas.

Lily: São só amigas?

Niall:Sim.

Lily: E nenhum de vocês têm alguma paixão secreta por alguma delas?

Zayn:Bem o... –o Niall tapou a boca do Zayn.

Niall:Não sem paixões.

Zayn se livrou da mão do Niall.

Zayn:Mas o Harry gosta de uma delas.

Harry:Zayn!"

Peguei o controle e mudei de canal. Eu e Gabriela nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir.

–Nossa, o Zayn bebeu.

–Só pode! –Respondi.

–Então o que vamos ver?

–Acho que só têm a saga Toy Story mesmo, o resto dos DVD's tá no quarto do Harry, mas lá é uma bagunça.

–EBA TOY STORY! –Gabriela gritou com os olhos ama Toy çamos a ver e eu dormi no segundo, já vi tanto esses filmes com o Liam que acho que já gravei todas falas e acabo dormindo, já a Gaby sabe as falas de cor,os movimentos... e ela sempre chora nos filmes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nossos melhores sucessos vêm depois de nossas maiores decepções. -Desconhecido.**_

–*-*-*-*-*-*

–Estressada?Você! Não me diga! –Niall zombou de mim.

Nós já havíamos saído daquele restaurante á algum tempo,eu ainda estava braba,mas por causa disso o Niall havia me pagado uma casquinha n.n

–Se você não fosse tão inocente nada teria acontecido, e agora estou com uma mancha enorme, repito ENORME, na minha blusa branca. –Cruzei os braços.

–O engraçado é que pedimos um refrigerante e ela trouxe suco de uva, o suco que mais mancha. –Ele deu uma risadinha.

Eu levantei indignada.

–Sabe! Se você não fosse TÃO perfeito e lindo ,NADA disso teria acontecido.

–Obrigado eu acho. –E ele sorriu maroto.

–Chato! –Mostrei a língua para ele.

Do nada algo voa no meu colo,olho para baixo e vejo um moletom grande e o moletom que ele estava para pedindo explicações.

–Você não queria cobrir a sua mancha?Usa isso.

Peguei o moletom e coloquei em mim, ficou alguns números maiores que eu mas pelo menoas a mancha havia sumido de vista haha.

–Não existe ninguém mais fofo que você!

Pulei nele e ele ficou com isso.

–Vamos voltar?Daqui a pouco escurece e você não estará em o seu encontro,lembra?

–É mesmo –Coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça preocupada –Mas não é um encontro!

–Já que você têm que se arrumar para o seu não-encontro vamos logo!

Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a parada de taxi mais próxima.

–Chegamos Baby's! –Eu entrei no apartamento junto com o Niall e gritamos.

–Ops,olha lá! –O Niall apontou para o Zayn, ele estava dormindo calmamente no sofá,mas... não por muito para o Niall com um sorriso maléfico.

–Eu não me responsabilizo por danos. – E ele saiu para o quarto dele,nessas horas o bom é ser amiga do Louis e da Gabriela, eles topariam sem nem pensar, mas agora o Gaby está com um amigo e o Lou tá em algum até o meu quarto e peguei maquiagem, fui até ele e fiz umas coisas bem estranhas no rosto dele, agora quando ele acordar vou ter duas coisas para me desculpar, voltei para o meu quarto,tomei meu banho e terminei de me arrumar,por incrível que pareça eu não sou igual á aquelas outras garotas que demoram mil anos para me arrumar, me olhei no espelho e vi as mudanças que os meus amigos me fizeram,antes eu pintava o cabelo de preto e sempre fazia mechas, agora ele está de volta á cor normal, um marrom escuro, parecido com o da Gaby, e antes liso por causa da química, agora ele está nada, tipo em um filme de terror,alguém bate na porta, quer dizer, quase á arrombou.

–JULIA!TÊM ALGUEM NO TELEFONE QUERENDO FALAR CONTIGO!

Foi a voz do Harry que foi ouvida,filosofei né?

–JÁ TÔ INDO! –Berrei também.

Abri a porta e vi o Harry com o telefone na mão, quando ele me viu o queixo dele caiu, e eu corei.

–V-você tá linda.

–Obrigado Harry. –Sorri para ele e peguei o telefone,e como uma mania comecei a andar pela casa.

_**–Alô!**_ (N/A:Gente aonde eu botar asterisco quer dizer que é em português tá?)

_**–Oi Juh.***_

_**–Hn... quem é?***_

_**–Sou eu o Guilherme.***_

_**–Mano! O que que aconteceu de tão importante para você me ligar?***_

_**–Eu vou me casar!***_

_**–Como assim?Na última vez que te vi você nem tava namorando, seu filho da puta podia ter me avisado que tava namorando, e eu nem sei quem é ela!Ah, vai tomar no cu Guilherme!***_

_**–Primeiro malcriadinha, eu sou filho da mesma mãe que você e em segundo existe copo para isso e por último, não te contei porque tínhamos decidido deixarmos em segredo por enquanto,mas eu pedi ela em casamento á mais ou menos um mês e ontem ela me avisou que tava grávida, então decidimos nos casar o mais rápido possível.***_

_**–Que eu vou ser tia?***_

_**–Madrinha corrigindo, queremos que você seja a madrinha do nosso filho ou filha, o que você acha?***_

_**–Guilherme eu já falei que eu te amo?***_

_**–Já,m as quero ouvir de novo.***_

_**–Eu te mas quando vai ser o casamento?***_

_**–Daqui á uma semana.***_

_**–Mas já o.o ?***_

_**–Sim, como eu disse queremos que seja o mais rápido possível. ***_

_**–Ai ai, tá mas onde vai ser?***_

_**–Em Chesire,onde nos conhecemos.***_

_**–OWN! Vou dar um jeito de ir então.***_

_**–E você tá morando agora com a Gaby e com outros 5 meninos,certo?***_

_**–Sim!***_

_**–Convida eles.***_

_**–Hm... ok.***_

_**–Tchau pequena!***_

_**–Tchau!***_

Eu tinha acabado de parar na sala, olhei para o Zayn dormindo com a cara pintada igual á um anjinho,e vi que a minha conversa havia ganhado platé dizer, o Harry,o Niall e o Louis estavam olhando com uma cara meio abobada.

–Que que foi? –Perguntei.

–Tava lançando macumba? –O Louis perguntou.

–Deve ser, olha a cara do Zayn. –Niall falou e fez com que todos rissem.

–Deixa eu adivinhar, a culpa é sua? –Perguntou o Harry.

–Acertou baby! –Fiz a minha pior cara safada,ma logo mudei para uma de anjinho.

–Mas... vocês não vão contar,né?

–Er... pode deixar,não vamos contar. –Louis se pronunciou.

–Niall, agora se acontecer algo nessa casa, a culpa é sua,não é mais dela. –Niall falou.

–Ui ,agora to com medo. –O Louis falou levantando as mãos e falando com uma voz bem fina.

–Ai não precisa ficar com medo amoré! -E Harry abraçou o Louis, o engraçado é que nessa casa o Harry e o Louis ficam fazendo essas ceninhas de Larry Stylinson, então normalmente é engraçado.E nós sempre rimos.

–Mas então, pra quem lançou macumba? –Perguntou Louis com sua voz normal.

–Meu irmão,ele vai se casar e eu vou ser tia O.o

–UAU sei irmão é rápido hein –Harry falou.

–Haha é. Mas então o casamento vai ser em Chesire onde eles se conheceram e ele quer saber se vocês querem ir junto.

–UHU CHESIRE! –Herry6 berrou, pois era lá que ele nasceu.(N/A:Gente, ele nasceu em Holmes Chapel,mas eu vou escrever Chesire que é mais fácil,ok?)

–Nos topamos,mais tarde nós vemos com os outros meninos –E o Niall sorriu.

DING DONG (N/A: Me desculpe, ontomatópeias nota :0,0)

Deve ser o Jonathan, sorri com isso,olhei para os meninos e eles estavam com caras não muito boas.


End file.
